Obsessions
by sbcortone
Summary: Le Dr Spencer Reed échappe de peu à la mort, et son agression semble avoir un lien étrange avec son amie Emily Prentiss. Cette constatation force cette dernière à revenir parmi son ancienne équipe, au BAU. Ce retour ne sera pas sans conséquences sur leurs vies à tous. professionnelles et personnelles. (Attention: Chap 29, 30 et 33 : Rating M)
1. Chapter 1

Emma First aimait courir si tôt le matin, lorsque les rues étaient encore désertes, dissimulées par la pénombre de l'aurore, et que la brume n'avait pas encore commencé à se dissiper. Elle avait alors l'impression qu'elle disparaissait aux yeux du monde et rien, pour elle, ne valait ce sentiment. Etant née avec un physique très avantageux qui s'accordait mal avec son caractère sérieux et introverti, elle avait appris à apprécier ces moments où elle n'avait pas à se justifier de ce qu'elle était. « Et ce matin-là était l'un de ces moment-là ! » Songea-t-elle en souriant intérieurement.

De la même manière, elle appréciait la pression que sa course imposait à ses poumons. Elle sentait les pulsations de son cœur résonner dans chacun de ses membres et la brulure de l'effort oppresser sa gorge et sa trachée. Il y avait peu d'activité qui lui donnait cette satisfaction, celle de savoir qu'elle s'était vaincu elle-même. Elle avait couru 30 minutes de plus que les jours précédents, 45 minutes de plus que les semaines précédentes, et, satisfaite d'elle-même, elle s'apprêtait à reprendre le chemin de son appartement en songeant à la journée de travail qui l'attendait. A cette perspective, elle son sourire s'élargit. Elle avait trouvé sa voie. Ce stage qu'elle effectuait depuis peu la passionnait.

Elle nota à peine la présence d'une fourgonnette blanche, garé à quelques foulées, le long du trottoir. Aussi, lorsque la portière du côté conducteur s'ouvrit brusquement, elle ne put retenir un sursaut qui faillit lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Elle n'eut jamais le temps de s'interroger sur les intentions de l'homme ; Ce dernier la bouscula violemment, prenant ascension sur elle par une étouffante stature, et un violent élan, la forçant à reculer jusqu'à l'angle formé dans son dos par les marches menant au perron d'une des maisons de ville qui soulignaient le trottoir.

Emma ne vit jamais son visage, à demi dissimulé sous une large capuche. Mais le rictus haineux qui déformait sa bouche la terrifia instantanément.

- Tu te prends pour qui ? Cracha presque l'homme en serrant ses énormes doigts autour de son coup.

Emma ne comprenait pas. Mais elle sentit son sang affluer derrière ses yeux comme s'ils étaient sur le point d'exploser. Sa vue se brouilla, noyée sous un flot de larmes involontaires, et ses poumons, déjà brulés par la course, semblèrent vouloir imploser. Un gémissement étranglé sortait de sa gorge broyée, sans qu'elle réalise qu'il s'agissait là de sa propre voix, tandis qu'elle se débattait comme elle le pouvait, griffant et donnant des coups de pieds à l'aveuglette. Mais rien n'y faisait. L'étreinte qui broyait son cou ne desserra pas.

Et puis, sans cause réelle, il lui sembla que la pression sur sa gorge se faisait moins intransigeante, moins brulante. Mais immédiatement, un poids nouveau s'enfonça dans ses côtes. Presque aussitôt, une détonation explosa à ses oreilles, la ramenant dans le froid de la réalité. Et une douleur fulgurante lui foudroya le côté. Une seconde détonation, puis une 3ème, puis une 4ème, semblèrent la scinder en 2. L'homme s'écarta d'elle avec une froide indifférence, la laissant glisser jusqu'au trottoir pavé avec l'étrange sensation de se noyer dans une tiède humidité poisseuse. Elle lui découvrit un révolver, dont un fin filet de fumée s'échappait et se mêlait à la brume ambiante, entre ses énormes mains. Une odeur de viande brulée lui emplit les narines. Avec horreur, elle prit conscience qu'il s'agissait de sa propre chair, brûlée par le canon de l'arme qui, à nouveau, se braquait sur elle.

- Ça t'apprendra à rester à ta place ! Grogna l'homme avec un rictus mauvais.

Lorsqu'une ultime détonation retentit dans le silence glacé de l'aube, elle sut que le voile noire qui recouvrait sa vue inexorablement ne se lèverait plus jamais. Elle allait mourir. La dernière image que son cerveau enregistra avant de s'effondrer dans l'obscurité fut celle de l'homme, jetant sur elle une image. « Une photo ». Puis elle suffoqua définitivement dans une bouffée de terreur sans comprendre pourquoi elle mourrait ainsi.

Lorsque, une poignée de seconde plus tard, la camionnette quitta sans précipitation le cadavre d'Emma First, la brume se dissipait doucement, laissant apparaitre entre ses lambeaux la façade reconnaissable entre mille du parlement de Londres.


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer aimait bien rentré chez lui à pied, une fois la nuit tombée. Il aimait le silence qui envahissait peu à peu les rues de Washington, surtout après une semaine chargée comme l'avait été celle qui venait de s'écouler. Il avait alors l'impression que toute la tension qui l'avait entravé était doucement happée par cette étourdissante tranquillité. Malgré lui, il souriait déjà doucement à l'idée de retrouvé son appartement, ses livres et son intimité. Il s'imaginait déjà, recroquevillé sur son antique canapé de cuir brun, le recueil des poèmes de Goethe sur genoux, tandis qu'en fond sonore, le rythme obsédant Bob Dillan, lui ferait oublier le monde extérieur et les images sanglantes qui ponctuaient son quotidien. Ce week-end, il avait quartier libre et il comptait bien ne pas mettre le nez dehors des 2 jours.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il croisa le chemin de 2 filles. Toutes 2 jeunes et séduisantes. Et habillées à la dernière mode. « Confiantes aussi ! » Nota-t-il en croisant les œillades qu'elles lui envoyaient. Il se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et détourna les yeux, se maudissant intérieurement de sa maladresse sociale. Il avait toujours l'impression que les femmes qui s'intéressaient à lui, ne cherchaient en réalité qu'à se moquer de lui. « Pas besoin de chercher de quel traumatisme lui venait ce sentiment ! » Ironisa—t-il intérieurement en songeant à ces années de lycées. Heureusement, il avait JJ et Garcia dans sa vie. Il avait Prentiss aussi, bien que, depuis qu'il lui avait rendu visite à Londres le mois dernier, ils ne puissent plus discuter que via un écran d'ordinateur. Et puis, depuis peu, il avait Blake. Il avait l'impression que de côtoyer ces femmes chaleureuses, parfois exceptionnelles, le guérissait peu à peu de ses traumatismes. Il sourit en pensant à chacune d'elle, à la douceur de JJ, à la chaleur et l'exubérance de Garcia, à l'intelligence et à la force d'Emily, et même au côté protecteur de Blake…

« Il faudrait qu'il songe à leur offrir à chacune un petit bouquet de fleur » Imagina-t-il en souriant tandis qu'il imaginait la surprise qu'elle ressentirait devant une attention si inattendue… « Et si inédite ! » Culpabilisa-t-il un peu.

Son regard traversa la rue qu'il remontait, jusqu'au petit kiosque à fleurs qui semblait s'être égaré aux côtés d'un arrêt de bus. Il s'apprêtait à s'engager sur la voie lorsque son regard fut accroché par un véhicule parqué le long du trottoir. Ce n'était pas la fourgonnette blanche en elle-même qui attira son attention, mais le fais qu'il venait de croiser le regard du conducteur dans le rétroviseur extérieur de cette dernière et que sa manière de détourner les yeux lui avait brusquement noué l'estomac et l'avait glacé jusqu'à l'os.

Il n'eut guère le temps de réfléchir aux raisons irraisonnables de cette brusque angoisse qui l'étreignait. Semblant prendre conscience de son recul, l'homme du van bondit de son véhicule, une arme à la main. Reed n'eut pas le temps de réagir, une explosion lui déchira le bras. Malgré la douleur, il se mit à couvert et se précipita derrière une voiture en stationnement. A son tour, il sortit son revolver. Pétrifiées, à quelques pas de lui, les 2 séduisantes jeunes femmes croisées plus tôt le dévisageaient avec horreur. Il leurs fit signe de se mettre à l'abri mais une seconde détonation, à quelques centimètres de son pieds, ramena ses pensées vers sa propre survie et sur le tireur. Il se recroquevilla d'avantage derrière la voiture et resserra la pression sur la crosse de son arme.

Lorsque l'ombre de son assaillant se dessina à quelques pas de lui, Reed fit feu. Non pour tuer, mais pour le faire fuir. « Ce qui sembla fonctionner ! » Nota Spencer avec un soulagement proportionnel à la peur qui lui avait noué le ventre lorsqu'il réalisa que l'ombre reculait.

- Tu te prends pour qui ? Hurla une voix rauque, presque déchirée par la rage. Restes à ta place ou je te jure que je te tue ! Je te tue tu m'entends ?!

L'ombre de l'homme disparu du champ de vision de Spencer et bientôt un moteur crissa tel un hurlement lugubre, avant de disparaitre au loin. Précipitamment, Reed jeta un coup d'œil vers le fuyard. La douleur qui lui broyait l'épaule troublait sa vue. Il ne distingua vaguement qu'un logo bleuté à l'arrière du véhicule.

Finalement, prenant appuis sur la voiture qui l'avait protégé du tireur, Spencer se remit sur pieds en chancelant. D'un même pas tremblant, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, les 2 filles s'approchèrent en tremblant.

- Vous n'avez rien ? S'enquit Spence.

Les 2 filles secouèrent la tête.

- C'est vous qui saignez. Fit remarquer l'un d'elle d'un ton hésitant.

La seconde abandonna soudain son amie et s'écarta de quelques pas, l'air hagard.

- C'est quoi ça ? Murmura-t-elle en se penchant pour ramasser un papier qui trainait à terre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'enquit Reed tandis que l'amie appelait les secours.

Le fille ne répondit pas mais lui tendit le carré blanc.

- C'est vous ! Répondit-t-elle.

Reed tendit une main pour saisir le bout de papier mais, ses doigts avaient à peine effleuré la surface glacée du papier qu'il réalisait qu'il s'agissait d'une photo. Une photo prise à l'insu de ceux qu'elle représentait, sur lequel, avec Londres pour toile de fond, il apparaissait aux côtés d'Emily Prentiss.


	3. Chapter 3

- Reed ! S'écria Garcia en se précipitant dans les bras du jeune homme.

« Dans LE bras ! » Songea Spencer en remettant son attelle en place pour la énième fois depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital une heure plus tôt.

- Garcia, laisses le respirer ! Lui intima sobrement Hotch.

Lorsque, tard la veille au soir, le téléphone avait sonné dans son bureau, Hotch s'était tout de suite douté qu'un évènement grave venait de se produire. Malgré le quotidien chaotique dont ils pâtissaient, lui et son équipe, il était rare qu'il reçoive un coup de fil si tard un vendredi soir. A l'autre bout du fil, la voix compatissante d'une infirmière l'avait informé qu'un de ses agents, le Dr Spencer Reed, venait d'être admit au Urgence. On lui avait tiré dessus. Il était hors de danger mais le nom de Hotchner apparaissant comme « personne à contacter en cas d'urgence », l'infirmière avait pris la liberté de le joindre.

Hotch s'était précipité aux urgences. Mais, trouvant Reed sonné par les drogues, paisiblement endormi dans son lit d'hôpital, il avait décidé d'attendre le lendemain matin pour annoncer la nouvelle à la mère de ce dernier, n'étant même pas sure qu'elle comprendrait ce qu'il aurait à lui expliquer. Le médecin à qui il avait parlé avait déclaré que Reed avait été très chanceux. La balle, d'un calibre 357 Magnum, qu'il avait remis aux policiers qui seraient chargé de l'enquête, avait traversé son épaule de part en part sans toucher la clavicule ou l'artère. Reed pourrait sortir dès le lendemain après-midi à condition de promettre de ne pas se servir de son bras invalidé.

Hotch avait ensuite discuté avec les agents de police qui étaient arrivés sur place suite à la fusillade. Lorsqu'il exigea de récupérer l'enquête, les 2 hommes ne purent s'y opposer. Le ton de Hotch ne laissait place à aucune contestation. Ils lui remirent la balle, ainsi qu'une photo qui – d'après les 2 témoins – avait été retrouvée sur les lieux de la fusillade. Elle représentait Reed, un sourire aux lèvres, qui semblait discuter joyeusement avec Prentiss. En toile de fond, apparaissait « The Eye », à Londres.

« L'agresseur de Reed l'avait suivi à Londres ?! » s'inquiéta Hotch. De toute évidence, le cliché datait du mois dernier, lorsque Spencer avait rendu visite à leur ancienne collègue. D'elle, le cliché ne montrait que son profile souriant et détendu. Une boule d'angoisse lui noua l'estomac. Si l'agresseur de Reed avait été prêt à le suivre jusqu'en Europe, ce dernier n'en resterait certainement pas là.

- Je ne veux que personne ne franchisse cette porte ! Avait-il ordonné aux 2 officiers de police.

Ces derniers avaient échangé un regard incertain, mais devant le regard noir de l'agent du FBI, ils n'avaient pas osé s'opposer à ses ordres. Hotch s'était éloigné, téléphone à l'oreille.

Depuis qu'il avait fait part de l'agression de Reed à l'équipe, en plein milieu de la nuit, tous étaient sur le pied de guerre. JJ s'était précipité aux urgences, décrétant qu'elle ne laisserait pas Spencer se réveiller dans une chambre vide. Hotch l'avait rassuré : lui-même ne quittait pas l'hôpital. Mais cela n'avait pas découragé JJ. Elle était apparue 40 minutes plus tard et n'avait pas quitté Reed depuis. Tous les autres, sans exception, s'étaient attelés à cette enquête qui les touchait de trop prêt pour qu'ils puissent y rester indifférents. Garcia avait transmis la balle à la balistique, avait passé la photo dans tous les logiciels d'image connus, etc… Morgan et Rossi s'étaient rendus sur les lieux de la fusillade tandis que Blake avait fait venir les 2 jeunes femmes, témoins des évènements, au BAU.

Mais ils avaient préféré attendre le retour de Spencer avant de commencer le débriefing.

Ca va kid ? S'inquiéta Morgan devant la pâleur de son confrère lorsque Garcia le libéra de son étreinte.

Reed lui offrit un sourire contrit.

Un peu embarrassé. Avoua-t-il. J'aurais dû réagir plus vite. Ce gars serait peut-être déjà sous les verrous…

Tu es vivant ! Le rassura Dereck. C'est tout ce qui compte pour l'heure.

Une idée de qui était ce type ? Interrogea Rossi en le rejoignant à son tour.

Spencer ne put que secouer la tête d'un air navré. Blake posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Reed.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, lui murmura-t-elle réconfortante, on trouvera celui qui as fait ça.

Reed dissimula un soupire dans un timide sourire.

Tout le monde en salle de conférence. Lança Hotch à la ronde.

Qu'est-ce qu'on sait ? Interrogea Rossi une fois toute l'équipe installée autour de la table de débriefing. Tu peux nous raconter Spencer ?

Pour être honnête, je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose. Je n'ai jamais vu le visage de l'homme. Il portait une casquette. Il mesurait 1m80/1m90, carré d'épaule, le teint mat.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules en guise d'excuse.

Il t'a suivi en Europe. Signala Hotch en faisant apparaître le cliché qui les représentait, lui et Prentiss, sur l'écran plat face à eux. Tu te souviens du jour où ça a été pris ? Demanda-t-il en désignant le cliché.

La veille de mon départ. Répondit Reed après une seconde de réflexion. Emily a insisté pour qu'on monte dans la grande roue. Mais ça m'a rendu malade, je ne me souviens pas vraiment du reste.

Le suspect t'a donc pisté depuis au moins 5 semaines. Intervint Blake. Tu n'as rien remarqué de particulier pendant cette période ?

A nouveau, Reed secoua la tête.

Garcia, Reprit Hotchner. Que peux-tu nous dire sur le véhicule du tireur ?

Pas grand-chose Monsieur. Il y a 16000 camionnettes qui correspondent à la description faites par les témoins. Et ça, rien que dans le Comté.

Est-ce que l'une d'entre elle a été signalée volée ces derniers jours ? Interrogea Dereck.

Non. Mais j'en ai recensé un peu plus de 2000 proposées à la location. Ça pourrait être l'une d'entre elle. J'ai demandé aux agences de m'envoyer leurs listings. On verra bien si je peux en tirer quelques choses.

Ce type est confiant. Intervint Blake. Attaquer un Agent fédéral en pleine rue, à visage découvert, devant témoins. Il doit être très en colère… ou très sûr de lui.

Tu as mis quelqu'un en colère ces temps-ci ? Ironisa Morgan à l'adresse de son cadet.

Est-ce que ça pourrait être lié à l'un des profils fait par Reed ? S'enquit JJ.

Ça me semble peu probable. Intervint Rossi. La technique que le suspect à choisit comme moyen de représailles – une arme à feu - est très distante, très impersonnelle, malgré la rage qu'elle traduit. Ce type a quelque chose à te reprocher, Reed. Tu n'as jamais reçu de menace ? Ou eu l'impression que quelqu'un cherchait à te nuire délibérément ?

Non, jamais. Soupira Reed.

Blake, Reprit Hotch, qu'as-tu tiré des 2 femmes qui ont assisté de la fusillade ?

Pas grand-chose. Répondit la linguiste. L'une d'elle a réussi à me donner une description très approximative du véhicule. Mais ce qui ressort surtout de leurs témoignages, c'est la rage du tireur. Il a tiré à de multiples reprises, sans se soucier d'attirer l'attention ou les forces de l'ordre. Ce n'est que quand Spencer a répliqué, qu'il a pris la fuite.

C'est très… puéril comme réaction non ? Emit Rossi.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Que l'agresseur de Reed serait un gosse ? S'étonna JJ.

Pas forcément. Intervint Dereck. Il semble simplement réagir comme tel.

Oui c'est vrai ! Sembla soudain réaliser Spencer. Lorsqu'il s'est mis à me crier dessus, j'ai eu la même impression…

Il t'a crié dessus ? S'étonna Hotch.

Oui. Quelque chose comme « Tu te prends pour qui ? Je te jure que je vais te tuer ! ».

En effet, très enfantin comme dialogue. Acquiesça Blake. Et très directe aussi. « _JE_ vais te tuer, _TU_ te prends pour qui ? ». Le suspect est habitué à réglé les problèmes directement. Je dirais qu'il ne doit pas avoir eu accès à une instruction très poussée ou avoir un QI très élevé…

Il viendrait d'un milieu ouvrier ? Interrogea JJ.

Ca collerait avec le véhicule qu'il conduit. Admit Morgan.

Hotchner se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

Pour l'instant, Blake et Morgan, je veux que vous raccompagné Reed chez lui et que vous ne le lâchiez pas d'une semelle. Si ce type est autant remonté contre lui qu'il semble l'être, Reed aura besoin de toute la protection possible.

Hotch ! Tenta de protester Spencer.

Celui-ci le coupa immédiatement.

Ce n'est pas ouvert à débat !

Hotch a raison, approuva JJ, tu as besoin de te reposer. Rentres chez toi, je te promets que, dès qu'on a quelque chose, je t'appelle.

Reed laissa échapper un soupire las. « OK » consentit-il.

Allez, viens Kid ! Lança Dereck en l'aidant à se remettre sur pieds. On te ramène chez toi.

Spencer quitta la salle de conférence soutenu par Morgan. Blake leur emboitait le pas lorsque Hotch la retint doucement.

Prenez soin de lui ok…

Bien entendu. Le rassura doucement la linguiste d'un sourire.

Tu devrais peut-être penser à te reposer aussi… Suggéra Rossi quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans le bureau d'Hotch. La nuit a été longue pour toi aussi…

Ça va ! Le rassura ce dernier. JJ et Garcia fouillent dans les anciens dossiers de Reed un suspect qui correspondrait au profil préliminaire qu'on vient d'établir.

Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu de l'utilité de ces recherches ? Nota Rossi.

A nouveau Hotch se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

Le profil est trop générique. Tu le sais.

A son tour, Rossi laissa échapper un soupire.

Je sais ! Mais il faut bien commencer quelque part…

Après un instant d'hésitation pendant lequel il observa son ami, de toutes évidences épuisé, Rossi ne put résister à demander :

Tu as pensé à en parler à Emily ?

Hotch détourna les yeux.

Elle ne fait plus partit de l'équipe David. Que veux-tu qu'elle fasse de là où elle est ?

Elle se rappellera peut-être d'un détail sur le jour où la photo a été prise.

Rossi ne fut pas particulièrement surpris de constater que Hotch ne semblait pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de contacter leur ancienne coéquipière.

Vous n'avez pas gardé le contact ? Interrogea Rossi, à demi étonné.

Nous n'avions aucune raison de le faire. Se détourna Hotch.

Tu préfères que ce soit moi qui l'appelle ? Proposa l'aîné.

Hotch sembla se perdre dans ses pensées pendant une poignée de secondes. Il laissa finalement échapper un soupire las.

Non, je m'en occupe.

Bien.

Rossi abandonna son ami à ses sombres pensées, non sans avoir tourné vers lui un dernier regard inquiet.


	4. Chapter 4

D'un geste las, Emily Prentiss se massait doucement les tempes. L'horloge, au dessus de la porte, indiquait minuit passé et le tapis de dossiers ouverts sur la table, sous ses coudes, lui promettait encore quelques longues heures de travail avant de pouvoir – enfin – songer à aller dormir. Attablée dans l'une des salles de réunion du bureau Londonien d'Interpol à présent désert, l'ancien agent du FBI avait finalement laissé son équipe rentrée chez eux après un samedi entier à travailler sur le dossier délicat d'un trafiquant d'armes Ukrainien. Sur le moment, Prentiss s'était sentit soulager à l'idée de se retrouver enfin seule. Mais après 4 heures passées en tête à tête avec elle-même dans le silence le plus absolu, elle devait reconnaitre que la perspective de retrouver sa petit maison anglaise, vide et silencieuse, aussi charmante l'eu-t-elle trouver à l'origine, ne l'emballait plus que très moyennement. Elle songea alors au matelas et au duvet, dissimulés sous la causeuse qui ornait son bureau, et cette image lui sembla bien plus tentante que sa froide maison londonienne. « Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle avait imaginé sa nouvelle vie ! » Songea-t-elle un brun désabusée.

Elle secoua brusquement la tête, refusant de se laisser aller à ces sentiments devenus familiers et qui l'oppressaient depuis quelques semaines. Elle avait largement eu le temps de réfléchir, depuis 1 an, à ce qui avait fait qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement put se sentir « chez elle » à Washington. Elle secoua à nouveau la tête, se rabrouant elle-même.

- _Une tasse de café !_ S'ordonna-t-elle en quittant son siège.

Posée dans un coin de la salle de réunion, la cafetière diffusait un agréable fumé corsé. Prentiss s'en versait une large tasse lorsque l'écho d'un téléphone qui sonne résonna dans les locaux déserts d'Interpol. Il fallut un moment à la jeune femme pour réaliser que la sonnerie émanait de son propre bureau, à l'autre extrémité du couloir. Elle reposa précipitamment sa tasse, renversant au passage du liquide brulant sur la main et sur ses dossiers, ce qui lui arracha un juron. D'une page blanche dérobée à l'imprimante, elle tenta d'éponger les dégâts. Mais constatant qu'elle n'améliorait rien à la situation, voire même qu'elle l'empirait, elle abandonna l'inondation noirâtre qui se rependait sur la table, et se précipita jusqu'à son bureau. « _Un coup de fil, à minuit, un samedi soir, n'annonçait rien de bon !_ » Songea-t-elle rapidement en se précipitant sur le combiné.

- _Oui ?_

Il fallut un instant avant que son interlocuteur ne lui réponde, et elle se demanda si ce dernier n'avait pas finit par raccrocher, en désespoir de cause.

- _C'est Hotch._ Fit la voix basse et rauque de celui-ci.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, le cœur d'Emily bondit.

Puis elle réalisa qu'il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule raison à l'appel de Hotch : Un drame s'était produit ! … Et son cœur s'emballa de plus belle.

_- Hotch ?_

_- Oui._

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Interrogea-t-elle, en s'efforçant d'étouffer la boule d'angoisse qui venait de naître aux creux de son estomac.

A l'autre bout du fil, Hotch réalisa qu'il l'avait inquiété et il s'en voulu.

- _Rien… Enfin, rien d'irrémédiable. Désolé._

Il l'entendit pousser un soupir de soulagement à l'autre bout du monde.

Dans la pénombre de son bureau, Emily se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil plus épuisée qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis des semaines. « _Il y avait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu la voix l'un de l'autre_ ». Réalisèrent-ils en même temps, les plongeant simultanément dans un sentiment de gêne identique. « _Comment des gens qui avaient été si proches pouvaient-ils être à présent si distants ?_ » Songea amèrement la jeune femme tandis que les souvenirs des nombreuses fois où ils avaient risqué leurs vies côte à côte lui revenaient en mémoire. « _Lui et toute l'équipe !_ » Rectifia-t-elle intérieurement.

- _Je… J'espère que je ne te dérange pas_. Se reprit Hotch.

- _Non, bien sûr que non_. Sourit Prentiss avec pincement au cœur, né d'un soulagement nouveau (La voix et le ton de Hotch, restés les même que dans ses meilleurs souvenirs, l'avait rassuré en une seconde). _Est-ce que tout va bien ?_

_- Oui… Enfin, non pas vraiment !_

Et il lui raconta les dernières 36 heures.

- _Oh mon Dieu ! Est-ce que Reed va bien ?_ S'inquiéta-t-elle lorsqu'il eut finit de lui narrer l'essentiel.

- _Oui, un peu de repos et il sera sur pied_.

Puis, après un nouvel instant de silence, il reprit.

- _Si je t'appelle, c'est parce que l'équipe se demandait si, à tout hasard, tu ne te rappelais pas un détail sur ce jour-là, celui de la photo ? Reed dit qu'elle a été prise pendant qu'il te rendait visite le mois dernier…_

Un étrange silence accueillit la question de l'Agent du FBI.

- _Emily ?_ S'inquiéta-t-il après un instant.

- _Hotch… Est-ce que… Est-ce que j'apparais sur la photo ?_ S'enquit-elle d'une voix bizarrement étranglée.

- _Oui. Spencer dit qu'elle a été prise la veille de son retour pour Washington. Vous vous tenez devant la grande roue de Londres… The Eye. Je peux te l'envoyer par mail si tu veux… ?_

- _Non… Ca ne sera pas nécessaire !_ L'entendit-il souffler, la voix nouée d'angoisse.

- _Prentiss, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ S'inquiéta-t-il brusquement et, un peu plus brutalement qu'il ne l'avait voulu.


	5. Chapter 5

_Khalil Gibran a dit « La solitude est une tempête qui arrache toutes nos branches mortes. »_

Alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient sur les locaux du BAU, une bouffée de reconnaissance souleva le coeur d'Emily Prentiss devant le sourire enthousiaste de l'agent novice qu'Hotch avait envoyé à l'aéroport lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle débarquait. L'Agent Kane, un charmant jeune homme d'une petite vingtaine d'année, lui avait tenu une conversation enflammée tout le trajet durant. La passion qu'il nourrissait pour son nouvel emploi eu sein du FBI avait détournée, pour un temps, la jeune femme de ses propres angoisses. Elle avait même laissé échapper un sourire amer lorsqu'elle avait réalisé que ces angoisses étaient plus liées au fait de revoir ses anciens coéquipiers – le souvenir de sa « résurrection » 2 ans plus tôt la poursuivait encore – qu'au fait que, de toutes évidences, un tueur hantait ses pas.

Presqu'un an déjà qu'elle avait quitté le FBI. Un an passé à parcourir le monde, à la poursuite de criminels qu'aucune frontière ne retenait. Les mois avaient défilés et, à présent qu'elle retrouvait le décor familier du FBI, elle se sentait inexplicablement nerveuse à l'idée de retrouver l'équipe. L'Agent Kane poussa les portes en verre menant aux bureaux du BAU et s'effaça poliment devant elle.

- J'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance. Sourit à nouveau le tout jeune Agent en serrant chaleureusement la main d'Emily.

- Moi de même ! Sourit cette dernière affectueusement.

Puis le jeune homme disparu dans le couloir, l'abandonnant à elle-même. D'une inspiration volontaire, elle chassa les doutes de son esprit et redressa les épaules. Son regard se porta sur le décor teinté de nostalgie qui l'entourait.

« _A l'intérieur, rien n'avait changé !_ » Constata-t-elle en souriant malgré elle. Les boxes de travail individuels étaient les mêmes, le plateau supérieur sur lesquels les bureaux privés se dressaient étaient les mêmes, la tranquille activité des agents même était identique à ses souvenirs. Du petit groupe qui discutait au centre de ce décor, le premier à croiser son regard fut Morgan. « _Normal !_ » Sourit-elle. Dereck et elle aurait pu être siamois tant ils s'étaient trouver en tant que partenaires. Ils étaient complémentaires, lui passionné, elle réfléchie, et pourtant si semblables. Intransigeants, l'un comme l'autre, révoltés contre l'injustice, indépendants et protecteurs. « _C'était normal qu'il fut le premier à sentir sa présence !_ » Sourit-elle. Le visage de Morgan se fendit d'un sourire lumineux (« _si loin de sa réaction 2 ans plus tôt !_ »), il traversa le bureau d'un pas énergique et impatient, presque en courant, et la souleva de terre à la seconde où il la rejoignit. Elle rit.

Mais lorsqu'il la reposa une longue minute plus tard, son visage était redevenu sérieux.

- _Hotch nous a vaguement raconté ; Est-ce que ça va ?_

Elle lui offrit un sourire désabusé.

- _Oui, ça va_.

Ils n'eurent guerre le temps de s'appesantir sur la question. Garcia et JJ venaient à leurs tours d'arriver aux côtés d'Emily. Les 3 amies se retrouvèrent dans une étreinte colossale et interminable.

- _Vous m'avez manqué les filles !_ Rit Emily.

-_Tu nous as manqué aussi !_ Sanglota presque Pénélope.

Morgan posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de cette dernière.

- _Hey Baby girl !_ La consola-t-il de son ton le plus suave. _C'est au Adieux qu'il faut pleurer, pas aux retrouvailles_…

Emily s'apprêtait à confirmer les propos de Morgan lorsque son regard se porta sur Reed, resté en retrait aux côtés de l'Agent Blake. Son sourire s'estompa à la vue de don bras en écharpe.

Elle alla jusqu'à lui et, d'un geste rendu hésitant par l'inquiétude, le prit dans ses bras. Reed laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et étreignit chaleureusement son amie.

- _Je suis tellement désolée !_ S'excusa Emily tandis qu'elle s'écartait.

- _Ce n'est pas ta faute !_ Lui sourit timidement Reed.

- _Est-ce que… c'est douloureux ?_ Fit-elle en désignant le bras de son ami emmailloté de blanc.

- _C'est supportable !_ Grimaça-t-il en guise d'excuse.

- _Je te jure que je vais trouver celui qui a fait ça !_ Lança Emily d'une voix rendue sourde et rauque par la colère. _Et je vais le faire payer très, très cher._

Les 2 amis se sourirent une nouvelle fois. Puis, Emily sentit un regard insistant posé sur elle. Elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard sévère de Hotch qui se tenait sur le plateau supérieur comme la figure de proue d'un navire. Malgré elle, elle se troubla. Il lui avait toujours été difficile de se montrer spontanée en sa présence, et le Hotch qu'elle redécouvrait aujourd'hui, dont les traits lui semblèrent plus fermés que jamais, lui firent penser qu'il était plus semblable à celui qu'il était lorsqu'elle avait intégré l'équipe qu'à l'ami qui l'avait laissé partir l'année précédente.

- _Tous en salle de réunion !_ Ordonna-t-il de son ton le plus strict.

Prentiss ne put dissimuler son étonnement, qu'elle traduisit à Reed par un haussement de sourcil interrogatif. Certes, Hotch n'était pas réputé pour son caractère démonstratif, et elle ne s'était pas attendue à des retrouvailles dignes d'un quai de gare en noir et blanc, mais elle savait qu'il pouvait se montrer cordial, il avait même été un véritable ami pour elle après sa « résurrection ». Aussi fut-elle surprise, mais également vexée – le reconnaîtrait-elle plus tard - de voir son retour ainsi relayer au rôle de « retard ».

- _Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir_. Lui murmura JJ. _Depuis qu'on a tiré sur Spence, il n'a pas beaucoup dormi_…

- _Je vois !_ Fit Emily en suivant du regard Le superviseur Hotchner, qui gagnait déjà à grands pas la salle de briefing.

Elle déposa son sac de voyage sous le bureau de Reed et, ses compagnons sur les talons, gagna à son tour la salle à l'étage supérieur. « _Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas retrouvée là_ » Songea-t-elle, non sans nostalgie, en retrouvant la table ronde qui trônait au centre de la pièce et les mûrs recouvert d'un écran plat d'un côté, et d'un tableau blanc de l'autre. A l'intérieur, Hotch discutait avec Rossi. A sa vue, le visage buriné de ce dernier se fendit d'un large sourire. Il se leva et vint l'étreindre tendrement.

- _Londres a l'air de te réussir. Tu es ravissante_. Sourit l'Agent expérimenté en embrassant la joue de la nouvelle venue.

Emily lui sourit largement. La chaleur et l'amitié de Rossi lui manquaient là-bas, à Londres.

- _Je n'ai pas à me plaindre_. Lui confirma-elle.

- _A vos places !_ Ordonna Hotch.

L'équipe s'installa et immédiatement Hotch fit s'afficher 2 portraits sur l'écran plat. Son impatience surprit tous les membres de son équipe.

Le premier portrait, celui d'un séduisant homme d'une quarantaine d'année, aux traits durs, contrastait étrangement avec celui d'une plus-que-ravissante jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, coupé très court. Prentiss détourna les yeux pendant une seconde.

- _Emily, tu veux te charger du débriefing ?_ Proposa Hotch avec une froideur encore plus prononcée qu'à l'habitude.

- _Il se passe quelque chose ?_ Murmura Morgan à JJ, intrigué.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules.

Pour une raison qu'elle refusa d'identifier, Prentiss préféra ne pas croiser le regard de son ancien supérieur, lorsqu'elle saisit la télécommande que Hotch lui tendait, et désigna l'écran. Apparut une nouvelle photo de l'homme. Cette fois, il gisait sur un trottoir, une position qui n'avait rien de naturelle, dans une vaste flaque d'un sang sombre.

- _Le premier, Patrick Martin, a été retrouvé i mois à Lyon, en France, au petit matin. Il avait été criblé de balle. La veille au soir selon le légiste. Ce dernier, au cours de l'autopsie, à retrouver 5 balles d'un calibre 357 Magnum dans le corps de la victime. Sur la scène de crime, la scientifique a également retrouvé un cliché. _

Prentiss détourna les yeux tandis que, sur l'écran plat, apparaissait un cliché, prit, de toutes évidences, à la dérober et sur lequel la victime apparaissait souriant… à ses côtés !

- _Patrick et moi nous fréquentions depuis quelques semaines lorsqu'il a été tué_. Expliqua Emily en détournant les yeux. « _Plus gênée que réellement affligée !_ » nota JJ avec soulagement.

Assise à sa gauche, elle posa néanmoins une main sur celle de son amie. Cette dernière lui retourna un sourire gêné.

- _Il y a 15 jours de cela_, reprit Prentiss, _c'est le corps d'Emma First qui a été retrouvé à Londres. Là aussi, la victime avait été criblée de balles, d'un 357 Magnum également. Comme pour la 1ère victime, on a retrouvé sur la scène de crime une photo de la victime… et de moi_.

Les traits d'Emily s'étaient figés, ne trahissant rien des sentiments de la jeune femme.

- _Et avant-hier_, Reprit Hotch, _c'est Reed qui a été visé. Là encore, l'arme du crime s'est avéré être un python 357 Magnum ; On a également retrouvé sur les lieux une photo où il apparaissait aux côtés d'Emily_.

- _Quels étaient tes liens avec la 2nde victime_ ? S'enquit Morgan auprès de son ancienne coéquipière.

- _Emma venait de commencer un stage dans nos bureaux d'Interpol. J'étais sa tutrice… et son amie… je crois_.

- _Navré !_ Compatit Dereck.

Emily eut un petit sourire résigné et reconnaissant. « _Tout cela commençait à être bien trop personnel à son goût_ ! » S'agaça-t-elle intérieurement.

- _Une idée de qui pourrait s'en prendre à ton entourage ?_ S'enquit Rossi.

- _Pas la moindre_. Fit Emily en secouant la tête. _Mes parents sont d'ores et déjà sous protection policière. Mais je ne peux pas faire protéger tous ceux qui croisent ma route_…

- _Il est clair que tu as un fan !_ Signala Morgan.

- _Donc,_ Interrompit l'Agent Blake, _le premier meurtre connu qui soit lié à cette affaire remonte à celui de Patrick Martin, i mois de cela, c'est ça ?_

- _Tu ne te souviens pas d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un pendant cette même période ?_ S'enquit Reed.

- _Je rencontre tous les jours un tas de nouvelles personnes. Mais aucune en particulier ne me vient à l'esprit_…

- _Ce qui est inquiétant_, reprit le jeune homme, _c'est que d'habitude un harceleur va se concentrer sur une autre femme si l'objet de son affection déménage où est trop souvent absente._

- _Oui, celui-là est d'un niveau supérieur_. Renchérit Dereck. _Il n'a pas hésité à faire des allers retours entre l'Angleterre, les Etats-Unis et la France, juste pour traquer l'objet de son obsession. Toi !_ Fit-il en se tournant vers Emily.

- _Rassurant._ Ironisa cette dernière. _Pour une fois qu'un type s'intéresse à moi, je chope un parfait cinglé !_

- _Ce n'est pas une blague Emily !_ Coupa sèchement Hotch. _On connait ce genre de situation. Les choses s'aggravent très vite !_

- _Il faut qu'on trouve son lien avec toi._ Poursuivit Rossi. _Si on trouve ce lien, on trouve le gars !_

- _Garcia,_ Reprit Hotch. _Commences par nous trouver les listes des passagers qui ont voyagé entre Londres et Lyon les jours qui ont précédé le meurtre de Martin, ainsi que ceux qui sont arrivé à Washington cette semaine. Recoupe-les et vois si un nom en particulier ressort…_

- _Tout de suite !_ Répondit l'analyste en quittant la table.

Elle regagna son local au pas de course, mais non sans avoir adressé un dernier petit signe de la main à Emily.

- _On ne sait pas le fantasme que ce taré a dans la tê_te, reprit Morgan. _Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'il est centré sur Prentiss. On devrait peut-être songer à lui fournir une protection rapprochée ?_

Il s'était tourné vers Hotch.

_- C'est déjà prévu._ Répondit ce dernier. _2 agents attendent à l'extérieur du building pour la conduire à son hôtel_.

_- Quoi ?!_ S'exclama la principale intéressée. _Il n'en est pas question ! Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me colle aux basques. Je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre toute seule._

_- Le sujet n'est pas ouvert à discussion_. Trancha Hotch.

Emily serra les dents. Elle règlerait ça avec Hotch plus tard.

_- Regardez les photos_. Reprit JJ. _Il n'y a rien qui vous choque ?_

_- Toutes ont été prises à la dérober_. Commenta Blake.

- _En effet, mais regardez la première. Celle d'Emily et Martin. On distingue à peine les traits de leurs visages tant le photographe semble s'être posté au loin._

- _En revanche, pour la dernière, celle de Reed, il devait être tout prêt. L'image est nette, c'est presque un portrait_. Nota Blake.

_- Cet homme se trouvait à quelques pas de vous à peine !_ Renchérit JJ.

_- C'est ça, ou il a investi dans un zoom plus performant._ Ironisa Morgan.

_- Brrrr ! Ça me file la chair de poule !_ Grimaça Prentiss.

_- Tu peux_. Appuya Rossi. _Ce type élimine tous ceux qu'il perçoit comme de la concurrence auprès de l'objet de son obsession. Il gagne en confiance et, maintenant, il a assez de cran pour s'en prendre à un agent fédéral, en pleine journée et devant des témoins. Ça prouve sa détermination et une nouvelle escalade dans son délire. S'il comprend qu'il n'y a aucun espoir du côté d'Emily…_

_- On sait tous que les querelles « domestiques » peuvent être des plus violentes_. Conclut Morgan.

_- Mais,_ fit remarqué Emily, _il ne donne pas encore l'impression de vouloir me parler. Je n'ai reçu ni présents, ni lettre. Je n'ai remarqué personne qui me suit. S'il élimine la concurrence, comme vous dites, pourquoi ne vient-il pas me parler ?_

_- Ça serait une situation risquée pour lui._ Releva Reed. _Il s'exposerait à un rejet. S'il ressent de la colère ou de la honte, il ne s'en montrera que plus violent encore._

_- Eh bien, qu'il vienne_ ! S'énerva Prentiss. _Au moins, le problème sera réglé !_

_- Vous croyez qu'il aurait le cran de l'affronter en face ?_ S'inquiéta Reed.

_- Si jamais il t'aborde_, intervint Hotch en se tournant vers Emily, _il faudra être extrêmement prudente. S'il se sent rejeter, il deviendra violent. Il a sans doute été rejeté toute sa vie, alors il s'est construit un monde imaginaire dans lequel tu le comprends, l'accepte et dans lequel tu es… amoureuse de lui._

_- Je connais le scénario_. Bouda Prentiss. _S'il m'aborde, je joue le jeu. Je prétends éprouver les mêmes sentiments que lui. Je gagne sa confiance et…_

_- Et là, tu t'échappes !_ Conclut Morgan.

_- Et là, je lui envois mon poing dans la figure._ Rectifia Emily avec un sourire satisfait, presque cruel.

Blake haussa un sourcil surprit. Elle ne connaissait l'ancien agent Prentiss que par les histoires que ses collègues lui avaient contées. Elle la savait intelligente et forte. Elle la découvrait telle quelle, mais également habitée par une confiance en elle qui frisait l'amertume. Blake se garda bien de partager ses pensées avec l'équipe.

_- Ce n'est pas un jeu Emily !_ Aboya Hotch, comme pour corroborer les pensées de Blake. _Ce type est dangereux. Il a déjà tué 2 personnes, 2 gardiens de l'ordre. Patrick Martin était un agent de terrain d'Interpol chevronné, et Emma first suivait un entraînement dans le but d'en devenir un également. Ce type a pourtant réussi à les abattre. Et si Reed, est encore parmi nous, c'est uniquement une question de chance ! Ne joue pas les Cow-boy ! Tu as déjà tenté le coup une fois et tu en es morte, tu te souviens !?_

A l'évocation de « sa mort », 2 ans auparavant, Prentiss ne trouva rien à rétorquer. Elle savait que cet épisode de sa vie était toujours une douleur sans précédent pour ses amis, et, pour rien au monde, elle ne voulait les replonger dans un tel chagrin.

_- On va trouver ce gars._ Reprit Hotch un peu plus calmement. _Laisses-nous faire notre travail…_

Cette fois, Emily acquiesça.


	6. Chapter 6

Ils sortaient tous de la salle de briefing lorsque le portable de Prentiss sonna, faisant résonner dans les locaux inhabituellement silencieux du FBI une mélodie rock. La jeune femme s'écarta du groupe et prit l'appel.

_- Je te jure que quand on aura retrouvé ce cinglé, je vais lui faire passer l'envie de pourrir la vie des gens auxquels je tiens !_ Grogna Morgan en s'éloignant aux côtés de JJ, Blake et Reed.

Rossi et Hotch s'arrêtèrent devant le bureau de ce dernier.

_- Moi ce qui m'étonne_, entendirent-ils JJ noter, _c'est que ça ne soit pas arrivé plus tôt_.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_ S'étonna Reed.

- _Bah, regarde-la !_ Fit-elle en désignant Emily. _Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle n'avait personne dans sa vie. Elle est superbe, intelligente, forte, généreuse…_

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Emily. En effet, notèrent les compagnons de JJ, Prentiss avait toujours été l'une des femmes les plus impressionnantes qu'ils leur aient jamais été donné de côtoyer. Avec ses longs cheveux ébène, son teint d'albâtre et sa silhouette élégante, il y avait peu de femmes qui pouvaient rivaliser avec elle lorsqu'il était question de charisme. Eux non plus ne comprenaient pas qu'elle ne se soit pas construit une vie bien elle, une vie avec un mari qui l'aurait adoré, des enfants pour lesquels elle aurait tout représenté et un foyer dont la chaleur aurait irrémédiablement attiré tous ses amis, eux les premiers.

Sentant les regards posés avec insistance sur elle, Emily releva les yeux. Tous ses compagnons se détournèrent amusés et, pour certain, troublés. Pendant une seconde, Reed avait imaginé la vie d'Emily telle que JJ l'avait décrite, et cette idée l'avait perturbé. « _Est-ce qu'il perdrait son amie le jour où tout cela deviendrait factuel ?_ » Ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Mais la douleur dans son épaule le rappela bien vite à la réalité, et il se hâta de rejoindre JJ et Blake sur le plateau inférieur. Rossi et Morgan, eux, échangèrent un même sourire amusé. Prentiss leur avait manqué, et sa simple présence, son retour, égayait ce sombre week-end. Ils avaient enfin l'impression d'être aux complets. Quant à Hotch, il venait de s'engouffrer dans son bureau, repoussant loin de lui les réflexions que les autres avaient planté dans son esprit et qui n'y étaient pas nouvelles.

- _Non, maman, je ne pourrais pas venir !_ Entendirent-ils Prentiss répondre avec véhémence. _Navrée ! (…) Non, ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment ! (…) Oui, je sais. Ecoutes, je passerais vous embrasser quand cette affaire sera bouclée ok ? (…). Oui, moi aussi. A bientôt !_

- _Des soucis ?_ S'enquit Rossi lorsqu'elle les eu rejoint.

- _Non._ Sourit Prentiss non sans une certaine ironie. _Ma mère organise un dîner de charité ce soir et elle insiste pour que je vienne._

- _Et ça ne t'emballe pas ?_ Sourit Morgan.

- _Bah, étant donné que tous ceux que je croise sont susceptibles de se faire descendre, non pas vraiment ! Je préfère me montrer le moins sociable possible…_

Elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre le reste de l'équipe lorsque Dereck la retint.

- _Oh, oh ! J'ai une idée !_ Sourit-il brusquement d'un air de conspirateur.

- _Précise !_ Fit Hotch en réapparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau.

- _L'un de nous pourrait t'accompagner à ce dîner_.

- _Pourquoi ça ?_ S'étonna Emily.

- _De cette manière, nous offrons une cible au tueur !_

- _Hors de question !_ S'exclamèrent dans un même élan Hotch et Prentiss.

- _Celui-ci deviendrait immédiatement le prochain objectif du tueur. Et il n'est pas question de mettre volontairement la vie d'un membre de cette équipe en danger !_ Poursuivit le premier.

- _Cela dit_, intervint Rossi, _l'idée de Dereck n'est pas mauvaise. Plutôt que d'attendre que le suspect s'en prenne à quiconque croisera la route d'Emily, là au moins, nous n'aurions qu'une personne bien particulière à protéger…_

- _Non !_ Trancha Hocth.

- _Hotch a raison_. Appuya Prentiss. _Comment pourrions-nous le protéger ? Les attaques du tueur ont toujours lieu en moins d'une minute. C'est trop rapide, trop risqué !_

- _Alors, la prochaine victime en pâtira à notre place et ce pauvre gars pourra être n'importe qui : Celui qui t'as servi ton café et t'as souri un peu trop aux gouts du tireur ? Ton prochain chauffeur de taxi ?… Reed ?_ Insista Morgan.

Un silence inquiet mura le petit groupe dans le silence pendant un instant. Et soudain, Hotch réprima un sursaut. Il s'appuya à la balustrade.

- _JJ !_ S'écria-t-il à travers les bureaux. _Où est l'Agent qui est allé chercher Emily à l'aéroport ?_

- _L'Agent Kane ?_ S'étonna celle-ci devant l'inquiétude manifeste de son supérieur.

_- Oui._

- _Hotch, tu ne crois tout de même pas que… ?_ S'inquiéta Dereck.

- _Mais enfin… on a à peine échangé quelques mots._ Fit remarquer Emily. _Qu'est-ce qui ferait croire au suspect qu'il représente une menace pour lui ?!_

- _Il est rentré chez lui je crois._ Répondit JJ en jetant un coup d'œil alentour. _Il était d'astreinte cette nuit… Mais pas aujourd'hui je crois…_

- _Appelles le !_ (et devant l'étonnement qui pétrifiait JJ, il poursuivit un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu). _Tout de suite !_

JJ se précipita sur le 1er téléphone qui se présenta. Pendant de longues secondes, toute l'équipe resta suspendue aux réactions de cette dernière.

-_ Il ne répond pas !_ Finit-elle par reconnaitre avec angoisse.

- _Insiste !_ Lança Hotch. _Blake, envois une patrouille chez lui, maintenant !_

- _Tu t'es bien entendu avec le gamin ?_ Interrogea Rossi en se tournant à nouveau vers Prentiss.

- _Oui, mais pas plus que ça_. Avoua celle-ci en s'efforçant de paraitre aussi calme qu'en temps normal. _On a discuté pendant le trajet, rien de sérieux._

- _Et pourtant, vous aviez l'air très ami en arrivant ici… ?_ Fit remarquer Hotch.

Emily haussa un sourcil surprit. « _Très ami_ » ?

- _Pas particulièrement. Juste… courtois !_

- _Ce n'est pas l'impression que le tueur a pu avoir s'il t'a suivi jusqu'ici…_ Renchérit Rossi. _C'est l'impression que tu as eu toi ?_ Interrogea-t-il en se tournant vers Hotch.

Ce dernier resta concentré sur JJ, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu cette dernière question. Rossi haussa un sourcil étonnée.

- _Il ne décroche toujours pas_. Reprit JJ.

Hotch saisit son téléphone.

- _Garcia, trouves moi l'adresse de l'Agent Kane !_

- _Euh… Sur votre téléphone !_ Fit l'analyste une poignée de seconde plus tard. _Monsieur, est-ce que tout va bien ?_

Elle n'eut jamais de réponse. Hotch avait raccroché.

- _Il ne répond pas non plus à sa porte !_ Informa précipitamment Blake en raccrochant d'avec la police locale.

- _Il habite à 2 blocks d'ici_. Releva Hotch après un rapide coup d'œil à son portable. _On y va !_

Tous s'emparèrent de leurs armes et de leurs gilets pare-balle, à l'exception de Reed. L'Agent Blake et JJ se concertèrent d'un regard et décidèrent de rester aux côtés du jeune homme. Prentiss se précipita et s'empara du gilet que JJ abandonnait.

- _Tu restes ici Emily !_ Ordonna Hotch.

Cette dernière se figea.

- _Pardon ?_

- _Pas la peine de tenter le tueur plus que nécessaire !_

Prentiss serra les dents.

- _Ce n'est pas moi qu'il cherche à descendre_, lui rappela-t-elle surprise.

- _Pour l'instant. Mais on sait très bien comment évolue ce genre de profil… Tu restes là !_

- _Hotch ?!_ Tenta d'intervenir Morgan en voyant Prentiss prête à exploser.

Mais son supérieur le fit taire d'un geste.

- _On y va_ ! Lança-t-il à ces compagnons.

Morgan et Rossi ne purent s'empêcher de lancer un regard navré à Emily. Cette dernière, les pieds cloués au sol, serrait les poings et foudroyait silencieusement Hotch du regard.


	7. Chapter 7

Silencieusement, Hotch, Morgan et Rossi progressèrent à travers le dédale de couloirs menant à l'appartement de l'Agent Kane. Sur leurs talons, les 2 officiers de police qui s'étaient vainement évertué à frapper chez lui quelques minutes plus tôt les regardaient faire avec une certaine incompréhension.

L'Agent novice vivait dans un immeuble moderne, aux sols laqués et aux spots éblouissants. Rossi frappa 3 coups secs à la porte indiquant le numéro 319.

- FBI ! Cria-t-il.

Mais aucune réponse ne leurs parvenant, d'un hochement de tête, Hotch ordonna à Morgan de forcer la porte du logement. Ce que Morgan fit d'un violent coup de pieds, arrachant le panneau de bois de ses gonds.

- _Kane ?_ Cria Rossi en se précipitant dans l'appartement, arme aux poings, à la suite de Dereck.

- _Agent Kane ?_ Fit ce dernier en écho.

A l'intérieur, un long couloir semblait mener à la pièce de vie. Une paire de porte fermée, sur la gauche, força les profilers à s'assurer d'abord qu'aucun danger ne menaçait derrière ces panneaux clos. Le premier s'ouvrit sur les toilettes, la seconde sur une minuscule salle de bain.

- _RAS !_ Signala Morgan en ouvrant la 1ère.

- _RAS !_ Lança à son tour Rossi en poussant la 2nde.

Ils continuèrent leurs progressions. La pièce principale, un salon sur lequel s'ouvrait une cuisine américaine, était largement illuminée par une immense baie vitrée par-delà laquelle rayonnait le ciel immaculé de ce dimanche après-midi. Mais là encore, après en avoir inspecté tous les recoins, l'arme en avant, Morgan, Rossi et Hotch trouvèrent la pièce aussi déserte que les précédentes.

- _La chambre_. Indiqua Hotch en désignant une porte dans un angle de la pièce.

Doucement, presque délicatement, Morgan tourna la poignée, ouvrant sur une chambre aux murs blancs, au milieu de laquelle trônait un lit, blanc également. Mais aucun signe de l'Agent Kane.

- _On s'est peut-être trompé ?_ Suggéra Rossi. _Après tout, le suspect serait arrivé aux Etats-Unis par le même avion que Prentiss pour déjà être sur place. Ça aurait été un très gros risque pour lui…_

- _Ou alors_, Emit Morgan, _le suspect à persister avec son M.O. et s'est attaqué à Kane sur le chemin du retour…_

Les 3 Agents s'apprêtaient à quitter l'appartement de Kane pour suivre le même chemin que celui que le jeune homme avait dû emprunter lorsque le téléphone de Hotch brisa le silence inquiet qui engourdissait les 3 hommes.

- _Garcia ?_ décrocha celui-ci. (…) _Non, il n'est pas chez lui_. (…) _Où ça ?_ (…).

- _On vient de retrouver un corps à un bloc du bureau_. Annonça-t-il à ses compagnons lorsqu'il eut mis fin à la conversation.

- _Kane ?_ Interrogea Rossi.

- _Ça en a tout l'air… La police nous attend sur place_.

- _Merde !_ Jura Dereck.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bon, OK, j'avoue. Le chapitre précédent était vraiment très court. _**

**Alors pour les impatients (ils se reconnaitront), voici un petit supplément pour vous faire patienté jusqu'à lundi. C'est une scène très "Criminal Minds" mais le prochain sera nettement plus axé sur Hotch et Prentiss. Sur ce, Bon week-end ! (oui, je sais, je suis un peu sadique ! niark, niark ! LOL)**

CHAPITRE 08.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à FBI pour arriver sur la scène de crime. Ils trouvèrent celle-ci quadrillé par 2 agents de police en uniforme. Le premier s'évertuait à délimité une zone d'investigation à l'aide d'un ruban jaune entre un magasin de fleurs et une boutique d'électronique. Le second montait la garde devant le cadavre à demi-dissimulé derrière une benne à ordure, comme un videur à l'entrée d'une discothèque.

- _Agent Hotch_. Se présenta celui-ci en montrant son badge à ce dernier. _Voici les Agents Rossi et Morgan_.

- _Le FBI ?_

- Oui. Il se pourrait que celui-ci soit l'un des nôtres. Expliqua Rossi en désignant le corps.

Morgan n'avait pas attendu l'aval de l'uniforme. Il avait passé le rempart que représentait celui-ci pour aller directement au corps.

- _Hotch !_ L'interpela-t-il.

L'intéressé et Rossi rejoignirent leur ami.

- _C'est lui !_ Soupira Dereck.

- _Merde !_ Jura Rossi.

Pendant une seconde, Hocth fixa le corps du jeune homme sans le voir.

Et puis sa jeunesse lui sauta aux yeux.

Et puis, tout reste apparut.

Les empreintes de brulure, cerclé de rouge, sur la chemise froissée du corps sans vie, la flaque de sang qui continuait à s'élargir à quelques centimètres de leurs pieds, le regard clair de l'Agent Kane ouvert sur le vide…

Il chancela.

- _Aaron, est-ce que ça va ?_ S'inquiéta Rossi.

- _Oui_. Se reprit Hotch.

- _Peut-être que tu devrais rentrer au bureau ?_ Suggéra son ami.

- _Ça va ! Morgan qu'est-ce qu'on a ?_

- _Hotch,_ Insista Rossi, _il faut que quelqu'un prévienne Emily_…

Hotch réalisa soudain que Rossi avait raison. Il fallait que quelqu'un l'annonce à la jeune femme. La culpabilité allait la dévaster. Réalisa-t-il aussitôt.

- _OK !_ Accorda-t-il. _Vous… Vous vous occupez de… ?_

Il désigna le cadavre. « _Comme s'il n'avait plus la force de prononcer le nom de l'agent Kane_ » Songea Rossi en le voyant soupirer d'un air las.

- _Bien sûr !_ Le rassura-t-il.

Hotch passa une main sur son visage abattu. Puis, se frayant un chemin à travers la foule de curieux, il regagna leurs véhicules et quitta l'agitation de la scène de crime, presque avec soulagement. Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, plusieurs véhicules de police croisèrent son chemin en sens inverse. « _Il avait perdu un agent_ ». Prenait-il conscience, lentement, amèrement.

- _Est-ce qu'il va aller ?_ S'inquiéta Morgan en désignant le coin de la rue derrière laquelle le véhicule d'Hotch venait de disparaitre.

- _Oui._ Tenta de le rassurer Rossi. « _Et de se rassurer lui-même !_ » Soupira-t-il intérieurement. _Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?_

- _6 impactes_. Compta Dereck. _Il ne doit pas être mort depuis plus de quelques minutes… Quelques minutes qu'on a gâchées. On aurait pu lui sauver la vie Rossi ! Pendant qu'il se faisait tuer, nous, on fouillait son appartement. On aurait dû deviner que le suspect ne l'attaquerait pas chez lui, mais en pleine rue_…

- _Il n'y a qu'un seul coupable à la mort de l'Agent Kane_. Argua Dave en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami. _L'homme qui a appuyé sur la gâchette. Et on va le trouver Dereck. Je te le promets !_

- _On n'a pas le choix !_ Grogna Morgan. _Parce que sa prochaine cible, à un moment ou à un autre, sera Emily_.

- _Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu quelque chose ?_ S'enquit finalement Rossi auprès de l'uniforme qui montait la garde.

- _Le contraire serait étonnant !_ Fit remarquer celui-ci en désignant la foule qui continuait de s'entasser peu à peu autour du cordon de délimitation.

Rossi laissa son regard parcourir l'assistance. Des femmes, des enfants, des familles. La rue était commerçante et plutôt fréquentée en ce dimanche après-midi. Tous fixaient le corps, certain avec curiosité, d'autre avec horreur. Une dame âgée, soutenue par une canne, pleurait en silence, l'air choquée. Rossi alla vers elle.

- Madame, e_st-ce que ça va ?_ S'enquit-il doucement.

La femme n'eut pas la force de répondre. Elle chancela et Rossi la rattrapa de justesse.

- _Officier !_ Interpela-t-il l'un des nouveaux venus. _Trouvez-moi un siège pour Madame_.

Ce dernier traversa la rue en courant, emprunta un fauteuil au café d'en face, et le ramena diligemment à Rossi. Ce dernier le remercia d'un signe de tête et aida la vieille dame à s'asseoir.

- _Vous avez vu ce qui s'est passé, n'est-ce pas ?_ Interrogea-t-il lorsqu'elle eut retrouvé quelques couleurs.

Elle hocha la tête.

- _La camionnette… Elle s'est arrêtée brusquement à côté du jeune homme… Et le type… Il lui a sauté dessus et a tiré sur le pauvre avec un revolver_… Sanglota-t-elle en évitant de tourner à nouveau les yeux vers le corps sans vie. _Et il lui a tiré dessus encore, et encore, et encore… Il n'avait rien fait pourtant... Le jeune homme, je veux dire. Il sortait de chez le fleuriste avec son bouquet. Si content. Il semblait si content… et si jeune… Oh mon Dieu…_

Elle fondit en larmes.

- _Vous avez vu le visage de son agresseur ?_

Elle secoua la tête.

- _Il portait une casquette… Ou une capuche… Je ne sais plus_…

- _Vous vous souvenez peut-être d'un détail ? Sa carrure ? Son teint de peau ? Une cicatrice ? Des bijoux ?_

A nouveau la veille dame secoua la tête.

- _Alors ?_ S'enquit Morgan lorsque Rossi l'eut rejoint auprès du corps une minute plus tard.

- _Rien. Mais ce type fait preuve d'une arrogance qui lui fait commettre de plus en plus d'erreur. Il a tiré sur Kane, devant une foule de témoins, le visage quasiment à découvert_…

- _Et devant une caméra_. Fit remarquer Morgan en désignant un ATM de l'autre côté de la rue.

- _Croisons les doigts pour avoir la chance de notre côté_. Pria Rossi. _Parce que sinon, à ce rythme-là, il ne restera plus beaucoup d'entre nous d'ici la fin du week-end._

- _Ma puce ?_ Fit Morgan en collant son téléphone à son oreille. _Sur Main Street, un distributeur ATM. Tu peux nous trouver les vidéos de surveillance ?_

- « _Est-ce que je PEUX_… ». _Tu m'insultes là_. Ironisa l'analyste. _Bien sûr que je peux t'avoir ça. Qu'est-ce que je cherche ?_

- _Crois-moi bébé. Quand tu le verras, tu sauras_…

- _Hum… Rassurant_.

Et Pénélope raccrocha, laissant Morgan sourire affectueusement pour nul autre que lui-même.

- _Un bouquet_. Lui signala Rossi en désignant un amas de fleurs multicolores qui gisaient en désordre à 2 enjambés du corps.

- _Tu crois que c'était pour Prentiss ?_ S'étonna sincèrement Dereck.

- _Ca ne m'aurait pas étonné mais, j'en doute_. Sourit Dave en se baissant pour se saisir du Smartphone de Kane qui gisait hors de la poche de veste de celui-ci.

Il l'ouvrit et, d'un air amer, montra l'écran à Morgan. En image de fond, Kane apparaissait, une toute jeune femme rousse entre les bras.

- _Le suspect ne prend même plus la peine de suivre ou se renseigner sur ses victimes comme il l'a fait avant ses 3 premières attaques._ Nota Rossi.

- _Il perd le contrôle_.

- _La prochaine fois, on sait à qui il va s'en prendre_…

- _A Prentiss_. Soupira Dereck d'un air sombre.


	9. Chapter 9

Emily avait ruminé sa colère en silence pendant l'heure qu'avait durée l'intervention. Aussi, lorsque Hotch revint aux locaux du BAU, et que celui-ci l'ignora lorsqu'elle tenta de l'approcher pour lui faire part de sa frustration, elle s'énerva pour de bon.

Son ancien supperviseur avait regagné son bureau d'un seul élan, plongé dans ses sombres pensées, et avait fermé la porte derrière lui. Il venait de raccrocher d'avec Morgan. « _Vu l'escale dans le comportement violent du suspect, la prochaine victime pourrait bien directement être Emily_ ». Lui avait-il dit.

Il venait de se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil, la tête entre les mains. « _Le FBI venait de perdre un Agent. **Il** venait de perdre un agent ! Il ne pourrait pas supporter d'en perdre un autre…_ ». C'est à ce moment-là que Prentiss poussa la porte de son bureau sans s'être donné la peine de frapper.

Il releva distraitement la tête.

- _Pas tout de suite Emily_. Fit-il plus las que jamais.

Mais, toute à sa colère, Prentiss ne prit pas conscience de l'état de son ancien supérieur et ami.

- _Il faut qu'on parle !_ Lâcha-t-elle en s'efforçant de contenir son irritation.

Pensant que la jeune femme venait d'apprendre la mort _par sa faute_ de l'agent novice, Hotch se redressa, prêt à réconforté la jeune femme autant qu'il lui était possible de le faire.

- _Je ne travaille plus pour le BAU !_ Attaqua Emily en posant à plat ses 2 mains sur le bureau derrière lequel s'était réfugié son ancien supérieur. _Je ne travaille plus pour vous ! Et cette enquête me revient de droit. Vous n'aviez aucun droit de m'exclure de cette intervention de manière aussi arbitraire !_

Pendant un instant, Hotch resta pantois, abasourdi par le tour que prenait cet entretien. Et puis, la fatigue, la tristesse et la rancœur, annihilèrent sa bonne volonté.

- _Ce suspect s'en ait pris à 2 de nos Agents_. S'énerva Hotch. _Tu n'es admise dans ces bureaux et sur cette enquête que par pure courtoisie envers une ancienne collègue. Interpol n'a pas à se mêler de cette affaire. Les choix de qui participe ou ne participe pas à une intervention ne regardent que moi. Si ma manière de travailler ne te convient plus, tu es libre de retourner en Angleterre !_

- « _par pure courtoisie » ?_ S'étrangla Prentiss. _Ce suspect s'en prend aux gens que JE côtoie. Pas à ceux que VOUS ou Rossi fréquentez, à MES amies et collègues. Quant aux droits qu'à Interpol, je vous ferais **courtoisement** remarquer qu'étant donné que le suspect a tué autant en Europe qu'aux States, cette enquête nous revient de droit !_

- _Emily, je ne veux pas me fâcher avec toi_. Soupira Hotch en serrant les dents, s'efforçant de retrouver son calme. _Je sais bien que de rester sur la touche doit t'être pénible, mais… Je ne peux pas t'exposer impunément à ce psychopathe…_

A nouveau, Hotch se passe une main lasse sur le visage, comme avait pu par ce geste en évacuer toute fatigue.

La colère d'Emily s'estompa devant la détresse évidente de l'un des hommes qu'elle respectait plus que tous autres. Ce n'est que là qu'elle prit conscience d'une chose :

- _Vous avez dit « Le suspect s'en ait pris à 2 de nos Agents » ?_ Souffla-t-elle tandis qu'une boule d'angoisse lui nouait irrépressiblement le ventre. _L'Agent Kane ?_

Hotch hocha la tête.

- _Oh mon Dieu !_ Souffla Prentiss en le laissant tomber sur le siège derrière elle.

- _Je suis désolé_. Murmura son compagnon, compatissant.

Pendant un moment, ils restèrent tous 2 prostrés dans un silence las.

- _Quel âge avait-il ?_ Murmura Prentiss dans un souffle.

- _Ne fais pas ça Emily !_ Fit Hotch en quittant son fauteuil

Il contourna son bureau et venant poser une main bienveillante sur l'épaule d'Emily.

- _Ce n'est en rien ta faute ! … Ne te flagelle pas !_

La jeune femme laissa échapper un rire amer.

- _On trouvera celui qui a fait ça._ Soupira Hotch. _Je te le promets !_

- _Avant ou après qu'il s'en prenne à nouveau à l'un d'entre vous ?!_ Demanda-t-elle sans pouvoir ravaler une certaine panique. _S'il s'en prenait à Garcia… ou à JJ… Je… Je ne le supporterais pas_.

Pendant une seconde, l'image d'Henry, le petit bonhomme blond de JJ et Will, flotta dans leurs esprits.

- _Il ne s'en prendra à aucun autre d'entre eux !_ Lança Hotch, retrouvant son habituelle détermination.

- _Vous ne pouvez pas en être sûr…_ Nota Prentiss.

- _Oui je le peux. Parce que ce soir, je t'accompagne au gala de bienfaisance chez l'Ambassadeur ! Il veut une cible, je vais me faire un plaisir de lui en offrir une de choix !_

**_Voila pour la petite scène Hotch-Prentiss promise. Bon, OK, ça n'est pas encore très romantique entre eux. Mais promis, ça va venir... ^_^_**


	10. Chapter 10

_Il avait changé de véhicule. Il avait bien aimé, pourtant, les camionnettes blanches qu'il avait utilisées avant. En Angleterre, en France, et même ici, à Washington. Elles lui avaient rappelé celle que son voisin possédait lorsqu'il était gamin. Il était sympa le voisin. Mais… Le gringalet du FBI avait réussi à lui échapper. « Maintenant, c'était trop dangereux pour lui de continuer à les utiliser » Avait-il réalisé en sentant sa colère grimper d'un cran. Ca l'avait forcé à bruler celle qu'il avait louée en arrivant aux States. En plus, il avait eu du mal à choisir quelle voiture utiliser à partir de maintenant. Il avait fini par choisir un SUV sombre, comme ceux qu'utilisait le FBI. Il passerait plus facilement inaperçu maintenant qu'__Elle__ avait retrouvé ses anciens collègues. Il les haïssait ceux-là. Tous !_

_Son regard, étincelant de rage, se porta, par-delà la fenêtre teintée de sa nouvelle voiture de location, sur le couple qui remontait le long de l'allée menant à la vaste résidence de l'autre côté de la rue. La résidence de __ses__ parents. Il y était déjà venu, en repérage, quelques mois plus tôt alors qu'elle était partie en mission au Venezuela et qu'il n'avait pas pu la suivre là-bas. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à l'imaginer adolescente, dans cette maison boisée, chaleureuse, solide et élégante. Exactement ce qu'elle était. Comme en cet instant, alors qu'elle patientait, au bras de l'autre, le taciturne, tandis que ce dernier abandonnait les clefs de son véhicule au voiturier. Elle était époustouflante. Vêtue d'une élégante robe noire, parfaite et simple. Cette tenue mettait en valeur son teint pâle et sa silhouette à se damner. Il sentit son ventre se nouer et son excitation faire pression contre son jean tandis qu'il imaginait leurs corps se nouer. « Et c'était pour l'autre, le taciturne, qu'elle s'était habillée comme ça ? » Réalisa-t-il douloureusement._

_Une bouffée de haine le souleva. « Pourquoi le défiait-elle comme ça ? ». Sa patience était à bout et maintenant, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir dire avec certitude s'il l'adorait ou la haïssait._

_Et ce type à son bras… Pour une fois, il souriait. Il lui souriait, à Elle. Tendrement. _

_La haine le posséda à tel point qu'il dut s'accrocher au volant de son SUV pour ne pas sauter du véhicule et courir les descendre là, tout de suite, et mettre à fin à son supplice et à leurs bonheurs. Les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent et ses bras tremblaient tant il devait se contenir. Mais il n'était pas stupide. Il savait que les autres de la bande ne devaient pas être loin. Il attendrait. Il patienterait. Et quand ils s'y attendraient le moins, il le descendrait, le type à son bras, comme il avait descendu tous les autres. ! Et le type ravalerait son sourire niais. Et cette fois, Elle serait à lui. Elle réaliserait combien il avait fait pour elle et elle ne pourrait pas faire autrement que de reconnaitre les sentiments qu'il lui inspirait. Il savait qu'elle allait l'aimer. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Il le fallait. Elle allait l'aimer ! Elle l'aimait déjà…_

_A cette pensée, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire._

_Mais la bulle de son fantasme éclata brusquement lorsque son téléphone portable, abandonné sur le siège passager de son SUV, se mit à vibrer. « Numéro masqué » indiquait l'écran. Mais ça ne le troubla pas. Une seule personne avait ce numéro et, à la pensée de celui qui l'appelait, un sourire cruel fendit son visage. Celui-là non plus ne la possèderait jamais…_

**Très petit chapitre. Mais je ne vais pas être sadique à ce point là (petite pensée pour Nadoune. LOL) et poster la suite dans la foulée... J'espère que vous aimerez... **  
**Merci encore pour votre soutient et n'hésitez pas à commenter ou à me dire ce que vous souhaitez pour la suite... (^_^)**


	11. Chapter 11

Hotch avait arrêté le SUV devant l'allée recouverte d'un tapis vert qui menait à la résidence de l'ambassadeur Prentiss. C'était la première fois qu'il visitait la demeure personnelle de la famille et il devait reconnaître qu'il se sentait anxieux, pas à cause du tueur embusqué qu'il défiait, mais par cette maison boisée construite toute en longueur. Cette résidence respirait l'aisance et il prenait brusquement conscience du milieu dans lequel avait grandi Emily Prentiss… Et il était bien différent de celui que lui-même avait connu. Qu'elle puisse avoir grandi dans de tels décors, voir même dans un luxe plus évident encore, et choisit de consacrer sa carrière et sa vie à la compréhension et à la protection des êtres, la rendait plus admirable encore qu'elle ne l'était déjà à ses yeux. « Au même titre que tous ses collaborateurs ! » Se reprit-il intérieurement. C'est peut-être pour compenser cette supériorité qu'il ressentait brusquement chez elle qu'il s'avança pour ouvrir la portière à sa collègue, soufflant son rôle au portier qui s'était déjà présenté.

Cette dernière posa ses talons sur le tapis vert, découvrant une paire de jambes fines et blanches sur lesquelles virevoltait une courte robe noire. Elle était magnifique. Très féminine et différente de la professionnelle qu'il avait gardé en mémoire. Songea-t-il non sans une pointe de regret.

- _Tu es ravissante_. Souligna-t-il avec un sourire indécis.

Prentiss leva un visage étonné vers lui et, pendant une seconde, Hotch se demanda s'il avait été inconvenant. Mais la jeune femme lui sourit.

- _Merci._

Et pour la première fois en 48 heures, Hotch se sentit spontanément sourire.

- _Vous êtes également très élégant_. Lui retourna-t-elle le compliment en désignant le smoking noir et blanc qu'il portait pour l'occasion. _Mais, par pitié, dites-moi que vous portez un gilet en dessous_.

Le sourire d'Hocth se crispa.

- _Bien sûr ! Mais je ne prends pas de risque en supposant que ce n'est pas ton cas, n'est-ce pas ?_

Il fit remarquer à Prentiss les fines bretelles de sa robe. La jeune femme lui offrit un rictus d'excuse.

- _Ca ne s'accordait pas avec mon maquillage_. Parodia-t-elle, arrachant un nouveau sourire à son ancien supérieur.

Ce dernier passa finalement le bras d'Emily sous le sien et, tendant les clefs du SUV au voiturier, ils remontèrent l'allée jusqu'à l'entrée de la vaste maison de l'ambassadeur avec une lenteur étudié et voulue. « _Il vous faudra être aussi explicite que possible !_ » Leurs avait recommandé Rossi avant de les laisser partir une demi-heure plus tôt.

Afin de protéger la famille de Prentiss, ce dernier lui avait proposé de s'installer dans l'une des nombreuses chambres d'amis qui ponctuaient son immense demeure.

« _Non. Ca attirerait l'attention du tueur sur lui_ ». Avait d'abord protesté Emily. Mais Rossi avait insisté, prétextant que lui-même irait loger chez une _amie_. La jeune femme avait fini par accepter, reconnaissante, et secrètement soulagée de pouvoir écarter le danger de sa mère ou d'être cantonnée au 9m3 d'une chambre d'hôtel.

Illuminée de la même élégance que sa fille, cette dernière accueillait cordialement ses invités les uns après les autres dans le vaste hall marbré de sa résidence. A la vue d'Emily, son visage s'illumina.

- _Tu es venue !_ S'exclama-t-elle ravie.

- _Comme tu vois_… Lui sourit Emily en l'embrassant sur les 2 joues.

- _Agent Hocthner ?_ S'étonna l'ambassadeur sans parvenir à dissimuler son étonnement lorsque ses yeux se portèrent sur le compagnon de sa fille.

- _Je suis venue accompagnée_. L'informa sa fille en réprimant un rictus embarrassé. _J'espère que ça ne te gêne pas ?_

Brusquement, le visage de sa mère se fendit d'un sourire réjoui.

- _Mais pas du tout ! Je suis enchantée de vous revoir Agent Hotchner_. Sourit-elle à Hotch en lui serrant chaleureusement la main.

Ses yeux allaient de la jeune femme à son compagnon avec un sourire dissimulant mal la satisfaction qu'elle retirait de cette situation.

- _Moi également. J'espère que vous pardonnerez mon intrusion_…

- _Mais bien sûr !_ Sourit-elle encore. _Excusez ma surprise. C'est la première fois qu'Emily ramène un homme à la maison. J'en suis ravie. Mais… Faites comme chez vous. Il y a un bar et un orchestre dans le parc. Le dîner sera servi dans une heure. Pourquoi Emily ne vous montrerait-elle pas son ancienne chambre ?_

- _Maman… !_ Tenta de protester la jeune femme.

Mais l'ambassadeur les poussa gentiment en avant, sans leurs laisser l'occasion de protester d'avantage.

Hotch ne put se retenir de pouffer.

- _Je crois que ma mère sera plus que ravie le jour où je m'installerais définitivement_… Grimaça-t-elle en guise d'excuse.

- _Sans l'ombre d'un doute_. Sourit insensiblement Hotch.

La jeune femme saisit une flûte de champagne sur plateau d'un serveur qui passait à proximité et l'avala d'un seul trait. Mélanger le travail et sa vie privée n'avait jamais été ce qui la mettait le plus à l'aise.

- _Est-ce que ça va ?_ S'inquiéta Hotch.

- _Oui_. Fit Emily en hochant la tête.

Elle entraîna Aaron par le bras, vers les lourds escaliers de bois qui menaient à l'étage.

- _L'idée de montrer ma chambre d'adolescente n'est pas mauvaise après tout_. Sourit-elle. _Elle est exposée côté rue et a une large fenêtre qui laisse voir à travers…_

- « _Etre aussi explicite que possible » hein ?!_

- _C'est ça !_

« _Sauf qu'il n'avait aucune idée jusqu'à quel point il pouvait se permettre d'être explicite avec Prentiss !_ » Regretta intérieurement Hotch.  
Lorsqu'il ne s'était pas efforcé d'être indifférent, il avait toujours voulu faire « bonne impression » devant Prentiss. Peut-être parce qu'à son arrivée au BAU, il avait cru qu'elle était là pour le juger sur ordre de la Superviseur Strauss. Peut-être parce qu'elle était la plus équilibrée de Agent qu'il ait jamais eu sous son commandement et, qu'à ses côtés, il prenait la pleine mesure de ses propres faiblesses ? Elle était forte mais savait se montrer chaleureuse quand c'était nécessaire, elle était intelligente mais savait jouer de ses charmes au besoin. La seule « faiblesse » qu'il ne lui ait jamais trouvée au court des 6 années qu'ils avaient passé côtés à côtes, était que, parfois, elle faisait preuve d'un peu trop d'indépendance à son goût, ce qui la mettait inévitablement en danger. Et il supportait mal cet état de fait : qu'elle put se mettre en danger sans qu'il soit là pour assurer ses arrières. C'était probablement pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas gardé le contact avec Prentiss lorsque cette dernière eut choisi de s'exiler en Angleterre. Il lui était plus facile de nier son existence entière, plutôt que d'apprendre au quotidien qu'elle affrontait des dangers contre lesquels il ne pouvait pas la protéger…

Lui, au contraire, avait souvent l'impression d'être sur le fil du rasoir, autant lorsqu'il faisait le point sur sa vie personnelle, que sur sa vie professionnelle. Il s'efforçait de rester indifférent, la plus part du temps, face aux horreurs de son métier, et de se montrer amical avec le peu de personnes en qui il avait confiance, mais il savait que son tempérament le portait à l'excessivité. Il se montrait tantôt froid comme un mûr, tantôt il se sentait sur le point de tout envoyer balader lorsque les émotions l'envahissaient.  
Heureusement, il avait Jack ! Jack était la seule chose tangible de son existence dont il ne doutait jamais. Il avait été excessif avec Hayley également. Idolâtrant presque l'image de la mère parfaite qu'il se faisait d'elle lorsqu'elle était encore vivante. Mais refusant tous les compromis qu'il lui aurait été possible de faire pour continuer à partager sa vie. Il avait fallu qu'il choisisse, et il avait choisi son métier. C'était peut-être à cause de ses propres excessivités que Hotch estimait autant le tempérament posé que Prentiss adoptait depuis qu'il la connaissait…

- _Vous êtes inquiet ?_ S'étonna cette dernière devant le silence dans lequel était plongé son compagnon depuis une minute.

Autour d'eux, la chambre d'adolescente de Prentiss le fit doucement sourire. « _Autant pour son tempérament posé !_ » Sourit-il intérieurement en découvrant une pièce sombre, dont les murs rouges étaient recouverts de posters gothiques en tous genres.

- _J'étais en pleine phase rébellion_. Expliqua-t-elle devant le regard narquois que tourna vers elle son compagnon.

- _Je vois ça !_ Rit-il.

Emily détourna les yeux en réprimant le trouble qui lui nouait l'estomac. Le spectacle de Hotch aussi léger était rare. Elle alla jusqu'à la fenêtre et tira les rideaux.

- _Une vue parfaite sur l'entrée du parc, le parking, et la rue_. Commenta-t-elle.

Elle sentit Hotch venir se placer dans son dos mais garda les yeux fixement rivés par-delà les vitres.

- _Il est là, quelque part_. Nota Emily sans pouvoir contenir la rage qui lui nouait soudain la gorge.

Pendant un long moment, Hotch resta derrière elle, et cette seule présence apaisa peu à peu la jeune femme.

- _Redescendons_. Fit finalement Hotch en saisissant doucement sa main.

Emily lui sourit, résignée, et le suivit jusqu'au jardin qui s'étendait au-delà de la vaste maison de l'Ambassadeur. Là, un chapiteau blanc occupait l'espace sur leurs droites, tandis qu'à leurs gauches, une petite estrade dominant une piste de danse aménagée accueillait un petit orchestre. Et partout, des lanternes illuminaient ce crépuscule d'une auréole tremblotante.

Emily sourit.

- _Ma mère ne fait jamais les choses à moitié_. Fit-elle remarquer en souriant.

L'orchestre entama un nouveau morceau. « _Le même que celui qui avait clôturé le mariage de JJ et Will_ » Réalisèrent-ils en même temps.

- _Tu m'accorderais cette danse ?_ S'enquit Hotch sans pouvoir réprimer l'amusement que le parallélisme entre ces 2 moments avivait en lui.

Emily lui offrit un sourire resplendissant.

- _Avec joie_.

Une seconde plus tard, elle se retrouvait entre les bras de Hotch avec une nostalgie qui les murèrent tous 2 dans un silence troublé. Malgré le danger, ils se surprirent à éprouver un même sentiment paisible.

**Bon, OK, ça n'est pas encore franchement "romantique" entre eux. Mais promis, ça va venir... Ne perdez pas espoir ! LOL.**  
**Encore une fois, merci pour votre soutient et n'hésitez pas à commenter. Ca fait toujours plaisir... (^_^)**


	12. Chapter 12

- _On a aucune vue d'ici_. Ragea Morgan. _Ce type pourrait faire irruption à l'intérieur de la maison et nous, on serait toujours là, à faire le pied de grue._

- _Tu t'inquiètes pour Emily et Hotch ?!_ Compatit Rossi. _Ils savent se défendre tu sais ?!_

Enfoncés dans les sièges de leurs SUV, parqué quelques mètres en avant de la demeure de l'Ambassadeur, les 2 agents du FBI surveillaient les alentours depuis leurs rétroviseurs.

- _Emily est déjà morte une fois dans mes bras Rossi_. Soupira Dereck. _Et Hotch a déjà morflé aussi. Je devrais être là-bas, à sa place, pas ici à poiroter…_

- _Fais leur confiance. Je suis sûr qu'ils s'en sortent très bien_.

Puis, portant à sa bouche le micro dissimulé dans sa manche, Rossi s'enquit :

- _JJ, Blake, vous avez quelques choses ?_

- _Le calme plat !_ Soupira JJ.

- _Mais on a une superbe vu sur le jardin arrière de la résidence Prentiss_. Intervint Blake. _L'Ambassadeur sait vraiment comment créer une ambiance._

- _Elles sont positionnées là-haut_. Expliqua Rossi, devant l'air dubitatif de Morgan, en désignant la colline qui délimitait l'arrière de la demeure.

- _C'est un vrai parking de notre côté_. Les informa ce dernier.

Devant la luxueuse demeure, une cinquantaine de voitures étaient garées en ligne parallèle.

- _Il doit y avoir foule à l'intérieur_. Nota Dave.

- _Je confirme_. Sourit JJ en faisant le point de l'objectif qu'elle tenait fixement braqué sur le parc emplit d'invités.

- _Tu les vois ?_ S'enquit Dereck.

De son appareil photo, JJ parcourut la foule en contrebas. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour identifier Emily et Hotch au milieu de l'élégance mouvante des invités de l'Ambassadeur tant ils se fondaient dans ce décor. Lorsqu'elle les eu enfin trouvé, enlacés sur la piste de danse comme coupé du monde, elle resta interdite pendant une minute. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du couple qu'ils formaient. Lui, grand et élégant, Elle, gracieuse et élancée. Ils lui apparaissaient, soudain, sous un tout nouveau jour, et le couple qu'ils formaient lui sembla d'une évidence brutale. Elle tressaillit. « Comment n'avait-elle pas réalisé _ça_ plus tôt ?! ».

Et puis, elle se souvint de toutes ces journées où les professionnels qu'ils étaient s'étaient côtoyés, Lui, aussi renfermé qu'il était possible de l'être afin de caché ses failles et ses doutes. Elle, qui avait été si désireuse de s'intégrer, de se construire un foyer plus permanent que tout ce qu'elle avait connu jusqu'à présent, et qui, à cause de cela, n'aurait risqué pour rien au monde la stabilité qu'elle avait découverte au sein du BAU. Brusquement, elle réalisa que ni Hotch, ni Emily, ne devait s'être avoué ce qui venait de la frapper. Ni l'un à l'autre, ni à eux-même.

- _Oui, je les vois_. Répondit-elle finalement tandis que le couple quittait la piste de danse main dans la main.

- _Quelqu'un de suspect dans les parages ?_ S'enquit Rossi.

- _Pas que je vois… Mais…_

_- Mais ?_

- _Mais ça regorge d'endroit où se dissimuler. Le suspect pourrait être caché n'importe où… Et à cette distance, pour les protéger, c'est d'un snipper dont nous aurions besoin._

Rossi jeta un regard inquiet vers Morgan. Ce dernier serrait les poings.

La sonnerie du portable de celui-ci les tira de l'inquiétude qui les avait brusquement murés dans le silence.

- _Parles-moi Baby girl !_ Décrocha Dereck en voyant apparaitre, sur l'écran de son Smartphone, une photo colorée de Garcia.

- _De mauvaise humeur mon sucre brun ?!_ S'étonna Pénélope devant la voix enrouée de son ami. _Racontes à la déesse de compassion que je suis ce qui trouble ton cœur…_

Morgan laissa échapper un rire tendre.

- _Ca va déjà mieux bébé. Et… Tu es sur haut-parleur. Tu as des news ?_

Une heure plus tôt, Blake avait relevé tous les numéros des véhicules parqués devant chez l'Ambassadeur et les avait envoyés à la brillante annaliste afin que cette dernière vérifie les antécédents de leurs propriétaires. « _Etant donné le profile impulsif et violent du suspect, il y avait fort à parier que celui-ci ait déjà un casier !_ » avait fait remarquer Rossi.

- _Oh mon cœur, tu me connais : je n'apporte que des bonnes nouvelles_. Chantonna Garcia. _Alors, lançons les hostilités : D'abord, laissez-moi vous dire que Maman Prentiss a des amis plus que rutilants : Sénateurs, hommes politiques, philanthropes, etc. J'ai même un petit bijou de Lamborghini enregistré au nom de l'acteur tellement canon de la série «Birds of Prey ». D'ailleurs, si vous croisez ce charmant jeune homme, je vous serais éternellement reconnaissante si vous pouviez discrètement lui donner mon numéro de téléphone._

- _Garcia !_ La rappela à l'ordre Rossi, faussement sévère.

- _Euh, oui, pardon ! La suite : J'ai également quelques véhicules plus modestes. Un traiteur, quelques locations, une flopée de serveurs dont 2 possèdent un casier. Mais rien qui ne corresponde au sale type qu'on recherche. Des délits mineurs : vol, ébriété sur la voie publique, etc._

_- Rien de plus abject ?_ Insista Blake.

- _Très chers, vous avez vraiment des goûts déplorables. Mais oui, j'ai mieux. Est-ce que vous avez un SUV immatriculé « ED3 GZZ » dans votre champ de mire ?_

Les 2 hommes jetèrent un coup d'œil alentour.

- _Non._

_- Oui._ Les coupa JJ en réglant son objectif. _Sur votre trottoir, 7 véhicules en contrebas_.

- _Je vous parie mon salaire annuel que vous trouverez votre homme à l'intérieur_. Sourit Garcia.

- _Et tu as trouvé ça dans ta boule de cristal, magicienne ?_ S'étonna Morgan dans un rire.

- _Tu doutes de mes pouvoirs, Oh Homme de peu de foi ?_

- _Jamais mon cœur !_

- _En fait, le SUV en question est une voiture de location. Loué au nom de Nicolas Gogol_.

- _Et ?_ S'étonna Blake.

- _Et_, reprit JJ, _il s'agit de l'auteur préféré d'Emily !_

- _Et_, insista Garcia, _ce même Nicolas Gogol a également loué une camionnette blanche, il y a une semaine de cela chez un petit concessionnaire du district d'Anacostia. Camionnette que la police de Washington vient de retrouver entièrement brûlée sur un quai du Potomac_.

- _Ce type est suffisamment futé pour bruler le véhicule qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il a su qu'il était découvert et… il loue une nouvelle voiture en empruntant le même nom ?!_ S'étonna Blake.

- _On avait établi que ce type n'avait pas inventé l'eau chaude_. Lui rappela Dereck.

- _Ouais, mais à ce point-là… ?_ Nota JJ hébétée.

- _En tous cas, c'est notre homme !_ Conclut Rossi.

- _On vous rejoint_. Les informa Blake en extirpant leur SUV de leur poste d'observation surélevé.

Les 2 hommes sautèrent de leurs véhicules, armes aux poings. Silencieusement, ils remontèrent le long de la file de voitures parquées entre eux et celle du suspect. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres lorsque le moteur du SUV vrombit. Dans un crissement de pneus déchirant, le véhicule bondit en avant et dévala la tranquille rue de banlieue comme chassée par le diable.

- _Merde !_ Jura Rossi.

Et les 2 hommes se précipitèrent vers leurs propres SUV...


	13. Chapter 13

- _Il nous suit ?_ S'enquit Prentiss en résistant à l'envi de se retourner, tandis que leurs voitures s'éloignaient de la résidence de ses parents.

- _Oui. Un SUV sombre, 4 véhicules derrière nous_.

Une heure plus tôt, Hotch et elle avaient trouvé un statu quo acceptable entre le jeu qu'ils étaient supposés jouer pour mener à bien leur mission et les émotions qui les bousculaient malgré eux. Enlacés au milieu des autres couples, la musique les dispensait d'une conversation qui menaçait de devenir trop intime, trop gênante, pour préserver le fragile équilibre de leur non-relation. Mais elle leur permettait aussi d'offrir au tueur le tableau qu'on attendait d'eux.

Pendant près d'une heure, ils étaient restés enlacés.

Et puis, un serveur avait malencontreusement fait tomber son plateau, brisant le contenu de celui-ci dans un fracas subit et sonore. Hocth avait sursauté, faisant pivoter d'instinct Prentiss dans son dos, se plaçant ainsi entre la menace supposée et la jeune femme.

Ils avaient laissé échapper un même soupir de soulagement lorsqu'ils avaient pris conscience de leur méprise. Hotch, ne supportant finalement plus l'incertitude qui lui nouait les tripes, avait décidé de bousculer le programme. Il avait quitté la piste de danse, la main d'Emily dans la sienne, et l'avait immédiatement emmené jusqu'à leurs voitures. « _Si 30 minutes avaient suffis à décider le tueur qu'il devait éliminer l'Agent Kane, les 2 heures pendant lesquelles Prentiss et lui avaient joué la comédie devait largement suffirent pour que le suspect le haïsse_ ».

Ils prirent la direction de chez Rossi.

- _Appelles Morgan !_ Ordonna-t-il à Prentiss lorsqu'ils furent à l'abri, dans l'habitacle du SUV. _Vois s'ils nous suivent_…

Emily s'exécuta et découvrit que la surprise avait fait prendre du retard à l'équipe. Ils étaient sur le chemin, mais quelques kilomètres derrière Hotch et elle. Pour raccourcir la distance qui les séparait, Hotch roula aussi tranquillement que le permettait le trafic de ce dimanche soir.

- _Où êtes-vous ?_ Interrogea-t-il tandis qu'il garait le SUV dans la descente de garage attenante à la vaste maison de Dave.

- _Au bout de la rue. On vous rejoint_… Fit Rossi dans son micro.

Hotch coupa le moteur.

- _Le suspect est toujours là ?_

Emily hocha la tête.

- _Oui. Et maintenant ?_

- _Maintenant tu descends tranquillement et va te mettre à l'abri chez Rossi. Si notre profil est correct, ce type va vouloir s'en prendre à moi à la seconde où je serais seul._

- _C'est une très mauvaise idée_. Souffla Emily, incapable de réfréner les doutes qui lui nouaient les entrailles.

- _Tout se passera bien_. Tenta de la rassurer Hotch.

Mais la grimace explicitement dubitative de Prentiss prouva à quel point elle doutait de ce plan. « _Jamais elle n'aurait dû donner son consentement à cette mission. C'était du suicide ; Celui de Hotch !_ ».

- _Emily_, fit-il en la forçant d'un doigt à tourner son visage inquiet vers lui, _tout se passera comme prévu_.

- _Mouais_…

La mauvaise volonté qu'elle mettait à s'en convaincre le fit sourire. Puis d'un geste du menton, il lui ordonna de quitter le SUV.

- _Soyez prudent !_

_- Toujours !_

Et Emily sauta du véhicule.

Avant même qu'elle ait atteint le perron, le SUV de Hotch avait disparu de la descente de garage.


	14. Chapter 14

Hotch éloigna sa voiture aussi rapidement qu'il était venu lentement. Il voulait éloigner le plus possible le tueur de Prentiss et de sa fine robe dénuée de protection pare-balle.

En quelques secondes, il avait quitté la rue où vivait Dave. En une minute, il avait quitté le quartier.

- _On est sur tes tallons_. L'informa Rossi lorsqu'ils l'eurent enfin rattrapé.

Hotch hocha la tête à l'adresse du rétroviseur dans lequel il croisait le regard de son aîné.

Il avait été prévu que Hotch attire le suspect, non pas chez lui où Jack serait exposé, mais sur le parking du BAU, où, en ce dimanche soir, aucun agent ne resterait, ni encourrait le risque d'être malencontreusement blessé par un tir perdu. Une équipe du SWAT avait également été prévenu et attendait le tireur, soit sur le toit du bâtiment, soit dans un van dissimulé à l'angle des locaux du FBI.

- _Il voudra savourer votre mort_. Avait estimé Reid lorsque le plan avait été mit en place plus tôt dans l'après-midi. _Il est probable que le suspect attende donc que vous sortiez de votre véhicule et s'attaque à vous une fois que vous serez à découvert._

- _Nous lui créerons les circonstances idéales_. Avait poursuivit Rossi. _Hotch, seul, désarmé, dans un lieu désert. Il ne pourra pas résister à la tentation._

Au fur et à mesure que Hotch approchait du BAU, il sentait l'angoisse de faire de plus en plus oppressante. Mais étrangement, il ne pouvait se tirer de la tête l'image de Prentiss, laissée seule sur le perron de la vaste et désertique demeure de Dave. Il avait l'impression qu'ils l'avaient abandonnée, lui et l'équipe, d'une façon plus permanente que ne l'était leurs intentions lorsqu'il l'avait déposé sur le pas de la porte.

- _Où est-il ?_ S'enquit-il dans son micro.

- _Une cinquantaine de mètre derrière toi_. Répondit Rossi.

- _Ne vous inquiétez pas_, renchérit Morgan, _JJ et Blake lui collent au train_…

- _Parfait !_

Au même moment, Hotch pénétrait sur le parking qui stagnait sous les fenêtres du BAU.

La barrière avait été intentionnellement laissée relevée, et le garde qui, habituellement, gardait l'entrée du parking, avait déserté son poste. Hotch gara son SUV prêt de la large porte de ver qui donnait sur le Hall du rez-de-chaussée. Et, avec une lenteur étudiée, gagna l'entrée du batiment.

- _Monsieur ! ?_

Une jeune femme, impeccablement coiffée, et vêtue d'un élégant tailleur, franchissait les portes et se précipita à sa rencontre. Pendant une seconde, Hotch se figea.

- _Qui êtes-vous ?_ S'énerva-t-il en songeant au tireur qui suivait ses pas.

- _Qui est-ce ?_ S'étonna Blake stupéfaite lorsque, ayant parqué leur voiture le long du trottoir à l'extérieur du parking, elle découvrait Hotch en compagnie de la jeune femme.

- _Les bureaux étaient supposés être vides !_ S'exclama JJ.

- _Bien, apparemment, quelqu'un n'a pas eu le mémo_. Grogna Morgan.

Le regard des 4 agents se porta sur le SUV sombre, qui s'était doucement arrêté devant les barrières relevées. Pendant une poignée de secondes, le SUV resta là, comme mit en Arrêt sur image. Et puis, brusquement, il bondit en avant, avant d'effectuer un virage à 180° au milieu de la rue, puis de filer en avant comme un fou pourchassé par le diable.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?_ Souffla Blake abasourdie.

- _Hotch_, l'interpela Morgan, _Il s'enfuit_.

A leurs tours, Rossi et Blake firent faire volte-face à leurs SUV. Mais, prit au dépourvu, ils empêtrèrent leurs voitures l'une avec l'autre.

- _Je suis l'Agent March_. Sourit la jeune femme. _J'ai commencé mon stage ici la semaine dernière_.

Hotch se détourna, agacé, et réfléchissant déjà à la situation.

- _Hotch, on l'a perdu_. Lui annonça JJ une minute plus tard, comme pour accentuer encore sur la mauvaise humeur de son supérieur.

- _Retournez à l'intérieur !_ Ordonna-t-il sèchement à la toute jeune stagiaire.

- _Mais Monsieur… ?_ Insista la jeune femme.

- _Quoi ?!_ Aboya-t-il, furieux.

- _La Superviseur Strauss a téléphoné. Elle a insisté, ça semblait urgent !_

Hotch laissa échapper un soupire las.

- _Retournez à l'intérieur_. Souffla-t-il, las, à la jeune déconfite.

Epaules basses, cette dernière s'exécuta, ne comprenant pas pour quelle raison on la congédiait avec si peu de gratitude. « _Après tout, elle travaillait un dimanche !_ Grogna-t-elle intérieurement tandis que son sourire disparaissait derrière un masque agacé. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendaient de plus d'elle ?!_ »

Un instant plus tard, les 4 agents du FBI rejoignaient leur superviseur.

- _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_ Demanda JJ.

- _C'est vrai : Pourquoi le suspect s'est-il enfuit ?_ Renchérit Blake. _Il a déjà prouvé à plusieurs reprises qu'il n'était pas gêné par la présence de témoins. S'il est prêt à tuer quelqu'un devant des dizaines de passant comme ça a été le cas pour l'Agent Kane, pourquoi a-t-il fait marche arrière ce soir ?_

- _Pourquoi la présence d'une stagiaire l'aurait-elle fait fuir ?_ Questionna à son tour Dave.

- _Il nous a peut être repéré_. Suggéra Dereck.

- _Etant donné son niveau de colère, je suis étonné que même notre présence lui soit apparue comme un obstacle_. Nota Rossi.

- _L'escalade de son niveau de violence aurait du nous rendre invisible à ses yeux_. Approuva Hotch. _Qu'est-ce qui, dans l'intrusion de cette femme, a put lui faire reprendre le contrôle à ce point là ?!_

Les 5 agents piétinaient devant l'entrée du BAU, arpentant le parvis du bâtiment tandis que les idées et suggestions rebondissaient entre eux. Pendant un instant, ils restèrent silencieux. La sonnerie du téléphone portable de Blake les tira de leurs réflexions.

- _Read ?_

- _Alors ?_ S'inquiéta ce dernier. _Vous l'avez eu ? Hotch et Emily vont bien ?_

- _Ils vont bien_. Avoua la linguiste dans un soupire. _Mais le suspect a prit la fuite_.

En quelques mots, Read fut mit au courant des derniers évènements.

- _En effet, c'est inattendue comme réaction !_ Accorda le jeune Docteur.

- _Qu'est-ce que cette femme peut représenter pour le tueur, pour que celui-ci décide de se retirer ?_ Songea Rossi à voix haute.

- _Ou plutôt_, intervint Read après un instant de réflexion, _qu'est-ce que cette femme représentait pour Hotch, aux yeux du suspect ?_

A nouveau, le groupe réfléchit en silence pendant une seconde. Et brusquement Dereck prit conscience de ce que l'implication de la jeune femme avait eu sur la vision du suspect.

- _Il a vu Hocth avec une autre femme_. Réalisa-t-il.

- _On sait ça !_ S'étonna Rossi.

- _Non, tu ne comprends pas !_ Insista Morgan. _Le suspect a vu Hotch avec une autre femme que Prentiss !_

- _Et ?_ Persista à ne pas comprendre Blake.

- _Et_, comprit à son tour JJ, _le suspect a du comprendre que Hotch ne représentait pas une menace pour lui… C'est pour ça qu'il est partit sans rien tenter._

- _Merde !_ Regretta Read. _Comment on va le coincer maintenant ?_

Hotch était resté silencieux, intégrant peu à peu les conclusions de ses collègues. « _Pourtant_, nota-t-il intérieurement, _il y avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait_ ». Comment aurait réagit un homme, immature, impulsif et colérique, en comprenant que lui-même n'était pas la raison à la distance qui perdurait entre l'objet de son obsession et le tueur ? Il lui fallait un coupable. Les meurtres en étaient la preuve incontestable. S'il ne croyait plus Hotch coupable de se placer entre lui et Prentiss… « _Quoi ?_ »

Et brusquement, il sursauta. Il allait s'en prendre à la seule personne qui pouvait encore en être responsable à ses yeux : « _A Emily !_ »

- _Emily !_ S'écria-t-il en s'élançant vers sa voiture sous les yeux ébahit de ses collaborateurs. _Il va s'en prendre à Emily !_


	15. Chapter 15

Prentiss arpentait le salon de la vaste de demeure de Rossi, en long, en large et en travers, piétinant et ruminant son inquiétude avec une mauvaise humeur délibérée. « _Jamais elle n'aurait du donner son accord au plan de Hocth. C'était bien trop risqué !_ » Songeait-elle pour la énième fois. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à travers la verrière, à la descente de garage au bout de laquelle son compagnon avait disparu une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt.

Lorsqu'un SUV sombre y déboula dans un crissement de pneu, elle se précipita à la porte d'entrée, soulagée de voir ses amis revenir à elle. Mais, alors qu'à peine le véhicule immobilisé la portière du conducteur s'ouvrait, Emily comprit brutalement son erreur. Ce n'était pas l'une des voitures du FBI… mais celle du tueur.

Alors qu'il sautait du véhicule, elle entraperçu la silhouette imposante de l'homme dont le visage était rabattu sous une lourde capuche de survêtement. A peine eu-t-il bondit hors du véhicule qu'il se précipita sur elle. Emily eu juste le temps de refermer et de verrouiller la porte entre eux. L'homme s'écrasa contre le lourd panneau à demi vitré. Prentiss ne prit pas le temps de rester pour découvrir le prochain mouvement de l'homme. Elle grimpa les marches molletonnées menant à l'étage, se tordant les chevilles entre les fines lanières de ses escarpins, et courut se mettre à couvert dans la salle de bain de l'étage. Il lui sembla vaguement entendre la sonnerie de son portable abandonné dans sa pochette, sur la table du salon, un étage plus bas. Mais les cognements de son cœur résonnait dans sa tête à tel point qu'elle doutait de ce qu'elle percevait. Un craquement sonore explosa sourdement un étage plus bas. « _La porte d'entrée qui collait en éclats_ » Devina-t-elle non sans angoisse, avec la mauvaise impression de se trouver dans un film d'horreur bas de gamme.

Elle se hâta d'ôter ses escarpins et ouvrit le hublot, qui surplombait l'immense baignoire de marbre qui trônait là, et qui laissait faiblement entrer la lumière artificielle des lampadaires de la rue. Ne laissant aucune place à l'hésitation dans son « plan » d'évasion, elle enjamba l'encadrement de la fenêtre et se hissa tant bien que mal le long du mûr. Sous elle, le perron apparaissait sous la lumière aveuglante des phares restés allumés du SUV. La silhouette de son assaillant n'était pas visible depuis son point d'observation et aucune ombre de tressaillait sous ses pieds nus pour lui indiquer que son agresseur était toujours là. Ou non.

Pendant un instant, Prentiss hésita à rester là, à attendre que le suspect se lasse de la chercher, ou que l'un de ses collègues ne vienne s'enquérir d'elle. Mais redoutant de voir la tête ou l'arme de l'homme surgit dans l'encadrement de la petite fenêtre par laquelle elle s'était enfuit, alors qu'elle-même était désarmée, elle choisit finalement de prendre tenter sa chance et de sauter.

Elle s'apprêtait à s'élancer dans le vide, après une courte inspiration supposé l'encourager, lorsqu'une énorme main la saisit au collet. Un cri lui échappa. Elle bascula dans le vide et son poids l'arrachant à la main puissante qui l'a tenait depuis une seconde, elle s'écrasa sur le parvis de la résidence Rossi, heureusement recouvert en bonne partie d'une pelouse impeccablement taillée. Elle se relevait péniblement lorsqu'un nouveau jeu de phare illumina la descente de garage. Un hurlement de rage attira son regard vers l'étage. Un instant plus tard, l'ombre d'un bras, prolongé d'une arme à feu, se dessinait dans l'encadrement du hublot.

Emily se précipita vers le nouveau véhicule, qui venait d'échouer dans un vrombissement sur le carré d'herbe devançant la vaste maison de Dave. La portière côté conducteur s'ouvrit, tandis que 2 SUV supplémentaires freinaient dans un ensemble de hurlements stridents plus bas dans la descente de garage.

- _Emily !_ Hurla Hotch se précipitant vers elle.

A cet instant une détonation explosa dans le silence de la nuit.

- _A couvert !_ Entendit-elle hurler Morgan alors que celui-ci apparaissait à son tour, arme aux poings.

Une seconde détonation résonna. Et Morgan et Rossi ouvrirent le feu à leurs tours.

Après un instant, apparemment découragé par l'assaut du FBI, le tueur se retira à l'intérieur de la vaste demeure.

- _Il s'enfuit !_ Devina Morgan.

- _Je prends l'arrière_. Fit Dave, complétant les intentions de son collègue.

Dereck se précipita à l'intérieur. JJ, qui venait de surgir aux côtés de Blake, lui emboita le pas tandis que sa compagne accompagnait leur aîné.

Pendant une interminable minute, Hotch et Prentiss, couvrant le devant de la maison, s'efforcèrent de deviner ce qui se déroulait entre les mûrs qui leurs faisaient.

Et puis soudain, un concert de coup de feu retentit. Arme et lampe torche aux poings, Hotch braquait tour à tour les voies de sortie par lesquelles le tireur aurait put apparaitre.

Et soudain, comme pour répondre à ses angoisses, une silhouette apparut sur le côté, dans un concert d'allaitements sonores. Hotch braqua sa torche sur l'individu et découvrit Blake arme aux poings, essoufflée. Au même moment, un coup de feu, moins étouffés que ceux qui brisaient le silence depuis un moment, retentit, faisant tressauter l'herbe à leurs pieds.

- _A couvert !_ Hurla Hotch en attirant Prentiss dans son dos.

Une nouvelle détonation explosa tandis que l'ombre du suspect, monumentale dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée, se dirigeait sur eux pistolet en avant. Blake ouvrit le feu à son tour et l'homme sursauta avant de s'effondrer à terre dans un gémissement rauque.

Au même instant, Rossi et JJ sortirent à leurs tours de la bâtisse. Rapidement, d'un coup de pieds, ils éloignèrent le pistolet des mains de l'homme et, malgré la blessure suintante qui recouvrait la cuisse de ce dernier, ils immobilisèrent l'homme à terre. Moins d'une minute plus tard, JJ lui passait les menottes.

- _C'est bon !_ Lança Rossi à l'adresse de ses compagnons.

Morgan surgit à son tour hors de la maison. D'un coup d'œil, il évalua rapidement la situation.

- _Prentiss ?_ S'inquiéta-t-il à l'adresse de cette dernière.

Ce n'est qu'une poignée de secondes plus tard, lorsque tous réalisèrent qu'aucune réponse de leur revenait qu'ils braquèrent leurs torches vers la jeune femme.

Ils la découvrirent à terre, souffle court et levant vers eux un regard affolé. Sur ses genoux, reposait à demi le corps inconscient de Hotch. Une balle l'avait atteint en pleine poitrine...

**REVIEWS:**

**Niark, niark, comme je suis sadique (fait établit par Nadoune. LOL), je vais vous abandonner là pour le week-end... **  
**Merci encore pour votre soutient. N'hésitez pas à commenter. Et bon week-end...** ^_^


	16. Chapter 16

Les coups de feu avaient fait voler en éclats le silence obsédant de la nuit. Restée en retrait, aux côtés de Hotch, Emily avait attendu, l'estomac noué, que ses collègues et amis ressortent de chez Rossi où le suspect s'était réfigié.

Lorsque l'ombre de l'homme était brusquement réapparue dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée, pistolet aux poings, elle avait instinctivement porté la main à sa hanche, à la recherche de son arme de service. Elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi exposé et vulnérable qu'en découvrant qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre, qu'elle était à la merci de cette ombre. Et, comme dans le pire de ses cauchemars, le coup de feu avait retentit sans qu'elle n'eut pu faire quoique ce soit pour le prévenir.

Elle s'était attendue à un choc, à une explosion, à l'éclat d'une douleur déchirante dans le ventre, là où 2 ans plus tôt, le pieu l'avant transpercée. Au lieu de ça, comme au ralenti, comme dans un mauvais film, elle avait vu Hotch s'interposer entre elle et la balle, et le sursaut qu'elle s'était attendue à ressentir, elle avait vu Hotch le subir à sa place.

La seconde suivante, il basculait en arrière.

Elle avait oublié le reste du monde. Elle avait oublié ses collègues, l'homme armé qui la menaçait, la lutte qui se déroulait à quelques pas d'elle. Elle avait tendu les bras, paniquée à l'idée irrationnelle que Hotch puisse se blessé en tombant. Elle avait maladroitement tendu les mains pour tenter de le retenir. Finalement, ils avaient tous 2 échoués sur la pelouse. Le froid l'avait saisit brusquement. L'humidité de l'herbe avait eu raison de l'indifférence dont l'adrénaline avait protégé sa peau jusque là. Et le poids mort de Hotch, l'écrasant sur le sol, avait encore accentué le froid qui l'avait saisit à cet instant.

Pendant un temps interminable, elle avait cessé de respirer. Elle ne parvenait plus à penser. Son esprit s'était vidé. Rien d'autre ne prenait place dans la réalité que le visage d'Hotch, dépourvu d'expression, et son corps alangui, lourd sur elle, dépourvu de volonté, gisant sur ses genoux, à portée de main. Il y avait eu peu de situation entre eux où Emily avait eu le visage de son supérieur à portée de main. Et, lors de ces rares occasions, elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de s'avancer. Mais, maintenant que c'était le cas, qu'elle n'avait plus à craindre les conséquences de son acte, qu'elle aurait tout donné pour voir la réaction d'Hotch à son geste, elle savait déjà qu'il n'esquisserait pas la moindre réaction…

- _Hotch ?!_ S'écrièrent ses collègues en les découvrant ainsi un instant plus tard.

Tous se précipitèrent sur lui, ramenant brutalement Prentiss à la réalité. Elle repoussa d'un sursaut de volonté la panique aveuglante qui menaçait de l'avaler toute entière. Son regard se porta sur Hotch, et, elle le vit. Comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Pâle, inerte… mort !

Cette idée la révolta à tel point qu'un éclair de lucidité la foudroya. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Elle ne supporterait pas de le savoir mort. Elle ne supporterait pas de savoir qu'elle avait causé sa mort. Elle avait besoin de lui… vivant. Elle avait besoin de lui dans son monde, même si cela supposait qu'il vive à 8000kms d'elle… Car, sans cela, plus rien n'avait de sens.

Brutalement, comme un coup reçu, elle réalisa une chose :

- _Il porte sa veste !_ s'écria-t-elle s'une voix étranglée. _Hotch porte son gilet pare-balles. Il porte son gilet !_ Répéta-t-elle comme un mantra qui l'aurait maintenu à flot.

Au même moment, Hotch tressaillit. Lentement, ses paupières papillonnèrent. Un gémissement rauque d'échappa de ses lèvres.

- _Reste étendu !_ Lui ordonna Rossi. _JJ a appelé une ambulance_.

A quelques pas d'eux, l'intéressée, le téléphone collé à l'oreille, hocha la tête en guise d'assentiment.

- _Ca va !_ Grogna Hotch, mais sans esquissé le moindre mouvement qui l'aurait remit sur pieds.

A la recherche du seul visage qu'il n'avait pas encore retrouvé, il leva un regard étonné vers Emily, qui le surplombait gravement. Une larme, solitaire et silencieuse, tomba de sa joue sur les lèvres d'Hotch. Là seulement, ce dernier tenta de se redresser, dérouté.

- _Hotch !_ Tenta d'intervenir Morgan.

- _Ca va !_ Répéta ce dernier dans un grognement dont personne n'aurait put dire s'il était du à la douleur ou à l'agacement.

Il chancela un instant, soutenu par Dereck. Blake, elle, tendit une main à Prentiss pour l'aider à se remettre debout à son tour. Cette dernière balaya sa joue d'une main précipitée, tandis que, sous le regard intrigué de la derrière recrue du BAU, elle reprenait ce qui semblait être son habituel détachement.

Hotch sortit, de l'impact laissé sur sa chemise, la balle déformée qui l'avait frappé. Il bénit le ciel d'avoir été entre elle et Prentiss. Il tourna son regard vers cette dernière. Elle était blafarde et frissonnante, malgré son menton fermement levé. Il tenta d'ôter sa veste avec l'idée de la poser sur les épaules nues de la jeune femme mais une douleur à la poitrine le stoppa brusquement. JJ, devinant les intentions de son supérieur, donna son propre blouson à son amie tandis que Dereck aidait Hotch à regagner l'un de leurs SUV.

- _Est-ce que ça va ?_ S'inquiéta JJ en constatant qu'Emily ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la silhouette tangante de Hotch.

Prentiss revint tristement à la réalité. Tandis que Rossi et Blake poussaient le tueur jusqu'au second véhicule, elle se tourna vers JJ.

- _Je ne crois pas !_ Grimaça-t-elle à l'adresse de son amie.

- _Tu veux en parler ?_ Compatit cette dernière en portant son regard vers Hotch.

Pendant une seconde, Emily fut surprise que JJ sembla être au courant de pensée qui lui traversaient la tête et qu'elle-même venait à peine d'identifier. Et puis, réalisa-t-elle dans un sourire « _quand n'avait-ce pas été le cas ?_ »

Elle sourit à son amie.

- _Je crois que j'ai le béguin pour Hotch !_ Annonça-t-elle dans un sourire amer, comme s'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie de lycéenne.

Mais la seconde suivante, son visage se figeait sous la gravité et JJ comprit à quel point Emily était déjà submergée par ces sentiments…

**REVIEWS :**

**Allez, un petit chapitre plein de tendresse dans ce monde de brute... J'espère que vous avez aimé. A partir de là, les choses devraient s'accélérer entre Hotch et PRentiss... (^_^). Mais comme d'habitude, j'essaie de rester fidèle à la série et aux personnages alors ne vous attendez pas à de grandes explosions de sentiments (enfin... Pas avant la fin en tous cas ! LOL). Merci encore pour votre intérêt et laissez un p'tit commentaire svp, ne serait-ce que pour dire ce que vous aimez ou ce que vous aimez moins, que je sache vers quoi orienté cette fic... **

**A demain... pour de nouvelles aventures! MDR**


	17. Chapter 17

Hotch étala les clichés représentant les différentes scènes de crime sur la table de métal, seul mobilier de la salle d'interrogatoire en dehors des 2 chaises qui l'encadrait.

Face à lui, l'homme : Un géant au visage buriné, à la peau sombre et à la carrure digne de celle d'un footballeur américain. Et pourtant, un homme étonnement jeune. « 25 ans tout au plus ! » S'était étonné Hotch en prenant place face au suspect.

La nuit dernière, Morgan n'avait pas laissé d'autre choix à Hotch que de passer par les Urgences. Ce n'est qu'à l'aube que ce dernier l'avait enfin raccompagné chez lui, la douleur dans sa poitrine rendue plus supportable grâce à une compilation d'antidouleurs. C'était avec inquiétude que les médecins urgentistes l'avaient laissé repartir, mais Hotch, anxieux pour Prentiss, avait refusé de rester cloitré dans une chambre d'hôpital une heure de plus. Les médicaments l'ayant abruti pendant plusieurs heures, ce n'est qu'à une heure avancée du lendemain qu'il s'était présenté aux bureaux du BAU.

En arrivant, il avait découvert Rossi et Morgan déjà enfermés dans une salle d'interrogatoire avec le suspect.

- _Mais ça ne donne rien !_ L'avait informé Rossi en ressortant quelques instants plus tard. _Tout ce que nous avons sur ces 3 meurtres, et sur la tentative d'assassinat sur Reed, est circonstanciel. Il nous faut des aveux… Sinon, au pire, nous pourrons l'accuser de tentative de meurtre sur Emily._

- _Où est-elle ?_ S'était d'abord inquiété Hotch.

- _Avec JJ et Garcia. Penelope étudie le téléphone portable du suspect. On l'a retrouvé dans sa voiture la nuit dernière_.

- _On n'a toujours pas son identité ?_ S'étonna Hotch.

- _Non, l'homme refuse de parler. Il se mure dans le silence et rien de ce que Dereck ou moi avons pu lui dire ne l'a fait sortir de son mutisme !_

A cet instant, Prentiss et JJ refirent surface de l'antre de Garcia. La première se figea une imperceptible seconde en découvrant que Hotch les avait rejoints.

- _Hotch ?_ S'étonna également JJ. _Est-ce que ça va ?_

- _Ca va !_ Les rassura-t-il en détournant les yeux, gêné.

- _Qu'est-ce que Garcia a pu tirer du portable du suspect ?_ Interrogea finalement Morgan.

- _Un seul et unique numéro. Entrant et sortant._ Répondit Prentiss en jetant un regard à la dérobée vers son ancien responsable. (« _Il avait l'air d'à peu près bien se porter !_ » Nota-t-elle avec soulagement).

- _Mais il s'agit d'un jetable. Et pour l'instant, Penelope n'a pas pu l'identifier. Mais elle a programmé une alerte. La prochaine fois que ce numéro sera activé, elle sera capable de le localiser_… Poursuivit JJ.

- _Et toi Emily_, intervint Dave en désignant le suspect de l'autre côté du miroir, _tu es certaine de ne pas reconnaitre cet homme ?_

Sous le regard inquiet de Hotch, Prentiss secoua la tête.

- _Non, il me semble vaguement familier, mais je ne saurais pas dire où ou quand je l'ai déjà croisé_. Regretta-t-elle.

- _Et ses empruntes ?_ Reprit Dereck.

- _Inconnues de nos systèmes_. Fit JJ.

- _Penelope est actuellement en train de la comparer aux bases de données d'Interpol_. Reprit Prentiss.

- _Mais pour l'instant, ça n'a rien donné_… Renchérit JJ.

- _On va reprendre chacun des dossiers dont tu t'es occupé ces derniers mois_. Poursuivit Rossi. _Il est possible qu'en les parcourant, tu te souviennes dans quelles circonstances tu as croisé la route du suspect. OK ?_

- _Ou je pourrais aller lui parler ?_ Suggéra Prentiss.

- _Non, c'est ce qu'il attend !_ S'interposa Hocth en désignant le suspect de l'autre côté sur miroir sans teint. _Je vais y aller !_

- _Hotch !_ Protesta Morgan. _Ce type vous déteste. Il ne vous parlera pas !_

- _Nous sommes amoureux de la même femme_. Répliqua son supérieur.

Puis, réalisant la tournure qu'avaient prit ses mots, il se troubla et reprit :

- _Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il croit. Ca me permettra de créer un lien avec lui, d'entrer dans son univers_…

Une minute plus tard, Hotch entrait dans la salle d'interrogatoire sous les yeux inquiets de ses compagnons.

- _Ce type t'a secoué hein ?_ S'inquiéta Morgan en tournant un regard compatissant vers son ancienne partenaire.

La jeune femme était tendue à l'extrême.

- _Oui._ Consentit-elle sans parvenir à détacher son regard de Hotch qui prenait place face au tueur de Patrick et Emma.

A l'entrée de Hotch, le suspect, pour la première fois depuis que Rossi et Morgan l'avait fait amené, réagit. Menotté à la table, il ne pouvait faire un geste à l'encontre du nouveau venu, mais il était clair au regard empli de haine qu'il leva vers ce dernier, qu'il aurait donné cher pour avoir une chance d'enlacer de larges mains le coup de Hotch.

Pendant un instant, celui-ci étudia l'homme du regard. Ce dernier, tout à sa fureur difficilement contenu, ne détournait pas les yeux et écumait presque de rage.

- _Même incarcéré, ce type ne semble pas être impressionné_… S'étonna et s'inquiéta Dereck depuis l'autre côté du miroir.

A l'intérieur de la salle d'interrogatoire, Hotch ouvrait finalement le dossier du suspect, dévoilant une pile de photos triées au préalable. Sur le dessus, celles des scènes de crime. Il vit le regard du tueur s'éclairer.

- _Votre œuvre_. Commenta sobrement Hocth.

Mais, malgré le sourire soudain qui venait d'étirer les lèvres de l'homme, celui-ci ne broncha pas en retour.

Alors, Hotch sortit inopinément du lot un cliché sur lequel apparaissait Emily. Cette fois, l'homme se redressa, aux abois.

- _Elle est magnifique n'est-ce pas ?_ Commenta Hotch avec une sincérité qui, si elle n'était pas feinte, troubla les témoins par sa crédibilité.

Le suspect sembla hésiter pendant une seconde. Puis finalement, ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un pli amer.

- _Vous n'êtes pas digne d'elle_. Gronda-t-il d'une voix pleine de colère.

- _Je sais_. Admit Hotch à mi-voix.

Et comme le suspect de poursuivait pas, il reprit :

- _Elle mérite mieux que moi, quelqu'un de moins austère, un homme qui saura la faire rire et la rendre heureuse_…

Pendant un instant, le regard de l'agent du FBI s'égara. Et Emily, depuis son poste d'observation, sentit son estomac se nouer et son cœur s'affoler. « _Dieu qu'elle détestait ce jeu !_ ». Discrètement, JJ effleura sa main, comme pour la réconforter.

- _Si vous en avez conscience, pourquoi persistez-vous à vous interposer entre nous ?_ Grogna l'homme avec un mépris explicite.

- _Vous pensez vraiment être cet homme ?_ Fit semblant de sincèrement s'étonner Hotch. _Celui qui fera d'elle une femme comblée ?_

- _Evidemment !_ Aboya le suspect, incapable de contenir la rage qui le secouait tout entier.

- _Je ne crois pas_. Murmura Hotch. _Qu'est-ce qui vous donnerait plus de le droit de partager sa vie que moi… ou que n'importe quel autre homme ?_

- _Vous ignorez ce que j'ai fait pour elle… Pour être avec elle_…

- _Comme de vous être débarrassé de Patrick Martin ?_ Interrogea Hotch en poussant vers le suspect un cliché de la 1ère victime.

- _Ce type ne la méritait pas !_ Cracha le suspect. _Vous saviez qu'il fréquentait d'autre femme ? Comment a-t-il pu faire ça ? Alors qu'il l'avait Elle ?_

- _Vous ne pouviez pas le laisser faire… Vous n'aviez pas le choix_… L'encouragea Hotch.

- _C'est moi qui ai fait disparaitre ce type de sa vie. Et ce n'est pas pour qu'un pingouin vienne voler ma place à ses côtés_ (Hotch accusa l'insulte avec détachement). _Quand Emily saura tout ce que j'ai fait pour elle, elle saura_…

- _Saura ?_

- _Que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre_…

- _Vous allez terminer votre vie en prison_. Lui signala Hotch. _Comment espérez-vous être présent pour elle ?_

- _Elle saura… Elle m'attendra… Et ni vous, ni l'autre, ne pourrez rien y faire_…

Hotch sursauta. « _L'autre ?_ »

- _L'autre ? Vous voulez dire Patrick Martin ?_

- _Non, « l'autre »._ Sourit l'homme avec un air mauvais qui glaça d'effrois chacun des témoins de la scène.

- _L'autre ?_ Souffla Emily, pétrifiée, en sentant son courage être brutalement expulser d'elle-même.

**REVIEWS:**

**Bon OK, pas de grande scène romantique entre Hotch et Prentiss dans ce chapitre. Pas encore. Mais quelques petites alusions qui - j'espère - vous tiennent en alène... Merci encore d'avoir lu cette fic jusqu'ici et à demain pour la suite... ^_^**


	18. Chapter 18

- _Un autre ?_ Répéta Jennifer, abasourdie.

- _C'est impossible !_ Se récria Morgan. _Les harceleurs ne travaillent pas en équipe. Leurs égos et la fantaisie du monde qu'ils se créent ne le leurs permettent pas. Il aurait été impossible pour notre suspect de garder le self contrôle nécessaire. Il n'aurait jamais pu discuter – et encore moins s'allier – à un autre qui aurait prétendu aimer Prentiss. Hotch en est la preuve vivante !_

Emily trésaillit.

- _Quel autre ?_ Demandait Hotch au suspect depuis l'autre côté du miroir sans teint.

Le suspect ne lui offrit, en guise de réponse, qu'un sourire ouvertement mauvais et satisfait.

Hotch avait cru que, en enfermant ce gamin derrière des barreaux, Prentiss serait sauve. Et, à présent qu'il découvrait qu'un « autre » était impliqué, que le danger persistait à roder autour de la jeune femme, un danger contre lequel il semblait être impuissant, il sentit brusquement son courage et sa patience s'évaporer dans un souffle.

Il sauta à la gorge du tueur, celui-là même qui avait failli tuer Reed, et qui semblait continuellement menacer la vie d'Emily.

- _Qui est-ce ?_ Hurla-t-il. _Qui est cet autre ? ?_

Il arracha le tueur à sa chaise et l'aplatit contre le mur, emmenant dans son élan la table métallique.

- _Hotch ?!_ S'écrièrent ses collègues en se précipitant dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

Morgan et Rossi tentèrent de détacher leur ami du suspect, mais ce dernier, tout à sa fureur, les repoussa violemment.

- _Qui est-ce ?_ Insista-t-il en écrasant encore une fois l'homme contre la paroi.

- _Hotch, stop !_ Lui intimèrent ses amis en s'évertuant à les séparer.

Et soudain, Hotch sembla revenir à la réalité. Il abandonna brutalement le suspect, qui glissa au sol, et s'éloigna dans un pas furieux, une main lasse sur le visage.

Morgan remit le suspect sur ses pieds, sans ménagement. Rossi et JJ échangèrent un regard inquiet et, d'un accord tacite, l'agent expérimenté du BAU se lança à la poursuite de son responsable. JJ se tourna vers Emily, mais cette dernière fixait avec un regard emplit de tristesse la porte par-delà laquelle son ancien supérieur venait de disparaitre. « _Cette histoire foutait le bordelle dans la tête de tout le monde_ ! ». Et bien qu'elle ait conscience de n'y être pour rien, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable.

- _Aaron, attends !_ S'écria Dave en rattrapant ce dernier devant son bureau.

L'intéressé lui fait face avec lassitude.

- _Je sais, j'ai merdé !_ Soupira-t-il.

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ S'inquiéta doucement Rossi. _Depuis l'agression de Reed, tu n'es plus toi-même_…

- _Je… Je ne sais pas, je suis juste fatigué je suppose_…

- _Tu aurais peut-être du resté à l'hôpital comme les Urgences te l'avaient conseillé ?_ Suggéra Dave.

- _Je vais bien !_ Tenta de le rassurer Hotch.

- _Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec Emily ?_

Hotch tourna un visage étonné vers son ami. Etonné et las. Il pensait avoir été plus discret que ne le laissait entendre les inquiétudes de Dave.

- _Oui._ Admit-il finalement.

Rossi laissa échapper un soupire. « _Enfin !_ »

- _Aaron_, Sourit-il doucement en posant une main amical sur l'épaule de son cadet, _Emily ne fait plus partit du bureau, tu n'es plus son supérieur… Si vous décidez que quelque chose doit se passer entre vous, personne ne trouvera rien à n'y redire. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?_

Hotch eut un sourire amer. « _Ainsi donc, c'était si simple que ça !_ » Réalisa-t-il.

- _Qu'est qu'il y a ?_ S'étonna Reed en débarquant de la plateforme inférieure, une Blake gênée sur les talons.

- _Rien !_ Soupira Hotch avant de retourner dans son bureau, épaules voûtées.

- _Rien !_ Sourit Rossi à l'adresse de leur benjamin. _On discute du cas_.

Le regard qu'il échangea avec Blake lui montra à quel point la dernière venue de l'équipe était déjà consciente de ce qui se jouait entre les membres de leur groupe.

- _C'est vrai ce qu'a dit JJ ?_ Reprit finalement Reed en désignant le téléphone portable qu'il tenait à la main. _Qu'il y a une 2nd harceleur qui est après Emily ?_

- _Si on en croit le suspect_…

- _C'est très inhabituel !_

- _C'est même carrément une première !_ Apparut Dereck, mâchoire tendue.

L'Apollon de Garcia ne semblait pas avoir décoléré.

- _Mais on a une bonne nouvelle_. Intervint JJ sur les talons de ce dernier.

Elle désigna le téléphone portable qu'elle tenait en main.

- _Garcia a réussi à identifier le suspect_.

- _Prosternez-vous, Oh pauvres Mortels devant mon géni sans limite !_ Grésilla la voix de cette dernière depuis le haut-parleur du portable, arrachant un sourire à Morgan.

- _Alors ?_ Réapparut Hotch. _Qui est-ce ?_

- _Laissez-moi vous présenter Kevin McGritt ! 22 ans. Originaire de Portsmouth, en Grande Bretagne. Sans emploi mais avec un casier déjà aussi long que les jambes puissantes et musclés de mon Apollon au chocolat ici présent : Usage de stupéfiants, prostitution, trouble de l'ordre publique, etc._

- _Prostitution ?_ S'étonna et compatit Reed.

- _Hélas oui !_ Soupira l'experte informatique. _Ce Monsieur n'est peut-être pas un Saint, mais il a de sacrées circonstances atténuantes : Abandonné par son mari lorsque le petit était à peine âgé de 2 ans, Maman McGritt n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de se tourner vers le plus vieux métier du monde. Arrêtée ensuite pour possession et usage de stupéfiants à de nombreuses reprises aux courts des années suivantes, elle a finalement perdue la garde de son fils lorsque les services sociaux ont découvert qu'elle vendait son fils comme « option » lors de ses parties fines. L'enfant avait déjà 11 ans. Il est ensuite entré dans le système jusqu'à sa 1ère incarcération. Il était alors âgé de 19 ans. Il est sorti de prison l'année dernière après avoir été placé en isolement pour sa propre sécurité car les autres détenus « s'amusaient » un peu trop avec lui selon les dires du Directeurs de la prison._

Le groupe laissa échapper un même soupire, mélange de lassitude face à un système qui ne fonctionnait pas comme il aurait dû, et de compassion pour l'enfant qu'avait été le suspect.

- _Ça te parle Emily ?_ Interrogea Blake.

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

- _Là encore je peux vous éclairer_. Reprit Garcia. _Emily, tu te souviens de l'affaire « Wakisowska » ?_

- _Oui. Un trafiquant d'humains d'origine Ukrainienne qu'Interpol à arrêter quelques mois après mon arrivée à Londres…_

- _Ce Monsieur avait sous sa coupe notre jeune tueur depuis la sortie de prison de ce dernier_. Expliqua Pénélope. _Son arrestation l'a libéré de ses abus…_

- _Et il doit penser qu'Emily est celle qui l'a sauvé_. Devina Rossi.

- _Là, ce qui est passé par la tête de ce gamin va bien au-delà de mes compétences pourtant non négligeables_. Reprit Garcia. _Je vous laisse mes amours, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air_…

- _Ca va aller ma Princesse ?_ S'inquiéta Morgan.

- _Non_. Répondit celle-ci avant de raccrocher.

- _Excusez-moi_. Fit Dereck en quittant brusquement le groupe.

Tous devinèrent qu'il se précipitait, inquiet, aux côtés de « sa Princesse »…

- _Donc tu sauves ce gars de sa misérable existence et il te remercie en éliminant systématiquement les gens qui t'entoure ? Charmante façon de prouver sa reconnaissance._ Commenta JJ.

- _Je ne me souviens même pas de l'avoir sauvé_. Commenta Emily. _Il y avait tellement de gens à libérer lorsque nous sommes intervenues dans l'antre de Wakisowska…_

- _En tous cas, Lui, il ne t'a pas oublié_. Répliqua Blake. _Et dans son esprit déjà dérangé, il t'a placé sur un piédestal et s'est imaginer que c'était pour lui, et uniquement pour lui, que tu étais intervenu_…

- _Ok, on a compris qu'il avait tué Patrick Martin, et qu'il m'avait visé_, Intervint Reed, _parce que s'imaginait qu'on se plaçait entre vous. Mais pourquoi tuer ta stagiaire ?_

- _McGritt a du s'imaginer, que d'une manière ou d'une autre, Emma se plaçait également entre nous_. Supposa Emily.

- _Mais… Cela ne nous aide pas à savoir qui est « cet autre » auquel il a fait allusion_… Soupira Rossi.

- _Si « cet autre » existe bel et bien_… Douta Reed.

- _Il existe_. Coupa Hotch. _Vous avez vu son expression lorsqu'il l'a mentionné. Il tenait à travers « cet autre » sa revanche sur nous. Et son moyen d'accéder à Emily_.

Un silence angoissé envahit le petit groupe. « _Si Hotch disait vrai, toute cette histoire était loin d'être terminée !_ » Enragea Prentiss avec le sentiment agaçant de se retrouver complètement impuissante.

**REVIEWS:**

**Bon, encore une fois, un chapitre purement "policier". **  
**Mais promis, demain, ça va évoluer entre Hotch et Prentiss... ^_^**  
**Encore merci pour votre soutient et à demain ("pour de nouvelles aventures!" LOL)**


	19. Chapter 19

Prentiss s'inquiétait pour Hotch. Depuis qu'elle était revenue d'Angleterre, elle avait plus d'une fois eue l'impression qu'il était un autre homme que le confident attentif et sincère qu'il avait été durant les derniers mois de leur collaboration. Qu'avait-il pu se passer dans sa vie depuis son départ pour qu'il soit si rapidement redevenu l'homme en apparence froid et autoritaire pour lequel elle l'avait pris aux premiers abords ? Pourtant, la veille, alors qu'ils étaient chez sa mère, elle avait retrouvé l'homme qu'elle estimait et… appréciait. Mais, à présent, il harcelait l'équipe comme un gardien de prison face à des bagnards.

Résolument, elle chassa d'elle la gêne occasionnée par toute cette affaire et le rôle centrale qu'elle y jouait, et surtout celle qui continuait de la troubler aux souvenirs des moments qu'ils avaient partagé la veille, et le rejoignit dans son bureau, fermant la porte derrière elle. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle n'y avait pas pénétrer depuis des mois, mais dès qu'elle en franchit le battant, les souvenirs l'assaillirent. Elle se revoyait frapper à la porte pour la première fois, les bras chargés d'un carton emplit de ses affaires, forte d'une feuille de poste qu'il n'avait jamais validée. Elle se revoyait y frapper des années plus tard, trempée des pieds à la tête, lorsque Matthew avait été tué et qu'elle n'avait eu personne vers qui se tourner. Et elle se revoyait surtout y frapper, régulièrement, la dernière année de leur collaboration lorsqu'elle se sentait mal, lorsque les réminiscences de sa « mort » revenaient la hanter. Elle avait toujours eu du mal à s'épancher, mais avec Hotch, se confier s'était fait naturellement. Il ne jugeait pas, ne critiquait pas, ne réprouvait pas. Il compatissait sincèrement et avec une gentillesse que peu de gens lui connaissait.

- _Est-ce que ça va ?_ S'inquiéta-t-elle en lui faisant face.

- _Du nouveau ?_ S'enquit-il en guise de réponse.

Prentiss réprima la moue désappointée qui lui vint.

- _Penelope fouille toujours dans la passé de McGritt. Mais pour l'instant, rien !_

- _Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?_ S'énerva-t-il en saisissant son téléphone dans l'intention évidente d'houspiller l'informaticienne.

Prentiss le stoppa, d'une main posé sur celle de son ancien Responsable.

- _Hotch !_ Soupira-t-elle. _Laissez-la. Elle fait son maximum. Tous ici_ (elle désigna l'extérieur du bureau) _font leurs maximums !_

Pendant un instant, le regard de Hotch ne sembla pouvoir se détacher des doigts fins et pâles qui recouvraient les siens. Emily, réalisant qu'elle les y avait laissés, se figea également. Ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne semblaient pouvoir se décider s'il leurs fallait les séparer… ou les nouer et les enlacer. Durant un moment, ils restèrent ainsi, indécis, troublés…

- _Hotch !_ Soupira à nouveau Prentiss, mais d'une voix tout à fait nouvelle cette fois.

Mais, Hotch ôta sa main et aussitôt, le froid revint entre eux. Prentiss, prenant sur elle, inspira profondément avant de relever les yeux vers lui.

- _Hotch, harceler tout le monde ne fera pas avancer l'affaire_. Lui fit-elle remarquer aussi doucement que possible.

En une seconde, Hotch comprit que la jeune femme avait raison, et que c'était parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui qu'elle était dans son bureau à cet instant. Une lassitude, qui ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter ces derniers jours, s'empara de lui.

- _Il faut bien que quelque chose soit fait !_ Tenta-t-il de se justifier, sans grande conviction.

- _Hotch, vous devriez retourner vous reposer. Vous avez une mine affreuse !_

L'intéressé laissa échapper un sourire mi- amer, mi- amusé.

- _Merci !_ Sourit-il en haussant un sourcil circonspect.

Réalisant sa maladresse, Emily sourit en retour. « _Voilà le Hotch qu'elle… aimait_. » Songea-t-elle en sentant son cœur se serrer.

Mais aussitôt eut-elle intérieurement formulé ses pensées qu'elle les réprima, intransigeante. « _Il y avait plus important que cette stupide envie romantique que lui inspirait Hotch !_ » Se rabroua-t-elle, furieuse contre elle-même.

Mais le regard qu'il portait sur elle, incompréhensiblement teinté de douceur, la troubla au point qu'elle oublia, en un instant, ses précédentes injonctions. Elle était une excellente Profiler. Elle savait que ce qu'il y avait entre elle et Hotch était plus qu'une collaboration professionnelle, plus même qu'un sentiment amical. Ca l'avait été très tôt après leur rencontre. Sans qu'elle ne le réalise, elle avait appris à l'admirer et à le respecter comme elle avait admiré peu d'homme. Le Responsable autant que le mari et le père qu'il était à l'époque l'avaient affecté. Mais elle savait aussi que rien de romantique n'était possible entre eux. Rien ne l'avait jamais été. Même après le décès de Hayley, ou le « sien ». Justement parce qu'ils étaient plus que collaborateurs ou plus qu'amis ; Ils connaissaient les drames respectifs qui les avaient touchés et leurs facettes les moins glorieuses Il savait qu'elle avait eu des aventures avec des hommes plus que suspicieux et qu'elle était parfois indépendante, à la limite de la témérité. Elle savait qu'il était colérique et souvent très autoritaire. Aucun de ces « défaut » ne la rebutait, mais elle imaginait l'image qu'il avait d'elle. Et s'il ne lui avait pas retiré son estime, elle l'imaginait mal s'engager avec une femme comme elle.

Mais pourtant, comme pour la contredire, les pensées de Hotch semblaient l'avoir égarer également loin de l'instant présent. "_Elles avaient même dû suivre le même court que les siennes_" réalisa Prentiss, lorsqu'elle constata que le regard qu'il venait de relever sur elle était à présent trouble. Il s'approcha et, brusquement, malgré elle, le cœur de la jeune femme s'affola. Ses réactions puériles, digne d'une adolescente émotive, agacèrent vaguement Emily. Mais, devant l'homme, infiniment troublant, qui lui faisait face, elle les oublia aussitôt.

- _S'il t'arrivait quelque chose_… Souffla-t-il.

« _Plus pour lui-même que réellement pour elle_ » Réalisa-t-elle tandis que les battements de son cœurs résonnaient à ses oreilles, assourdissants.

- _Il ne m'arrivera rien !_ Tenta-t-elle de le rassurer d'une voix rendue rauque par l'appréhension.

- _Il t'est déjà arrivé le pire une fois_. Lui rappela-t-il à mi-voix.

Il s'approcha encore.

- _Et si ça arrivait encore ?_ Craignit-il. _Et si cette fois, c'était irréversible ?_

- _Je ne referais pas 2 fois la même erreur_. Lui promit-elle doucement.

A présent, il ne se tenait plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle sentait son souffle chaud balayer ses propres lèvres et l'odeur impeccablement fraiche de son eau de Cologne l'attendrit intérieurement. Mais surtout, elle le découvrait dans une proximité qui leurs était inédite. Elle redécouvrait ses doux yeux d'un brun chaud, largement cernés en cet instant, et la hauteur de stature souligné par son costume. Elle s'attendrissait devant la fatigue évidente qui alourdissait les traits de son visage et aurait tout donné pour pouvoir se laisser aller à passer un doigt sur les fines lignes de ses lèvres.

Pendant un instant, telle une collégienne, Emily se surprit à espérer que Hotch l'embrasse. Elle imagina ce que lui procurerait la sensation des lèvres de son ancien Responsable sur les siennes. « _Cette idée, bien que troublante, était également incroyablement excitante_ » Sourit-elle malgré elle. Mais aussi, bien qu'elle n'ait plus été sous ses ordres depuis plus d'un an, le sentiment qu'il s'agirait d'un interdit perdurait en elle, l'angoissant en même temps qu'il l'attirait.

Aussi, lorsque, semblant finalement incapable de se contenir, il prit la joue de la jeune femme dans la paume de sa main, contacte froid qui fit naître chez elle un frisson le long de son épine dorsale, un soupir de soulagement lui échappa. « _Les dés était jetés !_ ». Elle n'avait plus à redouter que cela arrive, ou comment, ou quand, cela arriverait. « _C'était fait !_ ». Et ce contact était plus réel, plus vibrant, que tout ce que son imagination aurait pu concevoir…

Elle leva les yeux vers Hotch et, suspendue, découvrit qu'il posait sur elle le regard le plus doux qu'elle lui ait jamais vu. Plus doux que celui d'aucun des hommes qui avait prétendu l'avoir aimée. Elle lui abandonna sa joue et, pendant une éternité, elle se perdit dans la douceur de ce regard brun, incapable de songer à quoi que ce soit d'autre que le visage qui lui faisait face.

Il appuya son front contre le sien et, à son tour, laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. « _Voilà, c'était avoué ! Il y avait quelque chose entre eux…_ »

Pendant un long moment, il savoura le fait de savoir qu'elle savait, de savoir qu'il n'avait plus à prétendre…

Un même souffle de quiétude les souleva tous 2. « _C'était le début que quelque chose de nouveau_ ». Et cette pensée, d'imaginer que leurs vies pourraient changer, était une telle bouffée de fraicheur que pendant un instant, ils oublièrent le danger qui rodait et le monde qui les entourait.

- _Je ne peux plus perdre personne !_ Souffla-t-il comme un aveu douloureux.

A son tour, elle posa sa main sur celle de Hotch, y appuyant son visage.

Les lèvres de Hotch se perdirent aux coins de son œil, contre sa tempe où les pulsations de son cœur semblaient s'être concentrées, sur son oreille et dans ses cheveux. Prentiss inspira profondément, s'évertuant à raisonner l'affolement qui semblait la saisir toute entière. Mais l'instant suivant, Hotch la serrait entre ses bras. Si fort qu'elle aurait pu suffoquer si elle ne l'avait pas également serré contre elle, avec tout le désespoir qu'elle sentait chez son compagnon et qu'elle aurait tout donné pour apaiser.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés pendant un temps infini.

Et puis, Hotch mit fin à leur étreinte, la repoussant doucement à bout de bras. « _Son désespoir toujours palpable !_ » Regretta Prentiss.

- _Navré !_ S'excusa-t-il en détournant le regard.

Emily lui offrit son sourire le plus complice.

- _Vraiment ?_ Fit-elle semblant de s'étonner.

Devant l'air amusé de sa compagne, Hotch ne put que lui sourire en retour. « _Il était trop tôt pour être certain de ce qui venait de se passer_ ». Réalisèrent-t-il ensemble tandis qu'ils se souriaient, complice. « _Mais une chose était sure_, songea Hotch, _c'est que soudain, l'avenir lui semblait bien plus attrayant !_ ».

Il abandonna les épaules de Prentiss, mais alors qu'il s'éloignait, elle avança et leurs doigts s'effleurèrent.

- _Une fois que toute cette affaire sera terminée, il faudra vraiment qu'on discute tous les 2_. Sourit-elle avec la confiance qui lui était naturelle.

- _Oui._ Répondit-il sobrement, sans savoir s'il devait redouter cette conversation, ou l'attendre avec impatience, si Emily prévoyait de le repousser – ce qu'il aurait raisonnablement comprit – ou de provoquer ce « quelque chose » qu'il y avait entre eux…

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement à la volée, interrompant ses réflexions et la bienheureuse intimité qui le berçait un instant plus tôt.

- _Aaron, Garcia a quelque chose !_ S'écria Rossi en s'engouffrant dans la pièce.

Il se figea en découvrant les 2 agents seuls dans le bureau, inhabituellement proche. Aussitôt, Hotch et Prentiss séparèrent discrètement leurs doigts.

- _Quoi ?_ Interrogèrent-ils en cœur.

Aussitôt, ils se figèrent, se dévisagèrent… avant d'échanger un sourire à demi amusé, à demi narquois.

Rossi, aussi discrètement qu'il lui était possible de l'être étant donné le plaisir que lui donnait ce qu'il devinait entre ses 2 amis, tenta de dissimuler un sourire amusé.

- _L'adresse de McGritt_. Répondit-il en reprenant doucement son sérieux. _On apprendra peut-être un peu plus de ce supposé « autre » en fouillant dans les affaires de ce dernier. JJ, Reid et Blake sont déjà en route_…

- _On les y rejoint_. Lança Hotch.

Puis, se tournant vers Prentiss, il la stoppa d'une main.

- _Non, ça serait plus sur pour toi de rester dans les bureaux du BAU_…

Prentiss haussa un sourcil ironique.

- _Mais bien sûr !_ Lança-t-elle en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule tandis qu'elle passait devant lui, ouvertement insoumise.

Rossi haussa à son tour un sourcil dubitatif, curieux de voir la réaction d'Aaron. Mais, au lieu de la dispute que tous auraient été en droit d'attendre, Hotch se contenta d'esquisser un semblant de sourire. « _Non dénué d'une certaine fierté à l'égard d'Emily !_ » Nota Rossi tandis que son ami emboîtait le pas à la jeune femme.

En quittant le bureau, les 3 agents souriaient.

**REVIEWS:**

**Alors? Est-ce que vous avez aimé ce "petit" rapprochement entre Hotch et Prentiss ? Je parie que vous aviez espéré plus hein? (Niark niark... Oups, mon côté sadique reprend le dessus ! LOL). Mais ne désespéré pas. Ca va venir... Enfin... Peut-être... LOL**  
**Merci encore pour votre intérêt et n'hésitez pas à laisser à commentaire... **

**SbCortone**


	20. Chapter 20

JJ, Reid et Blake avait découvert qu'en guise d'appartement, l'adresse de McGritt correspondait en fait à un terrain vague sur lequel une caravane faisait office de logement.

- _Et le moins que l'on puisse dire_, releva Blake en découvrant le capharnaüm qui régnait à l'intérieur, _c'est que McGritt n'est vraiment porté sur l'aménagement intérieur !_

- _En effet !_ Admit Reid en repoussant du bout du pied une canette de bière qui traînait à terre.

- _Et qu'est-ce qu'on cherche précisément ?_ Soupira JJ.

- _La priorité, c'est de savoir si McGritt a réellement été en contact avec « un autre »,_ répondit Blake, _il faut découvrir si il en garder des traces Des reçus de carte bancaire, des lettres, etc._

- _On aurait dû faire carrément venir une benne_. Grimaça Reid devant une pile de magasins pornographiques qui trônait à côté de la couchette dont les draps étaient encore froissés.

- _Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que McGritt avait en tête lorsqu'il était là !_ Grimaça à son tour JJ.

Mais son effroi augmenta d'un cran lorsqu'en soulevant la 1ère page d'un magazine, elle découvrit que le suspect avait remplacé le visage des playmates par celui d'Emily.

- _Si Emily voit ça, elle va le massacrer !_ Ironisa Reid.

- _Alors, il vaudrait mieux aussi qu'elle ne voit pas ça !_ Lança Blake depuis l'autre côté de la caravane.

Figée devant un placard à double battant ouvert, elle montra l'intérieur à ses compagnons lorsque ceux-ci l'eurent rejointe. Sur la paroi du fond, des dizaines et des dizaines de photos, de toutes évidences prises à la dérobée, et des articles, découpés à la va vite dans différents quotidiens, recouvraient le contre-plaqué. Sur chacun d'entre eux, figurait Prentiss. Des articles narrant les arrestations dont elle était responsables depuis son arrivée à Interpole… « _Mais également_, notèrent JJ et Reid avec effroi, _des articles bien plus anciens… Qui dataient d'avant le sauvetage de McGritt par Prentiss !_ »

- _Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_ S'étonna Reid.

Accablée, JJ ne trouvait rien à répondre.

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ S'étonna Blake.

- _Cet article-là_, désigna JJ. _L'explosion de la banque à Washington en 2012. Emily travaillait encore pour le FBI à l'époque. Elle n'avait pas encore rencontré McGritt. Comment peut-il être obsédé par elle depuis qu'Emily l'a sauvé à Londres s'il la suivait déjà à l'époque ?!_

- _N'aurait-il pas pu se procurer ses articles à contre coup ?_ Emit Blake.

- _Oui, c'est possible !_ Soupira JJ, quelque peu soulagée par la théorie de sa collègue.

Reid souleva l'une des banquettes, de celles qui n'étaient pas trop encombrée de détritus et découvrit un amas de coupure de presse à l'intérieur du coffre. Il laissa échapper un soupire.

- _On va y passer la semaine_. Grogna-t-il, arrachant un même sourire attendri à ses 2 collègues.

Mais, ça faisait à peine quelques minutes que Reid parcourait les coupures de presse lorsqu'il se redressa.

- _C'est étrange : ces articles !_ Souligna-t-il.

- _Pourquoi ?_ Interrogea Blake en abandonnant une énième boite à pizza vide dans un coin de la caravane.

- _Parce qu'aucun d'eux ne concernent Prentiss. En fait, ce qui est réellement étrange, c'est que toutes ces coupures de presse se rapporte à Wasikowska, le trafiquant qui le tenait sous sa coupe l'année qui a suivit sa sortie de prison_.

- _Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait-il garder des souvenirs d'un homme qui a été son tortionnaire ?_ S'étonna JJ.

- _Syndrome de Stockholm ?_ Suggéra Blake. _Il s'est identifié à son tortionnaire et s'est prit « d'affection pour lui »… ?_

- _Non_. Fit Reid. _Là encore, certain article date d'avant la date supposée de la rencontre entre McGritt et Wasikowska_…

Un silence septique accueillit les découvertes de Reid.

- _Résumons_, reprit finalement Blake. _Nous avons des coupures de presse sur Prentiss qui date d'avant 2012, date de leur rencontre, et des articles sur Wasikowska qui date d'avant 2011, également avant leur rencontre_.

- _Qu'il ait fait des recherches sur Emily peut encore s'expliquer par l'obsession qu'il nourrit à son égard_. Souligna JJ. _Il aura voulut tout connaître d'elle et a trouvé tout ce qu'il a pu, à cause de l'amour qu'il croit éprouver à son égard. Mais pourquoi faire des recherches sur l'homme qui l'a abusé ?_

- _Pour échafauder une vengeance ?_ Emit Reid.

- _Quelle vengeance ?_ Demanda Blake, septique. _Wasikowska est en prison en Angleterre pour le reste de ses jours… Et rien, dans cette caravane, ne prouve que McGritt ait eu des plans sur le long terme_.

- _Pour se souvenir d'où il vient ?_ Emit à son tour JJ.

- _Non, regarde !_ Répondit le jeune homme en lui montrant un article dont certaines parties étaient surlignées de jaune fluo. _C'est comme s'il avait voulu rassembler des infos sur lui. Dans cet article, les origines de Wasikowska. Dans cet autre, son business et la ville où il est supposé être installé_…

- _Comme s'il avait voulu savoir où le rencontrer… délibérément !_ Souffla Blake.

- _Mais… Pourquoi ?_ S'étonnèrent Reid et JJ dans un même écho. _Quand on sait ce qu'il a fait subir à McGritt, pourquoi ce dernier aurait voulu le rencontrer ? Pourquoi McGritt aurait-il voulut se mettre sous la coupe de Wasikowska ?_

- _Parce que, tôt ou tard, il allait se trouver sur la route d'Emily_. Souffla Reid abasourdi.

- _C'est impossible !_ Souffla JJ à son tour. _Ça voudrait dire que McGritt connaissait Emily avant tout ça, avant son départ pour l'Angleterre… Ca voudrait dire aussi qu'il avait d'une manière ou d'une autre accès aux informations d'Interpol et aux dossiers sur lesquels bossait Emily…_

- _Et qu'il était prêt à subir le pire, à se mettre sous la coupe de Wasikowska pour atteindre Prentiss_… Renchérit Blake.

- _Donc_… Souffla Reid, _En conclusion, McGritt connaissait Emily bien avant Londres_…

Les 3 collègues se dévisagèrent, abasourdis.

- _Mais alors d'où ?_ Soupira JJ.

- _Ca limite le choix !_ Fit Blake. _Soit en prison, soit avant ça encore, c'est-à-dire lorsqu'il était en foyer_…

A cet instant, Rossi, Hotch et Prentiss firent leurs apparitions. Leurs sourires se soufflèrent devant les visages figés qui les accueillirent et qui, inquiet, dévisageait Prentiss. Hotch, Rossi et cette dernière, demandèrent à être mit au courant et lorsqu'ils le furent, ils partagèrent l'incrédulité de JJ, Reid et Blake.

- _C'est impossible que McGritt ait été obsédé par moi depuis tant d'années_. Grimaça Prentiss. _Il aurait agi différemment… se serait manifesté plus tôt…_

- _Depuis quand alors ?_ _Lorsqu'il était en prison ?_ Demanda Rossi septique.

- _Dans quelle prison a-t-il été incarcéré ?_ Interrogea Hotch.

- _Tennessee State Prison_. Répondit Reid après avoir fouillé sa prodigieuse mémoire pendant quelques secondes.

- _Tu as rendu visite à quelqu'un dans l'état du Tennessee ?_ Interrogea JJ en se tournant vers Prentiss.

- _Pas que je me souvienne_… Soupira cette dernière. _Je ne connais personne dans le Tennessee… Enfin… Personne qui soit en prison en tout cas !_

- _Est-ce que ça pourrait être quelqu'un que tu as arrêté, qui serait détenu là-bas et qui lui aurait parlé de toi ?_ Emit Dave.

- _Il faudrait que je passe en revue mes anciens dossiers_. Soupira-t-elle.

- _Garcia ?_ Fit Hotch en saisissant son portable.

- _Monsieur ?_

- _Je veux que tu passes en revue tous les dossiers d'Emily depuis son arrivée au BAU. Trouves-moi les hommes qui ont purgé leur peine à Tennessee State Prison à la suite de leurs arrestations_. _Dans les mêmes années que McGritt_.

Pendant un instant, tous furent suspendus aux sons émis par le clavier de Pénélope, grésillant dans le haut parleur du portable de Hotch, tandis qu'elle parcourait les archives du BAU.

- _Il n'y en a qu'un seul Monsieur !_ S'écria Soudain Garcia. _Joe Belser !_

- _Qui ça ?_ Questionna Hotch.

- _Belser, Joe Belser. Vous vous souvenez ?_ Interrogea Reid. _En 2009, à Nashville. Ce gars qui séquestrait des femmes dans leurs propres maisons et les forçaient à simuler une histoire d'amour entre eux, avant de les poignarder. Il y avait eu 3 victimes. 3 femmes avant qu'on ne l'arrête. C'était juste après_…

Il hésita.

- _Juste après quoi ?_ S'impatienta Hotch.

- _Juste après les funérailles de Hayley_. Répondit Reid en baissant les yeux.

- _Je me souviens_. Fit Rossi. _Un prétendu Gentleman qui avait perdu son héritage en bourse, et qui espérait pouvoir regagner son statut social en se mariant à une riche héritière. Il a disjoncté le jour où la fiancée à annuler le mariage quelques semaines avant la cérémonie, et à commencer à s'en prendre à des jeunes femmes brunes, d'un milieu aisé… Sa signature impliquait un tapis de pétale de roses rouges !_

- _Je me souviens !_ Sursauta Prentiss. _Ce type me débectait !_

- _Oui, mais tu lui avais vraiment fait une impression lors que son arrestation si je me souviens bien de ce que Morgan m'avait raconté_. Ironisa Rossi.

Prentiss secoua la tête.

- _J'ai du mal à imaginer qu'un type qu'on a mis en prison puisse s'imaginer amoureux de moi !_ Grimaça-t-elle, septique.

Mais Hotch n'attendit pas qu'elle en soit convaincue. Il s'éloigna du groupe, téléphone à l'oreille, inquiet et de nouveau furieux.

- _Garcia ? Sors-moi tout ce que tu as sur Joe Belser !_

**_REVIEWS:_**

_**Pour info et mémoire, Joe Belser apparaissait dans l'épisode 5x10 de la série.**  
**Voilà, j'espère que ces révélations ne font pas trop "tirées par les cheveux". Et... Aux fans de Hotch/Prentiss, je vous réserve une petite surprire pour lundi... (^_^). Bon week-end à tous...** _


	21. Chapter 21

Garcia pianotait sur le clavier de son PC à la vitesse impressionnante que lui conféraient ses années d'expérience. Des fenêtres s'ouvraient sur le bureau de son écran les unes après les autres, déversant leurs flots d'informations.

- _Alors_, Répondit la jeune analyste quelques secondes à peine après avoir reçu la requête de son Responsable, _Joe Belser a été scolariser à l'Académie préparatoire de Charleston Sud. Pendant ses études, ses parents sont morts dans un accident de bateau en 2003. Belser a dilapidé son héritage sur les marchés boursiers, à la suite de quoi il a commencé à s'endetter – plus vite qu'il ne pouvait rembourser. En 2008, il se fiance à Rose Smith, Editrice de « Society's magazine » mais quelques mois plus tard, la dame annule le mariage, quelques semaines seulement avant la date fixé de la noce._

- _D'après nos rapports de l'époque_, intervint Morgan qui était assis aux côtés de Pénélope, _Belser avait dilapidé toutes ses économies à essayer de vivre dans le monde de sa fiancée. Elle était sa bouée de sauvetage pour rester dans le monde dans lequel il avait grandi, mais finalement il y a laissé tout son argent._

- _Toujours d'après vos rapport mes jolis_, reprit Garcia, _ce charmant Monsieur – voiturier de son état à l'époque – profitait de sa position pour repérer les femmes financièrement indépendantes et célibataires. Il trouvait l'adresse personnelle de ces demoiselles grâce aux systèmes de navigation des voitures de ces dernières et parvenait à s'introduire chez elles à l'aide de télécommandes électroniques de garage universelles._

- _Je me souviens de ce gars !_ S'écria Prentiss. _Il a tué 3 femmes, ainsi que l'ami de sa dernière victime, avant qu'on ne parvienne à l'arrêter !_

- _Exact !_ Poursuivit Garcia. _Bethany Heminger, Melissa Johnson et Erika Silverman. Toute 3 retrouvées poignardées, dans leurs propres maisons. En romantique de son état, Joe Belser recouvrait le sol des maisons de ses victimes de pétales de roses. Son romantisme s'arrêtait là : Il frappait ces femmes d'abord, avant de les maintenir sous sa domination grâce à un couteau._

- _Couteau qu'il utilisait ensuite_, reprit Morgan, _pour les tuer lorsque la fantaisie de son jeu explosait_.

- _Prentiss, Morgan et moi avons procédé à son arrestation_, intervint à son tour Dave, _alors qu'il s'apprêtait à assassiner une 4ème femme. Je me souviens qu'en effet, Emily lui avait fait une forte impression !_

- _Vraiment ?_ Grimaça cette dernière.

« _La vérité était qu'elle ne se souvenait que de manière très floue de Joe Belser_ » dut admettre Prentiss. Elle se souvenait surtout du dégout qu'il avait provoqué chez elle.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?_ Insista Hotch en se tournant vers son aîné.

- _Une fois ramené au Poste, je me souviens qu'au lieu de s'inquiéter pour son incarcération, Belser n'avait cessé de poser des questions sur Prentiss. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle_.

- _Comment as-tu pu ne pas t'en souvenir ?!_ S'exclama Hocth, maintenant difficilement sa rage.

- _Aaron, c'était 4 ans !_ Se récria Rossi. _Et Belser est en prison ! Je n'avais aucune raison de le soupçonner !_

Hotch détourna les yeux, toujours plus agacé qu'il n'aurait dû l'être.

« _Etait_ ». Intervint Garcia. « _Etait en prison_ » !

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?_ S'étonna Blake.

- _Il n'a pas pu être relâché ?_ S'étonna Prentiss. _Pas après les meurtres de 3 femmes !_

- _Il s'est enfuit l'année dernière lors d'un transfert de prisonniers et n'a jamais été retrouvé_. Avoua Pénélope.

- _Et personne n'à songer à nous prévenir ?_ Demanda JJ abasourdie.

- _Le BAU n'est plus concerné une fois le procès passé_. Devina Dave. _Aucun meurtre correspondant au MO de Belser n'a été signalé à la suite de sa disparition ?_

Garcia joua de son clavier pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre par la négative.

- _Voilà pourquoi nous n'en avons pas été informés !_ Soupira Reid.

- _Et ni le FBI, ni les Marchals n'ont la moindre idée d'où il peut être ?_ Interrogea Prentiss.

- _Aucune !_ Répondit Dereck. _Il n'a jamais réapparut nulle part !_

- _Apparemment, il est au moins apparut à McGritt !_ Ragea Hocth.

- _Mais où ? Et comment ?_ S'inquiéta Blake.

- _Garcia, Retrouves le moi !_ S'écria Hotch avant de raccrocher sèchement.

Il quitta la caravane sans plus de tergiversation, sous les regards étonnés de JJ, Reid et Blake. Prentiss et Rossi échangèrent un coup d'œil inquiet puis la jeune femme s'en alla à la suite de son ancien superviseur.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il prend à Hotch ?_ S'étonna Reid.

Ses 2 compagnes échangèrent un regard navré.

- _Hotch, attendez !_ Lança Prentiss en rattrapant son compagnon.

- _Je vais ordonner que tu sois placé sous protection nuits et jours !_ Lança Aaron sans pour autant ralentir son pas.

- _Hotch !_ Insista-t-elle en le saisissant par le bras.

Il consentit enfin à stopper et à lui faire face. Les yeux baissés, il serrait les poings.

- _Je te promets que ce Belser ne te fera pas de mal_. Grogna-t-il. _Il ne te fera pas ce qu'il a fait à ces autres femmes. Même si je dois le tuer moi-même, il ne te touchera pas !_

Emily laissa échapper un soupire, mi- attendri, mi- las.

- _Je sais !_ Souffla-t-elle en le forçant d'une main à relever son visage vers elle.

Elle lui adressait son sourire le plus doux.

- _Je sais !_ Répéta-t-elle dans un souffle.

Hotch abandonna sa joue rugueuse à la main fraiche de la jeune femme, et la recouvrit de la sienne. « _Bon sang_, Soupira-t-il intérieurement, _depuis combien de temps une main aussi douce et fraiche ne l'avait-elle pas touché avec tant de délicatesse ?!_ ». Avant de réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il déposa un baiser au creux de la paume de cette dernière, puis, réalisant la signification de son geste, baissa à nouveau la tête.

Emily avait sentit un délicieux frisson la parcourir des pieds à la tête. Aussi, devant les doutes qui pesaient sur son compagnon, elle ne put réprimer un soupir. Mais, encadrant de son autre main le visage de son compagnon, elle le força à nouveau à lui faire face. Elle avait voulu le rassurer, dire quelques choses réconfortantes, mais lorsqu'elle croisa le regard désespérément inquiet de Hotch, les mots lui manquèrent. Une bouffée de tendresse lui gonfla douloureusement la poitrine. Il s'inquiétait pour elle. Comme personne ne l'avait encore jamais fait. Viscéralement. Comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Pendant un instant, ils restèrent là, à se dévisager, incapable de rompre le lien qui s'était créé entre eux, incapable de penser ou de réfléchir.

Et soudain, Hotch abaissa son visage vers celui de Prentiss et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Long. Chaste. Doux. Une caresse...

Interdite, Emily resta figée.

Et puis, il se redressa, l'abandonnant à une fraîcheur tranchante que leurs soudaines proximités avait délicieusement bannie de leurs réalités pendant un court instant. Mais le regard de Hotch ne quittait pas celui de la jeune femme, comme s'il cherchait dans les yeux de sa compagne la réponse à toutes ses craintes.  
Elle sourit. Entièrement. Comme elle seule était capable de le faire. Resplendissante. Et soudain, elle l'attira à nouveau à elle, s'emparant de ses lèvres avec moins de délicatesse qu'il avait mis dans leur précédent baiser. Aussitôt, soulagé, revenant à la vie, Hotch referma ses bras sur elle et elle sentit sa force l'étreindre toute entière. Une chaleur fiévreuse se rependit brutalement dans ses veines tandis que la moiteur de la bouche de Hotch prenait possession de la sienne. Irrémédiablement, Prentiss s'accrocha à lui.

- _Euh… Est-ce que j'ai raté quelque chose ?_ S'étonna Reid depuis le pas de porte de la caravane.

JJ, Blake et Dave laissèrent échapper le même soupire amusé.

**REVIEWS:**

**TaDaaaaah ! "ENFIN un baiser!" Dirons certains. LOL !**  
**J'espère qu'il ne vous aura pas trop déçu. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions dans un petit (ou grand) commentaire... LOL ! Comme toujours, Merci d'avoir eu le courage de lire jusque là et... Promis, ce n'est que le commencement entre Hotch et Prentiss... (^_^)**


	22. Chapter 22

- _Ils ont fait quoi ?_ S'exclama Dereck, abasourdi.

- _Ils s'embrassaient_. Répéta Reid, plus maladroitement qu'il ne l'avait avoué un instant plus tôt, inquiété par la brusquerie de la réaction de Morgan.

« _Celui-ci paraissait découvrir la nouvelle avec beaucoup plus d'irritation que de surprise, sentiment prédominant chez lui-même !_ » Songea Reid, étonné. « _En fait, Morgan avait l'air… en colère !_ » Réalisa-t-il en constatant que la mâchoire de son ami était soudain tendue et qu'à présent, il serrait les poings. Dereck se mit à arpenter nerveusement l'espace cafétéria du BAU où, encore un instant plus tôt, ils discutaient posément.

- _Tu veux dire qu'il y a quelque chose entre Hotch et Emily ?_ Interrogea-t-il en stoppant net devant lui, tendu à l'extrême. _Depuis quand ?_

- _Euh…_

Brusquement, Spencer regretta d'avoir joué les rapporteurs de ragots.

Mais, en revenant au BAU un instant plus tôt, il se sentait toujours tellement sous le coup de l'étonnement qu'il avait fallu qu'il partage son sentiment. En temps normal, il se serait tourné vers JJ ou Blake. « _Mais ses 2 collègues féminines semblaient être conscientes de ce qui se jouait entre Hotch et Prentiss depuis bien avant la scène du « baiser » !_ » Avait réalisé Reid sur le chemin du retour. Garcia probablement cloîtrée dans son antre, à la recherche du plus petit indice qui les mènerait jusqu'à Joe Belser, restait invisible. Aussi Reid s'était-il tourné vers Morgan, supposant qu'il serait à même de partager et comprendre sa surprise. « _Il était servi !_ » Songea-t-il devant la froide colère qui faisait trembler Morgan. « _De toutes évidences, à l'annonce de cette nouvelle, Dereck ressentait bien plus que de la surprise !_ »

- _Et ils comptaient nous l'annoncer quand ?_ Interrogea ce dernier à travers ses dents serrées.

- _Euh…_

Au même moment, les portes de verres du BAU s'ouvrirent sur Rossi et les intéressés pénétrant dans les locaux d'un pas décidé. Dave s'arrêta au niveau de ses 2 cadets lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur le visage figé dans la colère de Morgan.

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ S'étonna-t-il.

- _C'est vrai ce que Spencer vient de m'annoncer ?_ interrogea-t-il en désignant du menton Hotch et Prentiss qui pénétraient à leurs tours dans les locaux du BAU.

Rossi lança un regard réprobateur à Reid. Ce dernier se ratatina sur place.

- _Ca dépend_. Répondit-il en souriant enfin. _Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ?_

- _Ne joue pas les psys avec moi_. Grogna Dereck. _Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle !_

Le sourire de Dave s'estompa.

- _Oui, c'est vrai_. Admit-il. _Pourquoi ? Tu désapprouves leurs choix ?_

Mais Morgan ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, il se lança la suite de Hotch et Prentiss qui gagnaient le bureau de celui-ci dans un même silence tendu.

- _Emily ?!_ L'interpela-t-il.

Mais lorsque la jeune femme lui fit face, elle le stoppa d'un geste de la main impatient.

- _Plus tard s'il te plait !_

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Immédiatement, elle repartit à la suite de Hotch, abandonnant Morgan à un agacement grandissant.

De tout le trajet du retour, Hotch n'avait pas desserré les dents. A la seconde où leurs lèvres s'étaient séparées, et qu'il avait découvert qu'ils étaient le centre d'attention de l'équipe, il avait résolument évité le regard d'Emily, redevenant ce professionnel distant qu'il s'efforçait d'être au quotidien. Cette dernière avait laissé échapper un soupire navré.

Elle avait toujours été doué pour compartimenté ses sentiments. Elle avait été capable d'aimer Ian Doyle, sans une seule seconde penser que ce sentiment pourrait remettre en question sa mission de l'époque. Elle avait été capable de poursuivre inlassablement des psychopathes sans se laisser atteindre personnellement – ou presque – comme cela avait été le cas pour le reste de l'équipe. Et, encore à présent, la distance que Hotch leurs imposait soudainement la laissait plus triste que vraiment désespérée, comme elle aurait dû l'être. Elle ne devait simplement pas être douée pour les explosions d'émotions. Mais surtout, elle comprenait. Elle comprenait que Hotch n'ait pas envie de s'exhiber devant ses collègues, qu'il ait souhaité que sa vie privée reste séparée de sa carrière. Elle connaissait sa pudeur.

Mais, alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le bureau de ce dernier, elle comprenait aussi qu'elle devait penser à elle-même, que si elle ne mettait pas les choses à plats avec Hotch, elle ne pourrait jamais rien construire à Londres, de la même manière qu'elle avait été incapable de se construire une vie ici, à Washington, alors qu'il se trouvait à quelques bloques de chez elle et restait pourtant inaccessible.

Aussi, malgré le pas pressant qu'il avait mis à rejoindre son bureau, Emily avait suivi Hotch et pénétré à sa suite dans cet office qui, il a à peine quelques heures, était le témoin de leur premier rapprochement. « _Et peut-être unique !_ » Ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser.

- _Ce n'est pas le moment !_ Fit Hotch lorsqu'elle ferma la porte derrière elle.

- _Et bien on va faire en sorte que ça le soit !_ Répliqua-t-elle le plus posément possible.

Hotch tourna un regard surprit vers elle. Il sembla sincèrement étonné de voir qu'elle restait là, plantée en face de lui, le couvrant de son beau regard sombre et pourtant plus direct qu'aucun de ceux qu'il ait jamais croisé. Aussitôt, il culpabilisa de lui faire subir ce qui n'aurait dû rester qu'une angoisse personnelle. Il laissa échapper un soupire et revint jusqu'à elle, les yeux baissés.

- _Navré_. S'excusa-t-il.

Emily lui offrit un timide sourire, emplit de compassion.

- _Je sais. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir_…

- _De savoir ?_

- _De savoir si ça vaut le coup pour moi de m'investir dans… ce qu'on a. Ou pas_.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_ S'inquiéta soudain Hotch.

- _Hotch_, soupira Prentiss, _Je ne veux pas forcer quoi que ce soit… Mais j'ai besoin que les choses soient claires, je ne pourrais pas supporter une autre année comme celle que j'ai vécue après ma « résurrection »…_

Hotch s'appuya sur son bureau. « _Il savait pourtant ce que la jeune femme avait traversé à son retour au BAU, 2 ans plus tôt il était même le seul à savoir car il était le seul à qui elle se soit confiée… Et pourtant, il se comportait comme le dernier des crétins !_ Ragea-t-il intérieurement. _Mais… Il était incapable de se comporter comme il aurait aimé le faire avec Emily, pas tant que Belser rôdait dans le coin !_ »

- _Emily_, souffla-t-il, prêt à s'excuser encore une fois.

Mais la jeune femme le coupa, posant ses doigts sur les lèvres de son ancien supérieur.

- _Hotch, Je n'ai pas besoin d'excuses. Je veux juste savoir si_…

Pendant un instant, Hotch hésita Bien sur qu'il aurait aimé que Prentiss reste aux état-Unis, qu'elle partage son quotidien. Il aurait adoré la trouver au réveil dans une maison qu'ils partageraient ou qu'elle soit la dernière personne à qui il dise « Bonne nuit » le soir avant de s'endormir. Il avait conscience de la joie qu'elle amènerait dans sa vie s'il avait la chance, un jour, de partager ses jours avec elle. Mais, il savait aussi qu'il n'était pas en droit de lui demander de sacrifier sa carrière pour lui, de faire marche arrière en revenant aux States, ou de supporter ses sautes d'humeur que lui-même reconnaissait comme très récurrentes…

- _D'accord, j'ai comprit !_ Sourit la jeune femme, résignée, se méprenant sur le silence de son compagnon.

« _Il ne voulait pas d'elle !_ Prit-elle douloureusement conscience. _Pas suffisamment en tous cas !_ ». Elle tourna les talons et s'apprêtait à quitter le bureau de Hotch avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait… Lorsque soudain, une poigne de fer la saisit au bras, la stoppant net sur place.

- _Ca vaut le coup !_ L'entendit-elle souffler.

Elle tourna les yeux vers lui, hébétée.

- _Ca vaut le coup !_ Répéta-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

Emily sentit ses genoux se dérober sous elle, tendit que son visage se fendait d'un sourire. Elle s'appuya sur lui, s'accrocha à son cou, et l'embrassa passionnément, sachant que cette fois, il n'y avait aucun témoin à la scène. Immédiatement, les bras de Hotch se refermèrent sur elle et il lui rendit son baiser avec toute l'ardeur que lui inspirait sa compagne.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Hotch redécouvrit ce que signifiait désirer une femme. Désirer non seulement qui elle était, mais la désirer également physiquement. La désirer Douloureusement. Il sentait la poitrine de Prentiss presser contre son torse, derrière laquelle résonnaient les battements étourdis de son cœur. Il savourait la finesse de sa taille et la cambrure de ses reins qui, trahissant le désir de la jeune femme, se moulait contre ses propres hanches tendues de désir pour la première fois depuis une éternité. Son odeur même l'enivrait. Il la repoussa, à bout de souffle.

- _Quand cette affaire sera bouclée_. Souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- _Quand cette affaire sera bouclée_. Souffla Prentiss à son tour dans un sourire, pareil à une promesse…

**REVIEWS :**

**Niark niark ! Je suis cruelle hein?! MDR ! (Je m'autoproclame "Reine des fins de chapitre frustrante" ! LOL)**  
**Mais bon, encore un autre petit "moment" Hotch/Prentiss... J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre un peu plus romantique que les autres... **  
**N'hésitez pas à commenter et Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé...**  
**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là et... A demain... (^_^)**


	23. Chapter 23

- _Vous êtes Emily Prentiss ?_ Sembla sincèrement s'étonner Kenneth W. Kane.

Apparut en vidéo conférence, sur l'écran plat de la salle de réunion, Kenneth W. Kane, le petit et corpulent Directeur de la Tennessee State Prison, fixait étrangement la jeune femme depuis que les agents du BAU s'étaient connectés avec le pénitencier un instant plus tôt. Absents lors de la première enquête, Hotch et Blake étaient restés à leurs bureaux respectifs, à éplucher le dossier de Joe Belser.

- _En effet_. Confirma Prentiss en haussant un sourcil étonné.

- _Excusez ma surprise_. Bafouilla l'homme en rosissant comme un adolescent sous le regard de la jeune femme. _Mais l'un de nos prisonniers avait l'obsédante habitude de citer votre nom dès que l'occasion se présentait…_

- _Joe Belser ?_ Devina Rossi.

- _Oui_. Confirma l'homme.

- _Il s'est échappé il y a quelques mois de cela, c'est exact ?_ Coupa Morgan.

Cette fois, Kane rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- _En effet, il devait être transféré dans une zone de sécurité minimale et a disparu pendant ce transfert_. Avoua-t-il dans parvenir à dissimuler l'embarras que suscitait en lui cette affaire. _Encore aujourd'hui, personne ne comprend comment il s'y ait prit pour échapper à la surveillance de tout le personnel et se débarrasser de son bracelet électronique. Il a simplement… disparu !_

- _Zone de sécurité minimale ?_ S'étonna JJ.

- _Oui, Joe Belser était un prisonnier exemplaire_…

- _Avant de s'évader vous voulez dire ?_ Ironisa Dereck amèrement. _Et personne n'a jugé bon de prévenir l'Agent Prentiss de son évasion en dépis de l'obsession flagrante que Belser nourrissait pour Elle ?_

- _Je crois me souvenir que les Marchals ont tenté de la joindre mais_ (Tournant les yeux vers Emily) _vous aviez quittée le pays. Ils ont du pensé que cela vous protégeait de Belser…_

Sentant Morgan toujours empli de colère, Rossi intervint avant qu'il ne se défoule sur le pauvre Directeur de la Tennessee State Prison.

- _Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur lui, sur Belser ?_ S'enquit-il auprès du Directeur de la prison.

- _Comme je vous le disais : un détenu exemplaire. Calme, poli. Il ne cessait de répéter à quel point il était chanceux d'avoir rencontrer une femme comme l'Agent Prentiss. Pour être honnête, la plus part d'entre nous, ici à la prison, doutions de son existence. De votre existence !_ Corrigea-t-il en se tournant à nouveau vers Emily.

- _Savez-vous s'il a été en contact, pendant son séjour ici, avec un autre détenu : McGritt ?_ Interrogea cette dernière.

- _McGritt ? En effet !_ Admit l'homme. _Ils ont partagé une même cellule pendant 2 ans. Dans la zone protégée de la prison._

- _Pourquoi en zone protégée ?_ S'étonna Reid.

- _L'un comme l'autre avaient été victimes d'abus de la part de leurs codétenus pendant leurs premiers mois d'incarcération…_

- _Est-ce que McGritt donnait l'impression de partager l'obsession de Belser pour l'Agent Prentiss ?_ Interrogea JJ.

- _Pas à ma connaissance_. Soupira Kane. _Mais les 2 hommes étaient très secrets. Particulièrement McGritt. Bizarrement, Belser et lui sont vite devenus inséparables. Sûrement d'avoir partager le même cauchemar…_

- _Inséparables ?_ S'étonna Prentiss.

- _Il aurait fallut que le lien entre eux soit vraiment puissant pour qu'ils s'allient malgré leur intérêt romantique commun pour Emily_… Signala Rossi.

- _Et vous n'avez rien trouvé dans la cellule de Belser, après son évasion, qui pourrait indiquer où il pourrait se cacher ?_ Demanda Morgan.

- _Non. Toutes ses affaires ont été rangées dans un carton après… son départ. Les Marchals fédéraux ont tout épluché par la suite, mais n'ont rien trouvé d'intéressant si je me souviens bien._

- _Où se trouvent ces affaires ?_

- _Ce sont les Marchals Fédéraux qui les ont. Voulez-vous que je les contacte ?_

Rossi réprima un sourire amusé De toutes évidences, Kane était désireux de compenser la manquement de son établissement dans la garde de Belser, « _Pressé également de couper la communication_ » Nota-t-il lorsqu'il le vit tendre la main vers l'écran. Il esquissa un sourire en songeant que l'homme ne devait vouloir qu'une seule chose : C'était d'oublier que Belser eut jamais franchit les portes de sa prison. A l'entrée, comme à la sortie…

- _Merci mais notre analyste s'en ai déjà chargé !_ Coupa JJ dans un sourire.

Sautant sur l'occasion, Kane conclut la conversation.

- _A votre service_. Rumina l'homme lorsque Rossi le remercia de sa coopération.

Le sourire de Dave se teinta d'ironie. « _Il en doutait !_ » Songea-t-il intérieurement.

Le carton, contenant les affaires que Belser avait abandonné dans sa cellule, les attendait sur le bureau de Dereck lorsque les agents regagnèrent leurs bureaux.

Emily, qui avait espéré pouvoir discuter avec son meilleur ami, ravala ses attentes et se focalisa sur la boite à archives.

A l'intérieur de la boite cartonnée, ils découvrirent des coupures de presse et des photos de Prentiss, le tout découpé, classé et rangé, dans des albums photos, avec un soin amoureux. « _Rien auquel chacun d'eux n'était préparé !_ » Songea l'intéressé, mais non sans lancé un regard inquiet en direction de ses anciens collègues. Elle croisa le regard compatissant de JJ et elles échangèrent un sourire mi-navré, mi-complice.

- _Un journal !_ Lança Morgan en brandissant du colis un carnet de cuir.

Dave le tendit à Reid. Celui-ci s'en empara avec impatience.

- _L'écriture est soignée, élégante_. Nota Blake en apparaissant par-dessus son épaule. _Mais regardez, lorsqu'il évoque son « ami », lorsqu'il parle de McGritt : son trait devient plus prononcé, plus dur !_

- _Il dissimulait la rancœur que lui inspirait son compagnon ?_ Demanda Dave.

- _Ca serait mon opinion_. Acquiesça la linguiste.

- _Mais pourquoi supporter sa présence alors ?_ S'étonna Emily.

- _Et pourquoi lui avoir parlé de toi s'il regrettait ensuite que McGritt partage son intérêt ?_ Grimaça Rossi.

- _Peut-être que Belser avait besoin de McGRitt d'une manière ou d'une autre ?_ Suggéra Morgan.

- _Pour le protéger ?_ Emit Prentiss.

- _Non,_ intervint Rossi, _McGritt – malgré sa carrure – était autant la cible des autres prisonniers que Belser_…

- _Pourquoi alors ?_

- _Pour l'aider à s'échapper une fois libéré !_ Réalisa Emily brusquement.

- _Mais, si McGritt voulait Emily pour lui seule, pourquoi aider Belser à s'évader ?_ Soupira Blake, septique.

- _Peut-être qu'il n'a réalisé qu'un peu tard ce que signifiait vraiment le retour de Belser à la liberté_…

- _Effectivement, on a déjà établit que McGritt n'était pas d'un intelligence supérieure_. Rappela Dereck.

- _Donc_, résuma Rossi, _McGritt rencontre Belser en prison et se met à partager son obsession pour Prentiss. Puis, lorsqu'il est libéré, aide Belser à s'enfuir avant de réaliser qu'il se met entre lui et Emily. A la suite de quoi, ils se séparent…_

- _Mais pas complètement_ ! Lui rappela Prentiss. _On a retrouvé la trace d'appels entre eux sur le téléphone de McGritt_.

- _La relation entre ces 2 hommes doit se rapprocher d'un « amour/haine »…_ Devina Blake. _Ils ont traversé ensemble des épreuves, s'allient mais se méprisent néanmoins, tout en étant incapables de rompre le lien…_

- _Alors, comment réagirait Belser en apprenant que McGritt a été arrêté ?_ Demanda Emily.

- _Il serait soulagé, je suppose_. Emit Dave. _Il ne se trouve plus entre vous !_

- _Oh joie !_ Ironisa Emily dans un haussement d'épaules.

- _Mais jamais McGritt ne trahirait Belser pourtant !?_

- _Non. Ils ont trop traversé ensemble_.

- _Ca ne nous dit pas comment trouver Belser_… S'agaça Dereck.

Reid, qui était resté le nez plongé dans le journal de l'évadé, intervint soudain :

- « _Elle apprécierait le tapis de pétales de roses abandonné sur le sol, et le repas cuisiné maison_ ». Cita-t-il. _Il semblerait que Belser soit resté fidèle à ses anciens M.O. Il rêve toujours du même scénario !_

- _Il attendrait donc Prentiss chez elle ?_ S'étonna JJ.

- _Je n'habite plus mon appartement de Washington. Il attendrait dans ma maison de Londres ?_ Grimaça Emily, septique.

- _Je pencherais plutôt pour la résidence de Dave_. Emit Reid.

Rossi laissa échapper un soupire las, teinté d'humour.

- _Je la sens mal cette affaire, je sens que ma maison n'en ressortira pas indemne !_

Tous laissèrent échapper un sourire devant l'inquiétude forcée de Rossi pour son logement. Tous, à l'exception de Morgan qui levait un regard absorbé vers la porte fermée du bureau derrière laquelle s'était réfugié Hotch.

- _Excusez-moi !_ Lança-t-il finalement en gagna le plateau supérieur.

- _Morgan !_ S'élança Prentiss à sa suite, devinant ses intentions.

Dereck soupira, mais fit néanmoins face à la jeune femme. Comme il ne se départissait pas de son silence boudeur, Emily soupira à son tour.

- _Ecoutes Morgan_, fit-elle, _je ne voulais pas dissimuler quoi que ce soit_…

- _Mais tu l'as fait !_ La coupa-t-il froidement. _Encore !_

- _Encore ?_ S'étonna Prentiss.

- _Emily, la dernière fois que tu l'as joué solo, tu es morte dans mes bras, tu te souviens ?_

_- C'est différent !_

_- En quoi ?_

_- Il s'agit de ma vie privée cette fois…_

- _Privée ?_ S'énerva Dereck. _Hotch et toi, ça n'a rien de privé ! Ca concerne toute l'équipe ! Tu sais parfaitement que des liens sentimentaux aux seins d'une équipe auraient put tous nous mettre en danger._

- _Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre Hotch et moi à l'époque où je bossais au BAU !_ Lui rappela-t-elle sèchement.

- _Non, mais… Ca existait déjà entre vous, je me trompe ? Ce… sentiment…_

Emily laissa échapper un nouveau soupire, las.

- _Pour être honnête, je n'en sais trop rien !_ Souffla-t-elle.

Devant la lassitude évidente de son amie, Morgan se radoucit.

- _C'est à cause de lui que tu ne parvenais pas à « planter des racines » à Washington ?_ Demanda-t-il avec une compassion nouvelle.

Le regard que la jeune femme leva vers lui, emplit d'une angoisse fatiguée, annihila ses dernières rancunes.

- _Oui_. Admit-elle tristement. _Mais… Je ne l'ai réalisé qu'une fois arrivée à Londres…_

Dereck posa des mains compatissantes sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

- _Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce Hotch prévoit de faire ?_ Demanda-t-il doucement. _Qu'est-ce que toi tu prévois de faire ?_

Prentiss lui offrit une grimace explicite.

-_ Tu n'as pas une question plus facile ?_ Ironisa-t-elle, arrachant un sourire à son ami.

La porte du bureau de Hotch s'ouvrit et ce dernier stoppa net en se découvrant nez à nez avec les 2 amis, chacun d'eux portant sur lui un regard inquisiteur… Morgan pointa un doigt menaçant vers lui.

- _Si vous merdez, Vous aurez à faire à moi !_ Bougonna-t-il, faussement menaçant.

Pendant un instant, Hotch resta hébété. Puis, un rire lui échappa.

- _Noté !_ Fit-il en serrant la main de son ami.

Plus bas, sur le plateau inférieur, Rossi laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement.

Puis son regard coula sur Hotch et Prentiss. Tous 2 échangeaient un discret petit sourire complice, teinté de promesse. Dave sourit.


	24. Chapter 24

- _Laissons un autre mener l'entretien_. Suggéra Rossi alors que Hotch s'apprêtait à retourner en salle d'interrogatoire pour interviewer McGritt.

Hotch leva un regard agacé vers son aîné.

- _Je ne vais pas m'en prendre à lui si c'est ce qui t'inquiète_. Tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

- _Ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe_. Sourit Rossi. _Mais, pour McGritt, tu es un ennemi, l'homme qui lui a volé Prentiss… Il se montrera encore moins coopératif avec toi qu'avec un autre._

- _Laissez-moi y aller_. Intervint Morgan.

- _Hum, je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée_. Intervint à son tour Blake. _Un homme Alfa, semblable à ceux qui l'ont abusé pendant des années, ne fera qu'attirer son antipathie._

- _Je n'ai rien de commun avec ces hommes !_ Se défendit Dereck ulcéré.

- _Je sais_. Se reprit Blake. _Mais McGritt l'ignore lui_…

- _Tu penses qu'une femme aurait plus de chance de lui soutirer des infos ?_ S'étonna Rossi.

- _Il est hors de question que Prentiss se trouve dans la même pièce de cet homme !_ S'exclama Hotch en lançant un coup d'œil à l'intéressée.

Cette dernière s'apprêtait à intervenir lorsqu'elle fut coupée dans son élan.

- _Je pourrais y aller_… Suggéra Reid. _Il m'a déjà blessé, il ne me verra pas comme un ennemi_…

- _Mais tu lui as échappé_. Lui rappela JJ. _Il pourrait interpréter ta venue comme une forme de provocation_.

- _Ce qui ne laisse que moi, Blake et JJ_… Soupira Rossi.

- _Rien n'indique dans son profil qu'il sera plus enclin à parler à une femme_. Nota Dereck. _Souvenez-vous qu'il s'est également attaqué à Emma Stone lorsqu'il a eu le sentiment qu'elle devenait un obstacle entre Emily et lui…_

- _Laissons Reid essayer_. Suggéra Hotch. _J'ai le sentiment que, de nous tous, c'est lui qui a le plus de chance de parvenir à créer un lien avec McGritt. Ils sont les plus proches en âge. Il ne le verra peut-être pas comme un concurrent…_

Devant la conviction de Hocth, les autres s'inclinèrent.

- _Enfin… Si tu t'en sens capable ?_ Reprit celui-ci en se tournant vers le jeune docteur.

Reid hésita pendant une seconde. McGritt l'impressionnait, sans aucun doute possible. Mais, si la vie d'Emily était en jeu, ses peurs passaient au second plan.

- _Je vais y aller._ Répondit-il finalement.

- _On est juste derrière la porte si tu as besoin_. Tenta de la rassurer Morgan.

- _Je sais_. Sourit le jeune homme.

Et il poussa la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire dans laquelle ils avaient fait revenir McGritt. « _Peut-être qu'avec les nouveaux éléments qu'ils avaient découvert_, avait émis Rossi, _le suspect serait plus enclin à répondre à leurs questions ? Peut-être même parviendraient-ils à suffisamment le mettre en colère ou à le faire douter pour qu'il leurs dise où Joe Belser se cachait ?_ »

Tandis que Reid pénétrait dans la petite salle, ses amis se tournèrent vers le miroir sans teint à travers lequel McGritt apparaissait, menotté à la table dans une attitude proche de la plus totale indifférence.

- _Kevin, bonjour, je suis le Docteur Reid_. Se présenta le jeune homme en prenant place face au tueur.

- _On n'aurait pas dû le laisser rentrer là-dedans tout seul !_ Regretta Prentiss depuis la salle d'observation.

- _Il s'en tirera très bien_. Tenta de la rassurer Rossi.

- _C'est moi qui devrais être là-dedans_. Maugréa-t-elle. _C'est à moi que ces types en veulent_…

- _Je sais qui vous êtes !_ Grogna McGritt avec un mépris évident.

- _Oui, bien sûr !_ Admit Reid en ramenant une main sur son bras invalidé.

- _Ça fait mal ?_ S'enquit son compagnon dans un sourire mauvais.

- _Je m'en remettrais_. Sourit Reid avec sa candeur habituelle.

Immédiatement, le sourire de McGritt fut soufflé.

- _En revanche_, reprit Reid, _vous, vous serez de retour derrière les barreaux. Et cette fois, Joe Belser ne sera pas là pour compatir à votre… calvaire !_

Tous virent les poings de MCGritt se serrer à tel point que ses jointures blanchirent.

- _Oui, nous avons découvert pour Belser_. Appuya Reid. _Est-ce en souvenir de ce que vous avez traversé que vous refusez de nous dire où il se cache ?_

McGritt serra les dents, refusant de répondre.

- _Parce que_, poursuivit Spencer, _pendant que vous, vous croupirez de nouveau derrière des barreaux, lui sera libre de courtiser l'Agent Prentiss…_

Cette fois, l'homme bondit.

- _Il ne la touchera pas !_ Hurla-t-il. _Je le tuerais, je le tuerais_…

Bien que retenu à la table d'interrogatoire par une paire de menotte, l'homme n'en était pas moins impressionnant. Reid ne put réprimer le mouvement de recul qui lui vint.

- _Vous ne pourrez rien faire_. Insista-t-il néanmoins. _Vous serez ici. Et lui est dehors, libre de la voir, de la suivre_…

- _Il ne la touchera pas !_ Cria-t-il de plus belle en s'acharnant sur ses liens. _Il n'a pas ce genre de courage, il n'a rien faire pour qu'elle soit sienne. Il ne la mérite pas !_

- _Il attendra qu'elle soit seule, c'est ce que vous voulez dire ? Qu'il n'aura pas le courage de l'approcher tant qu'elle sera entourée ?_

McGritt se calma d'un coup et fusilla Reid du regard.

- _Il manque peut-être de courage. Mais il sait se montrer patient !_ Grimaça-t-il dans un rictus sadique.

- _Et où attendra-t-il Emily ?_ Interrogea Reid. _Elle n'a plus d'appartement à Washington où il puisse … être patient_…

Au prénom de la femme de ses attentions, McGritt se crispa à nouveau.

- _Vous l'appelez « Emily » ?_ Grogna-t-il.

- _Bien sûr_, sourit Spencer. _Nous sommes amis. Je l'appelle par son prénom. Je lui téléphone dès que l'envie d'entendre sa voix me prend. Je lui rends visite, chez Elle, à Londres, dès que je le veux…_

Cette fois, McGritt bondit si brusquement qu'il arracha les gonds de ses menottes et se jeta sur Reid. Il saisit celui-ci au collet et l'écrasa contre le miroir.

- _Non, tu ne pourras plus jamais lui parler._ Hurla-t-il en frappant le crâne de Reid contre la vitre, encore et encore.

- _Reid !_ S'écrièrent ses collègues en débarquant dans la pièce.

Dereck et Morgan se jetèrent sur McGritt. Mais il fallut l'intervention de Rossi, en plus de la leurs, pour parvenir à séparer McGritt de Reid. Ce dernier glissa le long du mur. JJ et Blake se précipitèrent pour le soutenir avec effroi.

- _Personne d'autre que moi ne t'aura jamais !_ Hurla McGritt, en se débattant entre les bras des 2 agents du BAU, à l'adresse de Prentiss restée figée d'effroi dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Le regard de la jeune effleura le tueur avant se poser sur Reid. Assis au sol, soutenu par ses 2 collègues, il avait le front baigné de sang et le regard hagard. « _Encore !_ Songea-t-elle. _Spencer était blessé, encore ! Et encore à cause d'elle !_ ».

La sécurité la bouscula pour venir prêter mains fortes à Hotch, Morgan et Dave. Bientôt, la petite pièce fut pleine et Emily fut repousser hors de la salle d'interrogatoire.

Comme une automate, elle regagna son bureau. « _Ou du moins, celui qui avait été son bureau !_ » Réalisa-t-elle en trouvant une photo de Blake et celui qu'elle supposa être son époux trônant à côté de l'ordinateur.

« _Belser ne m'approchera pas tant que je serais entourée ! C'est ce qu'avait laissé entendre McGritt_ » Réfléchit involontairement la jeune femme. Son regard se porta sur le couloir d'où elle débouchait, derrière lequel tous ses anciens collègues, ses amis, étaient occupés à mettre hors d'état de nuire l'un de ceux qui la pourchassaient et à secourir Reid que ce dernier avait à nouveau blessé. Alors, elle sut ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Avec une étouffante sensation de « _déjà vu_ », elle abandonna son téléphone portable sur le bureau de Dereck. Elle ne voyait pas d'autre solution. Et elle quitta le BAU…

**REVIEWS:**

**Bon... Je sais, la fin de ce chapitre ressemble beaucoup à un épisode déjà existant. Mais je voyais mal Emily continuer à jouer les Demoiselles en détresse encore longtemps... **  
**Celà dit, promis, je vais essayé de m'éloigner de ce "déjà vu" dans les chapitres suivants... Et je vous réserve aussi une petite surprise (rien à voir avec Hotch et Prentiss, je préfère vous le dire pour que vous ne soyez pas déçus quand ça arrivera ! LOL). N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (même si c'est pas élogieux ! _).**  
**Encore une fois, merci d'avoir lu cette fic jusque là. J'espère qu'elle ne vous parrait pas trop longue...**

**Sbcortone**


	25. Chapter 25

- _Non, non, non !_ Paniqua Reid lorsqu'ils constatèrent que Prentiss avait disparue. _Pas encore !_

Le jeune Docteur se prit la tête entre les mains.

- _Je vais vomir !_ Hoquetta-t-il.

Garcia, assise à ses côtés, l'entourant d'un bras compatissant, lui présenta précipitamment l'une des corbeilles à papier qui ponctuaient les locaux, mais le jeune homme la repoussa.

Blake posa sur l'épaule de son compagnon une main réconfortante. Elle n'était pas présente lorsque l'Agent Prentiss avait été contrainte de simuler sa mort, 2 ans auparavant. Mais elle s'était rendue compte, depuis longtemps, que cet épisode avait profondément marqué l'équipe du BAU. Et, en cet instant, jamais Spencer ne lui avait semblé plus fragile et plus écorché. Le front enturbanné dans une couronne de bandages blancs, le teint livide, ses traits étaient creusés et tirés.

De leurs côtés, Hotch et Morgan arpentaient furieusement les bureaux du BAU.

- _Calmes toi Spence !_ Tenta de le réconforter JJ. _Joe Belser n'est pas Ian Doyle. Tu crois vraiment qu'il serait capable de blesser Emily ? Il n'en a pas la carrure…_

- _Mais… Pourquoi elle fait toujours ça ?_ S'attrista Pénélope.

- _Elle devrait savoir à présent qu'elle peut compter sur nous non ?_ Ragea Morgan en s'efforçant de contenir sa colère.

- _Emily a toujours été indépendante_. Intervint Rossi. _C'est ce qui fait qui elle est, et c'est l'une des nombreuses raisons pour laquelle nous l'aimons. Si elle est partit, c'est qu'elle doit penser avoir plus de chance de coincer Belser par ses propres moyens…_

- _Oui, parce que ça lui a si bien réussi la dernière fois_… Ironisa sèchement Hotch.

Rossi lui adressa un regard réprobateur et Hotch détourna les yeux avec amertume.

- _Et également parce qu'elle se soucie de votre sécurité_. Intervint Blake. _A tous !_

- _Alex a raison_, appuya Dave, _Spencer a été blessé 2 fois par l'homme qui prétend l'aimer. Comment auriez-vous voulu qu'elle réagisse ? Qu'elle reste là, à nous regarder nous débattre, à attendre que nous la sauvions telle une Demoiselle en détresse ? Ca ne lui ressemble pas, ce n'est pas elle !_

« _Bien sur, Dave avait raison !_ Admit intérieurement Hotch en laissant échapper un soupire las. _Mais… il avait espéré que, pour elle comme pour lui, la situation avait évoluée, qu'elle avait comprit qu'elle pouvait se reposer sur lui… Sur eux…_ »

- _Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire ?_ S'inquiéta néanmoins JJ.

- _Retrouvez Belser !_ Répondit Rossi.

- _Elle ne peut pas le laisser venir à elle : Elle n'a plus de chez Elle à Washington_. Reprit Morgan. _Et je doute que Belser ait les moyens de la suivre jusqu'en Angleterre._

- _Alors où prévoit-elle de l'attirer ?_

- _Vous oubliez que Prentiss n'est plus une simple Profiler_. Leurs rappela Blake. _Elle a des moyens à sa disposition. Des moyens qu'elle pourrait aisément utiliser pour traquer Bleser…_

- _Contactons son bureau à Londres_. Proposa Morgan. _Elle les a peut-être alerté Ils seront peut-être au courrant de quelque chose…_

Garcia saisit précipitamment la tablette numérique, qu'elle avait abandonné sur le bureau de Dereck 20 minutes plus tôt, lorsqu'elle avait apprit que Reid avait à nouveau été blessé. En quelques clics, elle les avait connecté à travers l'écran principal du plateau inférieur avec un correspondant aux bureaux Londoniens d'Interpol.

- _Agent Jack Adcock_, se présenta un homme joufflu, à l'apparence soigné, en apparaissant sur l'écran.

- _Superviseur Hotchner_, se présenta pareillement Hotch. _Nous cherchons à contacter quelqu'un chez vous qui pourrait nous renseigner sur la position actuelle de l'agent Prentiss…._

- _Je travaille avec l'Agent Prentiss depuis un an Monsieur, je peux peut-être vous aider ?_

- _Avez-vous une idée de l'endroit où se trouve Emily en cet instant ?_

- _Non Monsieur. Je peux vous demander de quoi il retourne ?_

- _Elle a abandonné son équipe… je veux dire l'équipe du BAU… pour partir à la poursuite d'un des hommes qui la harcèlent. Et nous sommes inquiets pour sa sécurité._

- _Monsieur_, Le coupa l'Agent Adcock, _si Prentiss a décidé de voler de ses propres ailes, il n'y a qu'une seule personne à qui elle à put demander assistance…_

- _Qui ça ?_ S'étonna JJ.

Hotch serra les dents, réprimant le pincement de jalousie qui lui tiraillait soudain les entrailles.

- _Laissez moi l'appeler_…. Fit Adcock en saisissant le téléphone qui trônait sur son bureau.

Pendant un instant, tous les agents suspendirent leurs souffles.

Adcock laissa résonner la sonnerie du téléphone - dans le vide - pendant un long moment. Puis, se tournant vers eux les sourcils foncés, il raccrocha. Quittant le 1er plan de la caméra, les profilers le virent se lever et aller interpeller un jeune agent en costume qui passait par delà la paroi de ver qui semblait délimiter le bureau d'Adcock. Le jeune homme secoua la tête et désigna d'un doigt un point à sa droite.

- _Qui que ce soit_, grimaça Rossi, _il semble qu'il soit sorti_…

Adcock revint prendre sa place face à la webcam.

- _Navré_, s'excusa-t-il, _mais il semblerait qu'il soit partit précipitamment suite à un appel_.

- _Un appel de Prentiss ?_ Interrogea Dereck.

- _C'est mon intuition Monsieur !_ Répondit l'homme.

- _Et pouvons-nous vous demander qui est cet homme qui aurait volé au secours de Prentiss sur un simple appel ?_ Demanda Hotch avec tout le calme et toute l'indifférence dont il était capable.

- _Ah oui, navré, je pensais vous l'avoir dit Il s'agit de son bras droit et ami : L'Agent Mick Rawson !_

Tous les membres de l'équipe échangèrent un même regard ahuri. « _Rawson ? Le Mick Rawson de l'équipe de Sam Cooper_ »

- _Mais qu'est-ce que Rawson fout avec Emily ?!_ S'exclama Morgan.

**REVIEWS:**

**Alors? Alors? Alors?... _**  
**Pas trop tiré par les cheveux? (Pour mémoire, Mick Rawson était le beau gosse/british/snyper qui faisait partie de l'équipe de "Criminal Minds - Suspect Behavior").**  
**Mais j'avais vraiment bien aimé ce personnage et l'alchimie qu'il y avait eut entre Prentiss et lui dans le pilote du Spin Off. Et comme je voulais vraiment m'éloigner des épisodes originaux dans lesquels Prentiss avait abandonné le BAU, quel meilleur moyen que de lui créé une nouvelle vie?! (et puis... j'aime bien faire apparaitre des personnages existant déjà dans la série - Comme pour Joe Belser... _)**  
**Bref, j'espère que ça vous plait. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire...**  
**La suite : Lundi... (^_^)**


	26. Chapter 26

Prentiss leva les yeux vers le bâtiment et grimaça. « _Pourquoi les planques se trouvaient systématiquement dans des ruines ?!_ » Railla-t-elle intérieurement en pénétrant dans le petit immeuble de 4 étages qui faisait office de locaux pour la cellule d'Interpol qu'elle venait de monter. Elle avait passé la nuit dans un motel guerre plus attrayant que ne l'était la battisse qui l'entourait, à se demander si Belser allait défoncer sa porte (« _Ce qui aurait sacrément arrangé ses affaires à bien y réfléchir !_ »), ou si Hotch – et Morgan – allait la détester pour de bon, cette fois, de faire à nouveau cavalier seul…

Mais, elle était lasse de tergiverser. Et elle se savait bien plus apte à agir lorsqu'elle était loin des regards protecteurs et, parfois, jaugeurs de ses compagnons. La première chose avait été de passer un coup de fil à Mick. Après une nuit passée dans le Jet d'Interpol, il l'avait rejointe au petit matin, un sac de donuts dans une main, un café dans l'autre.

- _J'ai réussi à joindre Felicity_. Lança-t-il en guise de bonjour.

Sans attendre d'y avoir été invité, il pénétra dans la chambre de motel qu'elle occupait et… stoppa net, une grimace explicitement dégoûtée sur les lèvres.

- _Tu as passé la nuit LA ?_ Godailla-t-il.

- _Mick, je ne suis pas d'humeur !_ Rétorqua Prentiss dans un bâillement.

Elle s'empara d'un donuts et croqua dedans à pleine dents. Puis lui vola son gobelet de café et en avala une longue gorgée brûlante.

- _Ouais, bon_… Transigea l'ancien agent des Forces Spéciales anglaises. _Je te disais donc que Felicity était partante. En fait, elle doit déjà avoir installé son joli matoss' à la planque. Je ne serais pas surprit si elle nous disait qu'elle avait retrouvé ton prétendant lorsqu'on l'y rejoindra._

- _J'en doute_. Grogna Prentiss.

Mais, à l'idée de la toute jeune femme qui occupait à Interpol la place qu'occupait Pénélope au FBI, elle reprit espoir. Les 2 informaticiennes partageaient la même blondeur, et la même maladresse sociale. Mais en dehors de ça, elles avaient peu en commun. La première sortait tout juste de l'Université et était aussi épaisse qu'un brun de paille. Elle avait rejoint Interpol sur les recommandations de Mick (« _Fait suffisamment rare pour que Prentiss n'ait pas à réfléchir bien longtemps avant d'embaucher la jeune femme !_ »). Tout comme Garcia, Felicity était un petit génie du monde virtuel et Emily comptait là-dessus, ainsi que sur son œil neuf, pour localiser Belser.

Lorsque Mick et elle débarquèrent au dernier étage de l'immeuble qui leurs servait de planque, ils trouvèrent les lieux envahit de câbles en tous genres, d'écrans dernier cri et de générateurs électriques. Au milieu de tout ce capharnaüm, une queue de cheval blonde s'agitait en vociférant.

- _Mais tu vas fonctionnez stupide machine à la gomme !_ Cria la voix rauque de la petite blonde alors qu'elle s'évertuait à faire démarrer une machine à grand renfort de coups pieds.

- _Hum, Hum !_ Toussa Mick sans pouvoir réprimer le sourire qui lui venait aux lèvres.

- _Oh ! Euh !_ Bafouilla la jeune informaticienne en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. _Mick, salut ! Madame, bonjour !_ Fit-elle à l'adresse de Prentiss avec un début de révérence involontaire.

- _Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Emily_. La reprit la Profiler en adressant un sourire gentiment moqueur à l'adresse de son compagnon.

Ce dernier prétendit ne rien remarquer.

- _Fi' tu as du nouveau ?_ S'enquit-il diligemment.

- _Euh, non, oui… Peut-être !_ Bafouilla-t-elle encore en fouillant dans le bazard de ses affaires éparpillés sur la table qui se dressait face à elle. _Joe Belser. Voici sa bio_.

Elle tendit une pochette cartonnée à Emily.

- _Non merci, je connais !_ Grimaça cette dernière.

- _Pas moi_. Fit Mick en saisissant le dossier.

- _Quelque chose d'autre ?_ Fit Emily.

- _Oui._ Poursuivit Felicity. _Les Marchals avaient localisé Joe Belser, il y a quelques mois de ça, dans le Lake Forest Park dans l'état de Washington. Mais, lorsqu'ils sont arrivés sur place, l'homme avait déjà disparu._

- _Mais cela prouve bel et bien qu'il est venu dans la région_.

- _Exact. Mais recherches effectuées, j'ai découvert que Belser s'était en fait cacher dans un chalet appartenant précédemment à ses parents. Chalet qu'il a vendu lorsqu'il a perdu toute leur fortune en bourse. Mais apparemment, ce Monsieur avait gardé une clef car les Marchals n'ont trouvé aucun signe d'effraction._

- _Et les Marchals t'ont gentiment autorisé à fouiller leurs dossiers en cours ?_ S'étonna Mick en levant un sourcil ironique du dossier qu'il parcourait.

- _Euh… J'ai… J'ai peut-être, un peu, oublier de leurs demander leur autorisation_…

Le sourire de Mick s'accentua. Celui d'Emily également.

- _Hum… Du coup_, reprit Fi', _je me suis permise de rechercher tous les anciens biens que possédaient Mr & Mme Belser avant leurs trépas, et qui restaient inoccupés à ce jour_…

- _Et qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?_

- _Que ces gens étaient vraiment très très riche !_ Soupira la jeune femme. _17 appartements sur la côte Est des états Unis, une autre douzaine dispersée à travers le monde, une villa à L.A., une autre dans les Caraïbes et une 3ème en Afrique du Sud. Ajouté à ça un chalet dans les Alpes Françaises en plus de celui du Lake Forest Park et vous aurez une idée approximative de leurs niveaux de vie…_

- _Ils auraient du m'adopter_. Soupira Mick.

- _Une activité électrique ou un débit d'eau sur l'un des sites supposément vide ?_ S'enquit Prentiss.

- _J'étais en train de regarder quand cette stupide machine est tomber en panne !_ Fit la jeune femme en pointant un doigt accusateur vers un générateur.

- _Bien !_ Fit la Profiler en laissant la jeune femme retourner à son générateur rebelle, puis se tournant vers Mick, reprit. _Bon… Comment on va coincer ce gars ?_

- _En te suspendant nue à un hameçon ?_ Suggéra son ami, moqueur.

Prentiss lui envoya un direct du droit dans l'épaule. « _Aouch !_ » Geignit Mick.

Puis redevenant sérieux, l'un et l'autre, ils se penchèrent sur une table sur laquelle une large carte était étendu. Sur celle-ci, 17 points parsemaient la côte Est et un autre, isolé, brillait sur Los Angeles.

- _Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin_. Bougonna Mick.

- _Vous avez tous les 2 étés des Profilers_, Lança Felicity depuis son PC, _vous ne pouvez pas entrer dans la tête de ce gars ?!_

- _Fi', ne sois pas désobligeante je te prie !_ Lui lança l'ancien Agent des Forces Spéciales Anglaise en retour.

- _Bon, bon_… Se renfrogna la jeune informaticienne. _Je voulais juste aider_…

A nouveau Mick ne pu réprimer un sourire. Emily haussa un sourcil à son encontre.

- _Il y a quelque chose dont je devrais être informé ?_ Lui chuchota-t-elle en lançant un regard en direction de Felicity.

- _Ne sois pas ridicule !_ Fit-il en haussant les épaules. _Fi' est une gosse !_

- _Mouais_… Accorda Emily, septique. _Parce que toi, tu es un modèle de maturité hein ?!_

- _Et toi ?_ Défia Mick, sarcastique, en retour. _Ca en est où ton histoire avec l'Agent Hotchner ? Il a joué les preuxs chevaliers avec toi ? …TU as joué la demoiselle en détresse avec lui ?_

- _Mick, la ferme !_

Les 2 amis échangèrent néanmoins un même sourire complice.

- _Bon, nous mettre dans la tête de ce gars_… Réfléchit Mick à voix haute.

Et soudain, il fit face à Prentiss.

- _OK, je peux le faire. Je peux être Belser. Rafraîchis ma mémoire_…

- _OK_. Répondit sa compagne se plaçant également face à lui. _Tu es Belser. Tu as grandit dans un milieu aisé, tu es séduisant_ (Mick lui offrit un sourire arrogant et satisfait), _tu as tout ce que tu désires_….

- _Jusqu'au jour où mes vieux passent l'arme à gauche. Et là, c'est l'apothéose, j'ai 18 ans et je me retrouve multimillionnaire. En parfait arrogant que je suis, je place tout cet argent en bourse et… perd tout !_

- _Et là, c'est le début du cauchemars. Tu te retrouves sans un sou, obliger de travailler, de te dégrader_…

- _Mais, je choisis un métier qui me place dans le cercle que je connais. Voiturier. Je fréquente des gens de mon monde, de mon milieu… Et là, je rencontre ma fiancée et je me vois déjà sauvé. Elle est riche, elle m'aime. Je place tous mes espoirs en elle._

- _Mais au dernier moment, la fiancée de dérobe_.

- _Et là, je pète les plombs. Humilié, isolé, je m'en prends à ces femmes qui ont tout, qui pourraient me donner tout…. Je les utilise les unes après les autres, je les aime les unes après les autres. Je leurs donne tout, mais à chaque fois, elle me trahisse alors je les tue._

- _Et c'est là que j'entre en scène_….

- _C'est là que tu entres en scène. Tu es belle_ (« _Incontestablement !_ » lance-t-il avec un clin d'œil), _professionnellement épanouie, financièrement à l'abris. Et tu es forte, tu as voulut m'attraper et tu m'as attrapé. Je me suis laissé attrapé. Pour te rencontrer, pour te voir. Ou tout du moins, c'est ce dont j'arrive à me convaincre._

- _Tu parviens à t'échapper mais…. Il y a l'autre, il y a McGritt_.

- _Alors, j'attends qu'il sorte du champ de vision. Mais… toi, tu es partie. Tu es en Europe_.

- _Alors, il faut que tu me fasses revenir. Comment ?_

- _En utilisant McGritt, il sera mes yeux et mes oreilles. En le persuadant que, s'il veut t'avoir pour lui seul, il lui faut éliminer ses concurrents les uns après les autres. Je lui téléphone régulièrement, je lui murmure à chaque fois de nouveaux noms, de nouvelles personnes à abattre._

- _Et il s'exécute !_

- _Je fais d'une pierre, 2 coups : Je t'attire au état unis, et McGritt attire toute l'attention sur lui, finissant par se faire coincer par le FBI._

_- A présent, je suis toute à toi. Que fais-tu ?_

Là, les 2 Profilers hésitèrent.

- _J'attends, j'attends le moment opportun pour me saisir de toi, pour t'emmener dans mon délire_… Reprit Mick en saisissant Emily par les épaules sans ménagement.

- _Ce délire comprenant… ?_ Grimaça la jeune femme.

- _Comme d'habitude : une jolie maison de banlieue, un tapis de pétales de roses rouges, un dîner aux chandelles, etc._

_- Mais… Je n'ai pas de jolie maison._ Lui rappela Prentiss. _Alors où t'en procures-tu une ?_

- _Je n'ai pas de résidence propre, pas d'amis qui pourrait m'en prêter une. Je n'ai plus les moyen de louer une telle maison…_

_- Alors, que te reste-t-il comme option ?_

_- Je me sers, j'ai l'habitude de prendre ce que je veux Je choisis une maison inhabitée que j'aurai repérée, qui correspondra à mon fantasme…_

Mick se tourna brusquement vers Felicity.

- _Fi'_, Lança-t-il brusquement, faisant sursauter l'informaticienne, _recherche les pavillons dans la banlieue de Washington – Il s'osera pas trop s'éloigner, pour ne pas risquer que tu lui échappes lorsqu'il t'aura enfin sous son emprise…. Vois si tu peux nous en trouver un qui correspond à son fantasme._

- _A vos ordres !_ Lança la jeune blonde en pianotant frénétiquement sur le clavier de ses PC.

Emily saisit les photographies des précédentes scènes de crimes. Celles des maisons dans lesquelles Bethany Heminger, Melissa Johnson et Erika Silverman ont été assassinées.

- _Un pavillon avec un garage_, lança-t-elle à l'adresse de la jeune informaticienne. _Avec un étage. Une superficie de_… (Elle évalua rapidement les clichés) _250/300m3, un jardin à l'arrière_…

Pendant une seconde supplémentaire, les doigts de la jeune Geek continuèrent à s'activer sur les touches.

- _Sans consommation énergétique depuis quelques semaines ?_ S'enquit-elle.

- _Mais qui consommerait à nouveau depuis 2 ou 3 jours_…. Compléta Prentiss.

- _J'en ai… 36._ Nota l'informaticienne.

- _Recoupe ça avec les fleuristes alentours qui ont eu une commande anormale élevée de roses rouges ces derniers jours_. Intervint Mick.

Felicity pianota encore un instant. Et lorsque, finalement, son PC émit un « _BIP_ » sonore, elle sauta de sa chaise.

- _J'ai trouvé !_ S'écria-t-elle avec un enthousiasme débordant qui arracha un même sourire amusé à ses compagnons.

- _Où ça ?_ Demanda Mick.

- _Euh… Oui, l'adresse : 157, Madison Road, Washington DC._ Bafouilla-t-elle.

- _Tu peux nous sortir un plan des lieux ?_ Demanda Emily.

- _Euh, oui M'dame !_

A nouveau, la jeune femme se précipita sur son clavier et un instant plus tard, apparaissait la vue satellite d'un charmant petit pavillon de banlieue… Mick demanda à voir une vue plus étendue du quartier.

- _Là !_ Fit-il en pointant son doigt sur le toit d'un garage, de l'autre côté de la rue. _De là, je pourrais avoir un angle de tir sur toute la façade avant._

- _Euh… Et la façade arrière ?_ S'enquit timidement Felicity après un instant d'hésitation.

Prentiss et Mick échangèrent un regard. « _En ce qui concernait la façade arrière, Emily devrait faire face seule !_ »

- _Mais, euh…_ Reprit Fi' en comprenant les intentions de ses collègues. _Pourquoi ne pas appelé le FBI ? Ou votre ancienne équipe ?_

- _Hors de question !_ S'exclama Prentiss alors que venaient de surgir soudainement devant ses yeux les images de Spencer, gisant contre le mur de la salle d'interrogatoire, la tête en sang, et de Hotch, une balle en pleine poitrine, inerte sur ses genoux.

- _Appelons nos gars !_ Suggéra Mick. _Interpol doit bien avoir quelques gars qui traînent dans le coin_…

- _OK._ Accorda Prentiss.

D'un regard inquiet, Mick envoya Felicity passer les coups de téléphone.

- _Ils risquent vraiment de mal le prendre cette fois, tu sais ?! Tes amis_. Fit-il remarquer à Emily.

- _Je sais._

_- Mais tu ne les impliqueras pas, je me trompe ?_

La jeune femme lui offrit un sourire contrit.

- _Non._

_- Pourquoi ? … Et ne me dis pas que c'est pour les protéger_…

La jeune femme soupira.

- _Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils assistent à… ça !_

_- Ca ?_

_- Moi… comme ça !_

Cette fois, ce fut Mick qui laissa échapper un soupire.

- _Em', cette équipe t'adore. Ils t'adoreraient, même si tu t'avérais être la réincarnation de Jack l'éventreur !_

Prentiss eu un sourire amer.

- _Ne crois pas ça ! Morgan a toujours eu du mal avec mon côté_….

- _Indépendant ? Têtu ?_

_- Avec le fait que j'ai pu aimer Ian Doyle malgré ce qu'il faisait pour vivre !_

_- Et Hotch ?_

Emily haussa les épaules.

- _Hotch est l'homme le plus droit que j'ai jamais rencontré. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il comprendrait que…_

_- Que quoi ? Qu'un gars puisse s'éprendre de toi ? J'avais pourtant l'impression que, de tous, il était pourtant le plus apte à comprendre… Non ?_

Prentiss se sentit rougir.

- _Il a déjà prit une balle pour moi !_ Lui rappela-t-elle. _Je ne peux pas lui en demander plus ! Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de faire de Jack un orphelin…_

_- C'est ton choix !_ Soupira finalement Mick, désabusé.

- _En effet !_ Se reprit-elle en conclusion.


	27. Chapter 27

- _Monsieur, Monsieur !_ S'écria Garcia en se précipitant dans le bureau de Hotchner alors que, le lendemain matin suivant la disparition de Prentiss, celui-ci arrivait à peine dans son bureau du BAU.

Hotch soupira. Il adorait et respectait Garcia. Mais parfois, son côté exubérant le fatiguait plus qu'il n'aurait du. Et, étant donné qu'il avait passé la nuit à ressasser les raisons qui avaient bien pu pousser Prentiss à repousser leurs aides – pour ne pas dire _son_ aide, il se sentait encore moins enclin à tolérer l'attitude peu professionnelle de Pénélope qu'il ne l'était en temps normal.

- _Garcia !_ L'interrompit-il sèchement.

Coupée dans son élan, l'informaticienne se pétrifia sur le seuil du bureau de son supérieur, et leva un regard angoissé vers celui-ci.

- _Euh… Oui Monsieur ?_ Bafouilla la jeune femme.

Devant son désarroi, Hotch se radoucit et laissa échapper un soupire las.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?_ L'interrogea-t-il finalement.

- _Euh… J'ai une piste Monsieur…. Sur l'endroit où Emily pourrait être… Enfin, où elle sera dans quelques minutes_….

Hotch s'efforça de ne pas bondir sur la jeune femme pour lui arracher les informations qu'elle semblait faire exprès de ne pas divulguer de suite. Au lieu de ça, il lui demanda aussi posément que possible :

- _Et bien ?_

- _Je… J'ai repensé à ce que l'Agent Blake nous disait hier : qu'Emily n'est plus Profiler, qu'elle a tout Interpol à sa disposition…_

- _Oui ?_

- _Et, je me suis permise de… jeter un coup d'œil à leurs opérations en cours Monsieur. Aux opérations d'Interpol…_

_- Tu as fait quoi ?_ S'exclama Hotch en fronçant les sourcils.

- _Euh… Oui, je sais, je n'aurais pas du ! Mais… Je m'inquiète pour Emily alors_…

Hotch effaça ses explications d'un revers de la main.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ?_ Demanda-t-il.

- _Qu'Interpol s'apprête à lancer un assaut, dans la banlieue de Washington, Monsieur_.

- _Sous quel prétexte ?_

- _L'ordre de mission ne le dit pas Monsieur !_

- _Quel rapport avec Emily ?_ Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

- _Le nom du chef d'intervention est mentionné ; Il s'agit de Mick Rawson !_

Cette fois, Hotch tressaillit.

- _Appel Morgan et dis à l'équipe de se préparer !_ Lança-t-il en quittant son bureau précipitamment.

- _Oui Monsieur !_ Sourit Pénélope.

**REVIEWS:**

**Un tout petit chapitre aujourd'hui.**  
**Vous l'aurez comprit : l'histoire approche de la fin... J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant.**  
**A ceux qui ont la gentillesse de laisser un commentaire, je vous remercie vraiment. Vous n'imaginez pas combien ça aide et motive à continuer... (^_^)**  
**En attendant la fin donc... à demain ! LOL**


	28. Chapter 28

Felicity avait contacté 3 agents d'Interpol, actuellement présent dans l'état de Washington. Prentiss et ses compagnons avaient vu débarqué à la planque 2 hommes et une femme, moins de 2h après les avoir appelés. Un rapide débriefing, au dessus d'un plan de la maison, avait attribué à chacun leur position et leur tâche. En dehors de Mick qui serait positionné sur le toit du garage situé en face au pavillon dans lequel Joe Belser était supposé se cacher, et Felicity qui resterait derrière son écran puisqu'elle avait d'hors et déjà connecté son PC au réseau de télésurveillance des copropriétés avoisinantes, les autres Agents seraient dissimulés dans une fourgonnette blanche, ornée du logo d'un électricien local, garée devant la maison voisine.

Le plan, tout simple, était que Prentiss aille frapper à la porte. Si Belser venait lui ouvrir (« _Comme il ne pourrait pas résister à le faire !_ » Avait argué Mick), celle-ci détournerait son attention, avec tout le charme dont elle était capable de faire preuve, le temps pour les agents Morales, Porter et Young, de venir appréhender le fugitif.

- _Prête ?_ S'enquit Mick depuis l'écouteur qui obstruait l'oreille d'Emily.

Cette dernière grimaça.

- _Hey Em', je ne vois pas tes mimiques depuis mon perchoir !_ Devina-t-il d'un ton amusé.

- _Prête? Pas vraiment !_ Traduisit-elle.

- _Pas le choix !_ La houspilla-t-il d'une voix enjouée. _Vas jouer de tes jolies formes !_

- _Mick, un jour, je vais te frapper pour de vrai !_ Menaça Prentiss faussement agacée.

- _Euh…_ Tenta d'intervenir Felicity.

- _T'inquiètes Fi' ! Je ne la laisserais pas m'abîmer !_ Sourit encore Rawson.

- _Euh… Non, c'est pas ça !_ Bégaya la jeune femme depuis les mêmes oreillettes. _On a de la visite !_

Immédiatement, les 4 agents présents dans le van portèrent la main à leur holster. Mais, lorsque les portes arrière de la fourgonnette s'ouvrirent, elles laissèrent apparaître Hotch et Morgan, tous 2 portant leurs gilets à l'effigie du FBI et affichant un même regard emplit de colère. Sans attendre d'y avoir été invité, ils s'engouffrèrent dans le véhicule.

- _Hotch ?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?_ S'exclama Prentiss d'une voix où perçait l'agacement.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?_ S'écria Morgan en écho. _Devine un peu ! On vient t'éviter de finir à nouveau avec un pieu dans le ventre !_

Emily serra les dents.

- _Hotch,_ Fit-elle en se tournant exclusivement vers ce dernier. _Ceci est une intervention légale d'Interpol. Le FBI n'a aucune raison d'être présent !_

- _Toi et moi, on reparlera de tous ça plus tard._ Fit celui-ci d'un ton dangereusement calme. _Rossi et les autres attendent dans les SUV à l'autre extrémité de la rue. C'est dans ce pavillon que Belser se cache ?_

- _Oui_. Finit par admettre Prentiss.

- _Quel est le plan d'action ?_ Intervint Dereck.

- _J'y vais et je joue les appâts suffisamment longtemps pour que les autres le maîtrise_.

- _Hors de question !_ Se récria son ancien partenaire. _C'est trop risqué !_

- _Morgan, je t'adore_, souffla la jeune femme les poings serrés, _mais donnes moi encore une fois des ordres et ça va mal se conclure entre nous ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que je joue les appâts et ça n'avait gêné personne avant ce jour…_

Brusquement mal à l'aise, aucun de ses anciens partenaires ne put répliquer. Leurs revenaient en mémoire les différentes affaires qui avaient été conclues parce qu'on – en l'occurrence Hotch – avait envoyé la jeune femme au front, au mépris des risques encourus.

Prenant leurs silences pour leurs consentements, Prentiss leurs passa sous le nez.

- _Mick, tu es prêt ?_ S'enquit-elle.

- _J'attendais que vous ayez finit de papoter_. Signala ce dernier dans l'oreillette non sans ironie.

- _Rawson, il va falloir qu'on parle aussi tous les 2_. Fit Morgan d'un ton menaçant.

- _Oups !_ Répondit ce dernier, arrachant un demi-sourire à Emily.

Hotch, qui jetait un regard à la dérober vers la jeune femme à cet instant, tressaillit et serra les poings.

Mais, déjà, la jeune femme sortait du véhicule, dissimulant sous les pans de sa veste l'arme qui ornait ses reins.

- _Que le spectacle commence !_ Soupira-t-elle.

- _Em',_ intervint Mick avec un sérieux indiscutable cette fois, _tu es sure de toi ? On ignore s'il est armé_…

- _Pas le choix !_ Argua-t-elle dans un souffle. _Je suis fatiguée d'attendre !_

- _On te couvre !_ Les coupa soudain Hotch, purement soucieux à présent.

Emily sourit.

- _Je sais_. Souffla-t-elle.

Et elle alla frapper à la porte du pavillon de banlieue qu'était supposé occupé l'homme qui la harcelait.

Pendant une éternité, aucun son ne parvint à aucun d'eux. Et puis soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et apparut le visage, flanqué d'un large sourire, de Joe Belser.

Devant les traits de Belser, dont le sourire était emprunt d'un réel bonheur de la revoir, Emily aurait presque pu oublier qu'il était à l'origine du meurtre de 3 femmes, et, de manière indirecte, des agressions de Reid et Hotch. « Le _fait qu'il porta un tablier et un torchon sur l'épaule, n'aidait pas non plus à rendre crédible à la menace qu'il représentait !_ » Songea la jeune femme. Et puis, elle nota le couteau sur lequel ses doigts se refermaient. Notant sa soudaine tension, Belser s'approcha d'un pas.

- _J'étais en train de préparer le soupé_. Sourit-il. _Tu es en avance. Mais entre, je t'en prie !_

- _J'espérais que tu y aurais pensé_. Sourit Prentiss, après une inspiration, en déployant tout le charme dont elle était capable.

- _Comment aurais-je pu oublier ?_ Sourit-il en s'effaçant pour la laisser entrer.

Prentiss hésita.

- _Em', tu ne mets un pied dans cette maison tu m'entends ?!_ S'alarma Mick dont le doigt, déjà, effleurait la gachette de son fusil longue distance.

- _C'est vraiment un magnifique jardin que tu as là !_ Reprit la jeune femme en désignant le parvis du pavillon, s'écartant d'un pas par la même. _Puis-je en cueillir un bouquet pour orner notre table ?_

- _J'y ai déjà pensé aussi_… Sourit Belser en désignant le tapis de pétales de roses qui gisait sur la moquette de l'entrée.

- _Oui mais… Je pensais qu'on aurait put les cueillir ENSEMBLE ?!_ Insista-t-elle.

Immédiatement, le beau visage de Bleser se crispa dans un rictus rageur. Et, sans préavis, il saisit violemment Emily par le bras et la tira à l'intérieur, claquant la porte derrière eux. En une seconde, Prentiss avait disparu du viseur de Mick et des caméras de Felicity.

- _Et merde !_ Jura le premier en quittant précipitamment son perchoir pour s'élancer à travers la rue.

Au même moment, Hotch, Morgan et les Agents d'Interpol se précipitaient hors de la fourgonnette tandis que les agents du BAU sautaient hors de leurs SUV. Tous arrivèrent dans une même vague devant la porte du pavillon. Un tour de poignet leurs apprit que celle-ci était close.

A l'intérieur, emmenée par son élan, Emily avait trébuché et s'était retrouvé à terre dès qu'il l'avait attiré entre les murs de la maison. Elle s'empara de son arme dans son dos mais, à peine eut-elle tendu le bras, que la lame dans la main de Belser lui entaillait la chair. La douleur lui arracha un cri de surprise et de colère, tandis que l'arme lui échappait. Avec une fureur nouvelle, il hurlait.

- _Tu es comme toute les autres !_ Rugit-il, crachant ses paroles. _Ce que je fais pour toi ne suffit pas. Ca ne suffit jamais. Tu ne m'aimes pas réellement ! Tu te joues de moi… !_

- _Tu croyais quoi ? Personne ne pourra jamais aimé un tordu dans ton genre !_ Sourit méchamment Emily en tentant de se redresser.

Mais Belser l'en empêcha D'un violent coup de pieds dans les côtes, il l'envoya rouler à terre. Emily gémit mais essaya de se redresser une nouvelle fois. Son assaillant se jeta de nouveau sur elle et d'un coup de poings au visage, la renvoyer au sol. Mais cette fois, Prentiss s'y était préparé. La douleur la fit tressaillir mais ne l'aveugla pas. Elle prit les jambes de Belser en ciseau entre les siennes et d'un mouvement du bassin le fit basculer à son tour. Profitant de son avantage, elle se remit sur pied et, d'un geste rageur, essuya le sang qui perlait entre ses lèvres. Belser tenta de se relever mais Emily lui envoya son talon dans la mâchoire. L'homme roula à terre, gémissant et jurant. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de se remettre, Emily le rejoignit, saisit sa crinière brune et lui envoya son genou en plein visage. Le craquement sinistre d'un os se brisant résonna sous son genou.

Au même moment, la porte explosait sous les coups des Agents Fédéraux, laissant ces derniers pénétrer dans la demeure, armes aux poings.

La jeune femme leurs adressa un petit sourire faussement contrit.

- _Navrée, je n'ai pas eu la patience de vous attendre !_ Grimaça-t-elle.

Après un rapide coup d'œil rassuré à Emily, Morgan et les Agents d'Interpol se précipitèrent pour menotter Joe Belser. Ce dernier chancela sur ses pieds, le visage en sang. Puis, alors que les hommes d'Emily le sortaient de la maison, il se débattit comme un dément, hurlant, jurant…

- _Tu me le paieras, tu m'entends !_ Hurla-t-il à l'adresse de Prentiss. _Je te tuerais ! Je te tuerais !_

Emily détourna les yeux, agacée, et croisa inopportunément le regard de Hotch. « _Regard indéchiffrable. Regretta la jeune femme. A demi inquiet, a demi furieux._ »

Et puis soudain, la fureur de Hotch sembla prendre le dessus et il se tourna furieusement vers Belser.

- _La ferme !_ Lui ordonna-t-il.

Et, sous les regards ahuris de ceux qui le connaissaient, il lui envoya un tel coup de poings au visage que la tête de l'homme sembla vouloir se décrocher de son corps. Belser perdit connaissance mais ne s'effondra pas que parce que Morgan et les Agents d'Interpol le soutenait.

- _Maintenant, il faut qu'on parle !_ Décréta-t-il en s'emparant sans ménagement du poignet de Prentiss.

Et il l'entraîna à l'extérieur.

**REVIEWS :**

**Oui, je sais, mon côté sadique reprend le dessus et mon chapitre se termine là où arrive enfin ce que tout le monde attend ! Niark, niark ! LOL ! **  
**Mais promis, le chapitre de demain devrait plaire aux fans de Hotch et Prentiss... (^_^)**  
**Encore une fois, un énoooooooooooooooorme "merci" à ceux qui prennent le temps de commenter cette fic. Ca m'aide et m'encourage vraiment à poursuivre... **  
**A demain donc... pour un chapitre nettement plus romantique que les précédents... LOL**

**Sbcortone**


	29. Chapter 29

Le SUV roulait vite, s'insinuant fluidement entre les véhicules qui slalomaient déjà sur le périphérique extérieur de Washington DC en ce début de soirée. Au loin, les buildings du centre ville scintillaient comme une constellation d'étoiles dont l'attraction semblait inexorablement attirer la voiture à elle. A l'intérieur de celle-ci, Hotch semblait résolu à rester concentré sur la route et les obstacles qui lui faisaient face. A ses côtés, Emily l'observait en silence. Il portait toujours ses lunettes de soleil, bien que le crépuscule ait assombrit le ciel depuis quelques minutes déjà, mais sa mâchoire, tendue à l'extrême, et le pincement de ses lèvres trahissaient suffisamment la colère qui l'habitait pour que Prentiss n'ait aucun doute quant aux sentiments qui animaient son compagnon. Une angoisse sourde s'insinua en elle à l'idée de la _conversation_ qu'il souhaitait avoir.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient promit de tirer leur situation au clair, 2 jours plus tôt, la jeune femme était loin d'imaginer que c'était emplit de rancœur que l'un comme l'autre aborderait le sujet. Elle comprenait la colère de Hotch. Mais elle était également agacée que lui-même ne fasse pas l'effort de comprendre son point de vue. Elle était lasse des sautes d'humeur de son compagnon et était bien décidé à lui faire remarquer qu'elle n'était plus sous ses ordres, qu'elle était indépendante et qu'elle était libre de prendre ses propres décisions. C'était là ses résolutions Mais un nouveau regard en direction de Hotch suffit à annihiler son irritation. Certes, il était en colère. Mais, ce que Prentiss retint surtout du comportement de son compagnon, c'était qu'il avait été inquiet pour elle. « _Mortellement inquiet !_ » réalisa-t-elle tandis que repassaient devant ses yeux toutes les fois où le regard chaleureux de Hotch s'était posé sur elle, emplit d'une affection indéniable, mais également torturé par l'inquiétude qui le rongeait. Son cœur se gonfla à cette pensée.

Elle posa une main sur celle que Hotch avait abandonné sur le levier de vitesse.

Il tressaillit sous ses doigts. Elle était fraîche. Douce. Comme le touché de la soie.

Hotch laissa échapper un soupire. La colère et l'inquiétude qui le pétrifiait encore un instant plus tôt s'évanouirent peu à peu.

Quelques instants plus tard, le SUV pénétra dans le quartier résidentiel dans lequel trônait la vaste demeure de Rossi. Bien que le soir tombait à peine et que la température restait clémente, les rues et les trottoirs étaient déserts. Un silence apaisant semblait recouvrir le monde en cet instant.

En quelques minutes, Hotch avait rejoint la maison de Dave. Il parqua le véhicule dans la descente de garage et coupa le moteur. Les 2 agents levèrent un même regard vers la demeure qui, il y a quelques jours à peine, était le décor de l'affrontement qui s'était joué entre les agents du BAU et McGritt. « _Ce soir là, Hotch avait réellement faillit mourir !_ Se souvint Emily en remarquant les impactes de balles qui criblaient encore la façade de la vaste maison. _Pour Elle_ ! ». Ses doigts s'insinuèrent entre ceux de son compagnon et, tendrement, ce dernier noua sa main à celle de la jeune femme.

Pendant un long moment, ni l'un, ni l'autre n'osèrent croiser leurs regards, se contentant du bonheur tranquille de savoir que le danger ne rodait plus et qu'ils étaient enfin seuls.

Et puis Hotch rompit le silence.

- _Rawson hein ?_ Sourit-il, non sans ironie, en se tournant finalement vers Prentiss.

La jeune femme sourit en retour.

- _Longue histoire. Mais… C'est un ami. Rien de plus_.

- _Je sais_. Soupira Hotch. _Mais… C'est à lui que tu as fait confiance quand tu as eu besoin d'aide…_

- _J'ai appelé Mick_, Se justifia la jeune femme, _parce que je sais que, aussi égoïste que ça puisse paraître, il est… moins important !_

Un petit sourire revint étiré le coin des lèvres de son compagnon.

- _Moins important que… moi ?_

Cette fois, Prentiss rit franchement. Elle n'aimait jamais plus Hotch que lorsqu'il était ainsi, espiègle et doux.

- _Oui !_ Admit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Le sourire de Hotch s'estompa doucement tandis qu'il prenait conscience du trouble que la femme à ses côtés faisait naître en lui depuis son retour. Il aurait aimé l'embrasser, là, sur la banquette du SUV, comme le lycéen qu'il avait été l'aurait fait… Mais, il se devait d'être raisonnable à présent. Il se contenta de resserrer l'étreinte de ses doigts entre ceux de Prentiss.

Soudain, le téléphone portable de ce dernier sonna, brisant le silence bienheureux de l'instant. Hotch ôta sa main à celle de la jeune femme pour pouvoir répondre, abandonnant Emily à une fraîcheur désagréable. Une poignée de seconde plus tard, Hotch lui tendait son portable, un sourire affectueux sur les lèvres. « _Pour toi !_ » Signala-t-il.

- _Emily, est-ce que tout va bien ?_ S'enquit précipitamment la voix inquiète de Pénélope à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Confronté à l'inquiétude et à l'affection de son amie, Emily sourit.

- _Oui, tout va bien !_ Fit-elle en glissant un regard vers Hotch.

Celui-ci lui rendit un sourire complice et amusé.

Garcia lui proposa de se retrouver le lendemain soir, au Pub où l'équipe se réunissaient habituellement avant sa mutation, et, égoïstement, impatiente d'en terminé avec cette conversation, Prentiss acquiesça avant de raccrocher promptement. Hotch était descendu du SUV et lui ouvrait diligemment la portière lorsqu'elle raccrocha. Elle lui rendit son téléphone et leurs doigts s'effleurèrent.

- _Tu devrais te reposer_. Lui suggéra Hotch d'une voix rauque, en désignant d'un regard la maison qui se dressait à leurs côtés. _La semaine a été éprouvante_…

Revenant à la réalité, abasourdie, Prentiss réprima le regard consterné qu'elle aurait voulut adresser à son compagnon. « _Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait en tête une seconde plus tôt…_ » Grogna-t-elle intérieurement. Elle lui adressa néanmoins un sourire. « _Pour lui aussi la semaine avait été longue !_ »

- _Merci !_ Fit-elle poliment, faute de trouver mieux à répondre.

Dans un silence, plus gêné que paisible cette fois, Hotch raccompagna Prentiss jusqu'à la porte de la demeure. Avec un même sourire en coin, ils constatèrent que cette dernière avait déjà été réparée. « _Rossi n'avait jamais été du genre à perdre de temps !_ »

- _Garcia organise une petite soirée demain_… L'informa Emily alors que le silence entre eux commençait à devenir gênant.

- _Ah ? OK. Je… J'y serais !_ Soupira Hotch.

Dans la poitrine de la jeune femme, son cœur faisait des bons affolés. Elle ne voulait pas que Hotch remonte dans sa voiture et disparaisse de la descente de garage comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'ils étaient revenus de la soirée passée chez sa mère. Elle ne voulait pas attendre le lendemain soir pour le revoir, pour rediscuter avec lui. Elle aurait voulut qu'il l'embrasse, là, sur le pas de la porte, comme dans ces vieux films qui emplissaient ses bibliothèques londoniennes. Mais…

- _A demain alors !_ Soupira-t-elle en ouvrant la porte d'entrée de la demeure.

- _A demain !_ Sourit-il doucement en retour.

Elle poussa la porte d'entrée et alluma.

La lumière extérieure illumina immédiatement le perron, faisant soudain apparaître les traits de l'un à l'autre. Avec tous les évènements des derniers jours, Hotch avait presque oublié à quel point Prentiss était belle. Lorsque la lumière illumina le porche, elle le lui rappela brutalement. Elle levait son regard sans fond vers lui, la lassitude de son visage, sous laquelle perdurait sa force habituelle, empreint d'une certaine retenu. « _Se montrait-il inconvenant en la dévisageant ainsi ?!_ » Réalisa-t-il soudain. Il s'écarta d'elle d'un pas.

- _Tu devrais rester encore quelques jours_. Suggéra-t-il non sans embarra. _Ça ferait plaisir à Garcia… et à tout le monde je veux dire…_

- _C'est tentant en effet !_ Sourit-elle doucement.

Et brusquement, Hotch se demanda comment une personne pouvait être aussi parfaite. Le sourire qu'elle lui offrait, sa douceur quelques secondes plus tôt, le courage et la force dont elle avait fait preuve une heures auparavant, et l'intelligence discrète qui caractérisait ses actes depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il n'y avait rien chez elle qui fut déplacé ou faible. « _Comment faisait-elle ça ?_ » S'interrogea-t-il avec une surprise sincère.

- _On se revoit demain alors_… Se retira-t-il en commençant à s'éloigner.

- _Oui_. Sourit-elle d'une voix emprunt d'une certaine résistance qu'il ne s'expliqua pas.

Il repoussa loin de lui ses doutes et ses interrogations, et s'apprêtait à regagner le SUV. Mais il n'avait fait qu'un pas qu'elle le rappela.

- _Hotch !_

Malgré une angoisse dont il ne parvenait pas à identifier la source, il lui fit à nouveau face.

- _Oui ?_

Elle détourna les yeux et se passa une main gênée sur la nuque. Pendant une seconde, elle sembla hésiter, puis elle releva son regard sur lui, redressa les épaules et sembla prendre une courte inspiration.

- _Merci !_ Sourit-elle doucement.

- _Pourquoi ?_ S'étonna-t-il.

- _Pour… Tout !_

Le regard de la jeune femme sembla vouloir s'enfuir à nouveau, mais Prentiss prit sur elle malgré la légère rougeur qui colorait ses joues habituellement si pâles. Pendant un moment, Hotch fut incapable de détourner les yeux de sa compagne. La beauté de son tempérament venait de lui sauter aux yeux. Lui qui avait cherché à réprimer son admiration depuis si longtemps. Il la reçu comme un coup de poings dans le ventre. « _Il était amoureux de cette femme ! Son regard clair, ses lèvres boudeuses, sa silhouette fine, son tempérament, sa fougue, son intelligence… Tout en elle le déconcertait et l'attirait !_ ». Cette révélation le cloua sur place, abasourdi. Il était amoureux. Entièrement. Passionnément. « _Comme un collégien !_ »

Il n'eut pas le temps de se reprendre. Sans qu'il comprenne comment cela se s'était produit, soudain Prentiss avait franchi le pas qui les séparait et ses lèvres, douces et tremblantes, se posaient sur les siennes.

Il était à ce point troublé par la révélation qu'il venait d'avoir, qu'il ne réagit que lorsqu'elle mit fin à ce fugace contacte.

- _Merci_. répéta-t-elle dans un sourire gêné.

Et elle recula d'un pas, laissant le vide s'insinuer à nouveau entre eux.

- _Bonne nuit_. Lança-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la porte d'entrée.

En l'espace d'une seconde, Hotch prit conscience de ce qui allait arriver s'il ne l'arrêtait pas. Elle allait mettre cette porte entre eux, puis demain se comporterait à nouveau comme la collègue, parfois l'amie, qu'elle était pour lui depuis toutes ces années, et puis, elle repartirait en Angleterre et un océan se dresserait entre eux. Cette perspective lui fut intolérable.

Il se précipita à sa suite, la saisit par le bras, l'attira à lui et prit possession de ses lèvres. "_Un peu plus brutalement qu'il ne l'avait voulu_". Réalisa-t-il tandis qu'il s'emparait sa bouche. Mais, après une première seconde de stupeur, il eut la satisfaction de sentir Prentiss s'agripper à lui. Comme un naufragé à une bouée de sauvetage. Désespérément.

La tiédeur de sa bouche, les courbes du corps qu'il sentait plaqué contre lui, l'impatience avec laquelle elle le gardait tout contre elle. Pendant quelques secondes, Hotch perdit tout contact avec la réalité. Lorsqu'il reprit pied dans le monde, il se découvrit en train d'écraser Emily contre la porte d'entrée de Rossi, ses propres mains parcourant les courbes du corps de sa compagne de manière indécente et le souffle court.

Il se força à s'écarter, essoufflé comme s'il venait de courir le marathon de New York. Aussitôt, une vague de froid s'insinua entre eux. Lorsqu'il trouva le courage de lever les yeux vers Prentiss, il la découvrit dans le même état fébrile que lui : les joues rougies, le souffle court et les pupilles agrandit par le désir. "_Teintées d'une fraction de crainte également_". Réalisait-il. Mais, stupéfait, il découvrait aussi que ses traits reflétaient un sentiment inédit : du plaisir ! Cette constatation lui gonfla le cœur et il réalisa pour la première fois depuis des années à quel point elle avait tenu un rôle important dans son existence. Elle avait disparu de son quotidien par 2 fois déjà. Il ne voulait pas la perdre à nouveau. Il la voulait dans son quotidien pour le restant de ses jours. Et d'une manière bien plus entière qu'elle ne l'avait été toutes ces années !

Sans la quitter du regard, il approcha à nouveau son visage de celui d'Emily et, avec une douceur nouvelle cette fois, il reprit possession de ses lèvres. Elle ne ferma pas les yeux et tendit qu'ils s'embrassaient, ils se dévisageaient également. Et puis, au fur et à mesure que le désir et leurs certitudes se définissaient, leurs paupières se fermèrent et le jeu de leurs lèvres se fit moins hésitant, moins teinté de crainte. Ils ressentaient la même chose. Ils le découvraient peu à peu. Ils se voulaient l'un l'autre. Alors, à travers leurs interminables baisers, ils sourirent.

Malgré leurs paupières closes et leurs lèvres soudées, la main de Hotch trouva la poignée de la porte et bientôt ils furent à l'intérieur, la porte fermée dans leurs dos. Désorientés par un désir qui avait pris possession d'eux, ils chancelaient à tour de rôle, appuyés sur les murs qui parsemaient leurs chemins, lèvres soudées, ils trouvèrent en tâtonnant la voie de la chambre.

Et pour la première fois depuis des années, Hotch cessa de réfléchir. Il ne songea pas à la douceur de la peau d'Emily, ni à ce puissant désir qui lui broyait le bas ventre et qui l'aurait effrayé en temps normal. Il ne pensa ni aux apparences, ni aux conséquences de ce qui était en train de se passer entre lui et la jeune femme.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, il se contenta de ressentir…

Du bout du pied, Hotch poussa la porte de la chambre. Leurs lèvres, à Emily et à lui, ne s'étaient pas dessoudées depuis le perron. Ses pensées ne s'étaient pas manifestées non plus. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, il lui semblait qu'il n'était que désir et instinct. La seule et unique autre fois où il avait ressenti un sentiment s'approchant de celui qui l'animait en cet instant, c'était lorsqu'il était au lycée, la première fois qu'il avait embrassé Hayley. Ce souvenir l'arracha à la bienheureuse inconscience où les baisers de Prentiss l'avaient plongé. Il s'écarta un instant de sa compagne.

Elle levait vers lui un visage troublé par le désir et l'étonnement. Mais, alors qu'il n'y découvrait aucunes traces de gêne ou d'hésitation, il sentit soudain une bouffée de soulagement lui dénouer l'estomac. Elle ne regrettait pas, elle ne le rejetait pas.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, certain cette fois que cet instant était censé arrivé, et ce, malgré lui, malgré elle, et malgré leurs métiers et leurs histoires.

Il sentit Prentiss sourire sous ses lèvres et sourit à son tour. Il glissa ses mains sur les hanches d'Emily, sous son chemisier. Sa peau était fraîche et douce. Elle nicha ses doigts sur sa nuque, dans ses cheveux. Son désir se fit plus impétueux. Il était trop tard pour lui, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

Ils basculèrent sur le lit et elle le fit rouler sur le dos, l'enjambant sans honte. Elle abandonna sa bouche le temps d'ôter son chemisier, dévoilant une poitrine ronde et pâle, délicatement galbée dans des dessous d'un bleu ciel discrètement rehaussé de dentelles noires. Une cicatrice flétrie ornait son ventre plat et blanc, preuve qu'elle avait risqué sa vie quelques années plus tôt, preuve qu'elle aurait pu disparaître à ce moment-là sans leurs laisser une chance d'arriver jusqu'à cette chambre. Une large ecchymose ornait également son flan droit, preuve qu'elle avait affronté Belser seule. Il passa délicatement une main sur sa blessure, comme si son touché avait eu le pouvoir de la faire disparaître. Il la sentit tressaillir sous sa paume…

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux sur son visage, le sourire qu'elle lui adressa, confiant, apparu à Hotch comme le summum du « sexy ». Il sourit à la pensée que c'était cette femme sexy, intelligente et forte qu'il tenait entre ses bras. Il se redressa et s'empara presque violemment de sa bouche, pressant son entrejambe contre la jeune femme.

« _Bon Dieu !_ Jura-t-il intérieurement. _Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas désiré une femme à ce point ?!_ »

- _Tu es sure ?_ Les interrompit-il d'une voix enrouée par le désir.

- _Je n'ai jamais été plus sure de quoi que ce soit !_ Souffla-t-elle en s'emparant encore de sa bouche.

Cette fois, Hotch ne se posa plus de question. Elle était à lui. Et c'était tout ce qui lui importait en cette seconde. Il bascula sur elle, l'écrasant de tout son poids. Ses lèvres descendirent sur la peau satinée de son long cou blanc, jusqu'à la vallée de ses seins. De ses dents, il repoussa le mur de dentelle du soutien-gorge et s'empara de la pointe qui se présentait à lui, gonflé de désir et se soulevant au rythme altéré de la respiration de Prentiss. Il se sentir gonflé de plaisir au son du gémissement qui lui échappa.

Il se redressa brusquement pour se saisir de sa bouche une nouvelle fois. Il sentit les mains de Prentiss se glisser sous sa chemise, dessiner de ses doigts froids les contours de son torse. Et puis, d'un geste impatient, elle lui passa la chemise au-dessus de la tête. Ils se sourirent, rendus complices par le même désir qui les taraudait, cette même conclusion à la relation qui les liait, qui n'avait jamais été de l'amitié, qui n'avait pas encore été de l'amour, et libérés de cette retenue qu'ils s'étaient eux-mêmes imposée aux cours de leurs années de collaboration, trop effrayés qu'ils l'étaient l'un et l'autre de bousculé leurs vies et celle de leur équipe pour une relation qui aurait pu paraître déplacé aux yeux de certains, voir même à leurs propres yeux.

Un tel sentiment leurs paraissait complètement incompréhensible à cette seconde tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient encore. Ils s'aimaient.

**REVIEWS:**

**Alors? Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé? Est-ce que c'est ainsi que vous imaginiez Hotch et Prentiss ensemble? Est-ce que c'était différent? En quoi? Bref... Dites-moi vous avez aimé ou pas?! LOL**  
**Certain (je ne citerais personne ! LOL) voulait une scène explicite entre eux... Ca sera pour lundi (navrée, demain pas possible de poster quoi que ce soit... _). **  
**Bref... J'espère que cette "conclusion" entre eux ne vous a pas déçue...**  
**Merci encore à ceux qui suive cette histoire et qui prennent le temps de ma laisser leurs impressions...  
****A lundi,(^_^)  
****Sbcortone**


	30. Chapter 30

**AVERTISSEMENT : La scène qui suit ne convient pas à tous. Si vous avez moins de 18 ans, merci d'attendre / ou de passer directement au chapitre suivant... Pour les autres : Bonne lecture. (^_^)**

Jamais Hotch n'avait imaginé pouvoir, un jour, tenir Emily entre ses bras. Persuadé qu'il l'avait été qu'une telle situation ne pourrait jamais voir le jour, son instinct de préservation lui avait crié de ne pas se montrer masochiste à ce point. « _Imaginer posséder la jeune femme, pour ensuite prendre conscience que cela lui était impossible… ? Non, il avait suffisamment souffert !_ » S'était-il efforcé de se contenir quelques jours plus tôt.

Et voilà qu'à présent, elle était lovée contre lui, à califourchon sur lui, l'embrassant pleinement, comme il n'aurait autorisé aucun fantasme à le faire espérer…

Hotch n'avait pas eu de femmes dans sa vie depuis longtemps et, malgré ça, il était certain qu'aucune femme n'aurait put être plus désirable que ne l'était Prentiss en cet instant. Les joues rougies par leurs ébats, elle avait saisit à pleine main une poignée des cheveux qui s'électrisaient sur sa nuque. Ses lèvres, gonflées, douces, humides, exigeaient les siennes comme aucune femme ne les lui avait encore réclamées. Il avait l'impression d'être réellement désiré pour la première fois. Et ce sentiment, en plus de la soif que lui inspirait déjà Emily, était grisant à l'extrême…

Il écrasa Emily entre ses bras, satisfait de sentir sa fine silhouette se cambrer sur lui, et s'empara de sa bouche d'une manière plus entière encore. Il sentait la peau nue et fraîche de la jeune femme se presser contre son torse et entre ses bras. Ses seins, rebondis et doux, se pressaient contre lui tandis qu'il sentait son bassin venir à la rencontre du sien que le désir broyait déjà douloureusement. La bouche, qu'il avait d'hors et déjà apprit à connaître et à posséder, répondait à ses exigences comme si leurs lèvres s'étaient connu toutes leurs vies. La moiteur, la tiédeur et la saveur de cette caverne l'intoxiquaient doucement, lui faisant oublier le reste du monde. Sa bouche quitta celle de la jeune femme pour se perdre dans les sillons de son coup, de son épaule, de sa gorge… Elle exalta sous le jeu de la langue qui enflammait sa peau.

La tête renversée, la crinière sombre d'Emily vint effleurer les bras de Hotch et ce dernier, saisissant une mèche entre 2 doigts, l'incita à lui offrir encore d'avantage sa gorge. Tandis qu'il inondait son cou de baisers brûlants, incapable de se rassasier du goût salé et frais de sa peau, Hotch dégrafa l'attache du sous-vêtement qui protégeait encore pudiquement la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il sentit le tissu tombé, il ne put résister à l'idée d'admirer le corps parfait d'Emily. Il bascula sur la jeune femme et découvrit, le cœur battant brutalement, les seins blancs et galbés qui se dressaient à sa rencontre. Electrisé, il embrassa à nouveau Prentiss tandis que ses mains venaient s'emparer des seins de la jeune femme et que ses doigts venaient émoustiller les pointes, dures, qui s'y dressaient. Sa bouche descendit le long du cou de la jeune femme, puis alla s'emparer de l'un d'eux. Elle soubresauta sous son contact. Distraitement, il ouvrit le pantalon d'Emily et le fit descendre sur ses chevilles, entraînant dans un même mouvement son dessous. Sa bouche abandonna le sein à l'agoni et le souffle haletant de Prentiss pour venir caresser la marque flétrie de la cicatrice qui barrait le ventre plat de la jeune femme. Sous ses mains, qui suivaient les courbes du corps de la jeune femme de ses seins à sa taille, à ses hanches, le long de se cuisse, jusqu'aux creux de ses genoux, Emily se cambrait et gémissait de plaisir et d'impatience.

Il se redressa et déboutonna impatiemment son pantalon. Tout aussi impatiemment, Prentiss l'aida à se défaire de son boxer. Lorsqu'il fut nu au dessus d'elle, il insinua sa main entre les jambes de sa compagne et s'y fraya un canyon. Avec une satisfaction grisante, il constata que Prentiss partageait le désir qui le tendait violemment et lui broyait les entrailles. De doigts distraits, il joua quelques secondes avec la chair humide et palpitante qui s'offrait à lui. Et puis, plongeant son regard dans celui troublé et enivré de la jeune femme, il s'insinua en elle d'une seule poussée. Un même gémissement rauque les tendit tous 2 entièrement tandis qu'ils partageaient une même bouffée d'adoration et de plaisir…

Pendant un instant, ni l'un, ni l'autre, n'osèrent esquisser le moindre mouvement. Et puis, les yeux dans les yeux, comme poussés par un instinct qui les dépassaient tous les 2, leurs bassins commencèrent à se mouvoir dans un lent va et vient. Inexorablement, ils progressaient vers une connexion plus entière et plus complète. Les lèvres soudées, leurs souffles emmêlés, ils se perdaient lentement dans un plaisir inédit et impudique. Et, plus l'intensité de leur plaisir augmentait, plus leurs retenus s'émoussait. Au fur et à mesure, leurs poussées devenaient plus profondes. Plus brutales. Plus violente. Le silence de la demeure s'emplit de grognements rauques et de gémissements essoufflés. Les hanches de Hotch claquaient contre celle d'Emily. Plus vite. Plus fort. Plus dure.

Et soudain, égarés au milieu de cette bataille des corps, ils se rejoignirent dans un ultime assaut qui, perdu dans une symphonie de gémissements rauques et essoufflés, les fit basculer dans un néant de plaisir. Il se rependit en elle, comme un torrent apaise la brûlure d'une rive enflammée, et elle l'accueillit avec une reconnaissance exaltée.

**REVIEWS:**

**Et voilà, Ca y est : Hotch et PRentiss ont "conclut" ! LOL ! **  
**J'ai essayer de faire que cette scène soit aussi "tout publique" que possible (Pour info, j'ai écrit une version plus "interdit au moins de 18 ans" avant d'écrire celle-ci - _merci à "50 shades of grey" pour l'inspiration ! LOL_ - mais je trouvais qu'il fallait vraiment que ce soit les sentiments qui prédominent entre Hotch et PRentiss après le temps qu'ils ont mit à se trouver). Donc... J''espère que ce petit chapitre vous a quand même plu. Je posterais peut-être "l'autre" version en BONUS à la fin de cette fanfic si ça en interresse quelques uns...?**  
**Merci encore à ceux qui lisent cette fic depuis des semaines et qui prennent le temps de m'encourager. **  
**A demain, pour l'avant dernier chapitre...**  
**Biz à tous,**  
**Sbcortone**


	31. Chapter 31

Hotch s'était endormi. « _Après de longue heure passées à s'aimer et à se le prouver_… » Sourit doucement Emily tandis que lui revenaient en mémoire les instants qui avaient précédés son propre repos. Réveillée par le soleil aveuglant qui inondait la pièce – preuve que le jour était déjà bien avancé, elle avait ouvert les yeux quelques secondes plus tôt et, avec un émerveillement presque enfantin, avait découvert Hotch assoupis à ses côtés. Il reposait à même le sol de la chambre où leurs ébats les avaient conduit la nuit précédente, à demi emmailloté entre les draps, à demi nu. A loisir, elle admira l'homme à qui elle avait tout donné la veille. « _Jamais Elle ne s'était livrée à un amant comme elle l'avait fait avec Hotch la nuit précédente_ » Réalisa-t-elle, le cœur noué par une soudaine inquiétude.

Mais, devant les traits paisibles de son compagnon, ses craintes s'émoussèrent doucement. « _Il était beau !_ » Réalisa-t-elle pour la première fois.

Hotch l'avait toujours attiré, dès leurs premières rencontres. D'abords par son tempérament, résolu, ambitieux et entier, puis par son humanité, sa douceur et sa droiture. Il savait se montrer doux et aimant comme peu d'homme osait encore l'être. Elle en avait été témoin lorsqu'il lui avait présenté Hayley, et jamais elle n'aurait cru pouvoir en être témoin comme elle l'avait été la nuit dernière. Pourtant, jamais encore, elle ne l'avait réellement regardé.

Elle s'appuya sur un coude.

D'un doigt fragile, elle dégagea de son front une mèche de ses épais cheveux bruns. Avec un sourire amusé, elle nota que ses sourcils, qu'elle avait rarement vus autrement que froncé, étaient étrangement détendus, dévoilant les longs cils sombres qui bordaient ses paupières sereinement closes. Son doigt descendit le long de son nez droit, jusqu'à ces lèvres qui avaient parcouru chaque centimètres carré de sa peau la nuit précédente. Fines, habituellement pincées, elles reposaient à présent, entrouvertes, calmes, paisibles… Une ombre sombre, inédite aux yeux de la jeune femme, recouvrait la mâchoire ferme et volontaire de Hotch, lui donnant un air dangereusement sexy. Emily sourit de ses propres pensées.

Hotch s'agita dans son sommeil et la jeune femme se détourna, soudain gênée à l'idée qu'il puisse la surprendre en pleine admiration béate. Elle ramena un pan du drap sur ses seins. Mais, à peine eut-elle esquissé un geste qu'un bras fort et impérieux venait étreindre sa taille.

- _Bonjour !_ Souffla Hotch contre sa peau, d'une voix encore emplit de sommeil et les paupières toujours closes.

Emily se laissa retomber à son côté.

- _Bonjour !_ Murmura-t-elle en écho.

Pendant un instant, Hotch resta le nez blottit aux creux de sa taille. Il respira son parfum, longtemps, comme pour se prouver qu'il ne rêvait pas. Puis, finalement, il se redressa sur un bras et plongea son regard – parfaitement conscient à présent – dans celui de son amante.

- _Bonjour !_ Répéta-t-il dans un sourire tendre.

La douceur que reflétait son regard laissa Prentiss sans voix. Elle monta une main jusqu'à son visage et, avec une douceur dont elle ne se serait jamais crue capable, dessina d'un doigt la ligne de la mâchoire de Hotch. Elle le sentit tressaillir sous son touché. Hotch laissa échapper un soupire. Puis, il l'embrassa. Lentement. Doucement. Profondément. Comme pour se prouver qu'elle était belle et bien réelle.

Ils firent l'amour à nouveau, délicatement, et, une fois assouvis, retombèrent côtes à côtes, essoufflés et leurs peaux noyées par une même sueur moite.

A nouveau, Hotch admira son amante dont la peau, d'une clarté hypnotisante, luisait sous la fine couche de transpiration.

- _J'étais sérieux hier tu sais ?_ Murmura-t-il en déposant un énième baiser sur son épaule.

- _A propos de… ?_

_- Tu… devrais rester encore un peu à Washington…_

La jeune femme réprima une bouffée de tristesse. « _Un peu ?_ » Avait-il dit.

- _Ou… pour toujours ?_ Compléta Hotch, comme s'il avait pu lire dans ses pensées.

Les lèvres de Prentiss s'élargirent sans retenu, et, toute à sa joie, et ne trouvant rien de pertinent à répondre, se contenta de dévorer son amant du regard, en silence. Ce dernier, se méprenant sur cet intermède, poursuivit avec un abattement nouveau.

- _Je sais que la vie que j'ai à offrir n'est pas parfaite_. Reprit-il en détournant le regard. _Je sais qu'entre le BAU et être père célibataire, je n'ai pas énormément de temps pour… une histoire d'amour… Je…_

_- Une histoire d'amour ?!_ L'interrompit Prentiss, la bouche soudain sèche et le cœur brusquement prit de frénésie.

Hotch haussa un sourcil surprit vers la jeune femme.

- _Bien sur !_ Souffla-t-il. _Tu doutais de mes… sentiments ?_

- _Je… J'avais peur d'espérer !_ Admit Prentiss dans un sourire que démentaient les larmes qui, malgré elle, noyaient soudain ses beaux yeux noirs.

Hotch, le cœur brisé à l'idée des doutes qui blessaient sa compagne, l'attira entre ses bras. Après un instant, Prentiss rit gauchement de sa propre bêtise tandis qu'elle se blottissait plus fermement contre le torse ferme de son amant.

- _Je t'aime Emily !_ Avoua celui-ci en plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. _N'en doute jamais !_

Le rire de Prentiss s'accentua, tout comme son étreinte autour du corps de Hotch et le rythme de son cœur. Elle déposa un baiser sur le torse de son amant. Et elle prononça une phrase qu'elle ne s'était jamais autorisée à dire à qui que ce soit avant lui :

- _Je t'aime Hotch !_ Souffla-t-elle.

- _Aaron…_ La corrigea son compagnon dans un sourire.

- _Je t'aime Aaron !_ Sourit-elle.

Un sourire resplendissant, semblable à celui d'Emily, vint illuminer le visage de Hotch.

**REVIEWS:**

**Bon... Vous l'aurez peut-être remarqué, les grandes déclarations d'amour ne sont vraiment pas mon fort. Mais, vu que ça me semblait indispensable entre Hotch et Prentiss, Voilà ! j'espère que ce chapitre vous a quand même plu... **  
**Demain pas de chapitre (Bah oui, il faut bien que je bosse de temps en temps ! LOL). Je vous dis donc à jeudi pour : LA FIN... (Il faut bien se décider conclure cette fic à un moment ou à un autre... ^_^)**  
**Et encore une fois, merci à ceux qui ont prit la peine de lire cette histoire jusque là... et encore plus à ceux qui ont prit la peine de commenter (petite pensée spéciale à Nadoune qui m'a réellement encouragée tout du long ! _).**  
**Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça encourage à poursuivre... **  
**Bref, rangeons les mouchoirs... LOL ! **  
**A+**  
**SbCortone**


	32. Chapter 32

Tout le jour, ils ne quittèrent la chambre que pour mieux se faire l'amour sur le carrelage glacé de la cuisine alors qu'ils étaient venu y chercher quelques ravitaillements, ou dans la large baignoire qui occupait l'espace de la salle de bain alors qu'ils étaient venu s'y rafraîchir. L'un comme l'autre avait l'impression d'être dans un monde parallèle où plus aucune restriction n'existait. Ils s'assouvirent comme jamais encore ils ne s'étaient autorisés à l'être. Ils se sentaient plus libres qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été…

Aussi, lorsque le soir, le téléphone de Hotch sonna et qu'au bout du fil, un Dereck agacé, lui rappelait de rejoindre - comme promis - l'équipe au pub où Tous les attendaient, il commença par refuser. Il ne voulait pas quitter le cocon enfiévré et aimant des bras d'Emily. « _Pour rien au monde !_ ». Mais devant la soudaine inquiétude de ses collègues, que tous 2 entendaient en arrière fond, les 2 amants se ressaisirent. « _Ils auraient tout le temps de s'isoler à nouveau en rentrant !_ » Se rassurèrent-ils mutuellement avec un sourire espiègle, en se lovant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. « _Peut-être même toute la vie !_ »

Tandis que Prentiss emmenait diligemment le SUV sur les routes de Washington, Hotch profita du trajet pour passer un coup de fil à son ex-belle sœur, qui gardait Jack, et s'assurer que celui-ci allait bien. Une fois rassuré, il songea à la chance qu'il avait d'avoir une femme qu'il aimait comme il lui semblait n'avoir jamais aimé, et qu'il respectait, à ses côtés. Il n'avait jamais osé espérer pouvoir ressentir à nouveau ce qu'il avait ressenti durant les premières années passées aux côtés d'Hayley. Il commença alors à s'imaginer la réaction de Jack s'il ramenait Emily chez eux. Son fils aimait déjà la jeune femme, au même titre que tous ses amis du BAU, et Hotch avait du mal à imaginer son fils réagissant mal à la présence de Prentiss dans leurs vies et dans leurs quotidiens. Emily, il en était certain, serait un exemple et une source d'affection pour le garçonnet. Il sourit à cette pensée et posa une main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle les conduisait jusqu'au pub.

« _Reste à savoir si elle envisage de retourner en Europe… ou pas !_ » Lui murmura une voix agaçante aux tréfonds de sa conscience.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le pub, ils découvrirent que Morgan et Garcia avaient déjà pris possession de la piste de danse et se mouvait sur un air endiablé, lui parfait de sensualité, elle exubérante et chaleureuse. Un même sourire éclatant et complice sur leurs lèvres. Plus discrets, mais le même sourire indéniablement heureux parqué sur leurs lèvres, Mick et Felicity occupaient également une bonne partie de la piste. Un peu en avant, assis autour d'une table, Rossi, Blake et Reid discutaient et riaient autour de vers déjà bien entamés. JJ et Will les rejoignaient, une nouvelle tournée entre les mains. En voyant débarquer Hotch et Prentiss ensemble, Rossi leurs adressa un clin d'œil et les invita d'un geste à les rejoindre.

- _Emily !_ S'exclama Reid avec anxiété. _Est-ce que tout va bien ?_

Il lança un regard méfiant en direction de Hotch, comme si, lorsque celui-ci avait emmené Prentiss loin de Belser, il avait eu l'intention de la réprimander. Immédiatement, ses compagnons éclatèrent de rire.

Ce dernier tourna un regard étonné sur ses compagnons hilares.

- _Oui, tout va parfaitement bien !_ Le rassura Prentiss en posant une main amicale sur le bras du jeune docteur.

- _J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?_ S'étonna-il.

- _Kid, il faut vraiment qu'on discute !_ Sourit Rossi en attirant le jeune homme vers le comptoir.

JJ, débarrassée de son fardeau, prit Emily dans ses bras.

- _Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi_. Lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille. _Pour vous 2 !_

Emily ne trouva rien à répondre qui soit plus explicite que le sourire resplendissant qui illuminait son visage. Elle était heureuse comme elle ne l'avait jamais été.

- _Emily !_ S'écria Pénélope en se précipitant depuis la piste de danse jusque dans les bras de ses 2 amies.

Elle les étreignit à tel point que les 2 jeunes femmes faillirent tomber à la renverse et durent la repousser gentiment quelques secondes plus tard pour pouvoir reprendre leurs respirations.

- _Salut !_ Fit sobrement Morgan en débarquant à son tour in instant plus tard.

- _Salut !_ Fit Prentiss en retour, inquiète pour la première fois depuis 24h. _Ecoutes, je suis désolée pour hier. Je… J'aurais du…_

_- Emily_, la coupa doucement Dereck, _tant que tu vas bien, je vais bien !_

Et il déposa un doux baiser sur le front de son amie. Cette dernière ferma les yeux une seconde, soulagée de savoir qu'elle n'avait pas définitivement perdu l'estime et l'affection de Morgan.

- _Em' !_ S'écria à son tour Mick en surgissant dans le dos de l'étalon de Garcia.

Sans la moindre pudeur, il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la souleva de terre. Lorsqu'il la reposa, il déposa un baiser sonore sur les lèvres de cette dernière, non sans lancer un regard provocateur à l'adresse de Hotch. Ce dernier persista à afficher le sourire heureux qui étirait son visage depuis leurs arrivées au pub, mais une veine tressaillit sans son cou, preuve qu'il n'était pas aussi détendu qu'il voulait bien le laisser croire. Et, comme pour prouver ses pensées, il saisit Prentiss par le poignet et l'attira entre ses bras sous les regards affectueux de certains et abasourdis des autres…

- _Je vais nous chercher à boire_. Signala-t-il à la jeune femme dans un souffle, aux creux de son coup.

Prentiss hocha la tête, la gorge serrée par une soudaine bouffée de désir. Dès que la chaleur de Hotch l'abandonna, elle s'efforça de se concentrer sur ses amis. Et soudain, en laissant son regard parcourir l'assemblée, elle réalisa une chose qu'elle aurait du savoir depuis longtemps déjà : Parmi eux, elle était à sa place !

- _Alors ?_ S'enquit Pénélope en haussant un sourcil gourmant.

- _Alors quoi ?_ fit semblant de s'étonna Emily.

- _Alors, c'est comment Hotch et toi ?_

Le regard de la jeune femme se perdit un instant dans le dos de ses 2 amies, sur l'homme en costume, dont la douceur et la passion étaient encore vivaces dans son esprit… sur Aaron Hotchner…

- _C'est parfait !_ Sourit Emily Prentiss.

THE END.

**REVIEWS:**

**Et voilà, après presque 2 mois de publication, cette fic est terminée. **  
**Encore une fois (oui, je sais, je me répète ! _), un énoooooooooooooorme MERCI à tous ceux qui ont prit le temps de me laisser leurs impressions, de m'encourager, etc... Je ne finis presque jamais les histoires que je commence alors vous pouvez être sure que si "Obsession" a une fin, c'est vraiment parce qu'il y avait du monde derrière moi pour me pousser et qui me faisait savoir qu'ils attendaient la suite... Donc : MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! ^_^**  
**Et pour finir sur une note moins définitive, je vous avais parlé d'une "scène coupée" très HOT entre Hotch et Prentiss. Je la posterais demain en Bonus (Mais attention, elle est définitivement pour un public averti ! _). J'espère que cette fin ne vous a pas déçue et je vous dit peut-être à bientôt pour d'autres histoires... **  
**Biz,**  
**Sbcortone**


	33. Chapter 33

**AVERTISSEMENTS:**  
**- Le chapitre suivant a un rating M et s'adresse définitivement à un public averti. Si vous avez moins de 18 ans, ou n'aimez pas les scènes de sexe explicite, ne lisez pas ce qui suit (même si ça reste "mignon" dans l'ensemble)...**  
**- Cette scène "Bonus" commence dans le chapitre 29 (juste après l'arrestation de Joe Belser) et remplace le 30. Mais, comme il était vraiment très loin de ce que je voulais pour "la première fois" entre Hotch et Prentiss, il est passé aux oubliettes... Mais certains d'entre vous (je ne citerais personne ! LOL) ayant réclamé une scène HOT entre eux, voici ! ^_^**  
**- Autre avertissement : Il m'a déjà été faite la réflexion qu'après ce chapitre, on ne pourra plus regardé Hotch et Prentiss de la même manière. Vous voilà prévenus ! LOL**  
**Bonne lecture et, comme d'hab, n'hésitez pas à commenter...**

**Sbcortone**

CHAPITRE 33 (BONUS):

- _Tu es sure que __ça va aller ?_ S'inquiéta Hotch avec une compassion qui n'était plus nouvelle pour Emily depuis des années déjà.

- _Ça va aller !_ Le rassura-t-elle avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

Il l'accompagna jusqu'au perron de l'immense résidence de Rossi. La lumière extérieure s'alluma automatiquement, faisant soudain apparaitre les traits de l'un à l'autre. Avec tous les évènements des derniers jours, Hotch avait presque oublié à quel point Prentiss était belle. Lorsque la lumière illumina le porche, elle le lui rappela brutalement. Elle levait son regard sans fond vers lui, la lassitude de son visage, sous laquelle perdurait sa force habituelle, empreint d'une certaine gêne. « _Se montrait-il inconvenant en la dévisageant ainsi ?!_ » Réalisa-t-il soudain. Il s'écarta d'elle d'un pas.

- _Tu devrais rester encore quelques jours_. Suggéra-t-il non sans embarra. _Ça ferait plaisir à tout le monde_…

- _C'est tentant en effet !_ Lui sourit-elle franchement cette fois.

Et brusquement, Hotch se demanda comment une personne pouvait être aussi parfaite. Le sourire qu'elle lui offrait, sa sensibilité quelques secondes plus tôt, le courage et la force dont elle avait fait preuve 2 heures auparavant, et l'intelligence discrète qui caractérisait ses actes depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il n'y avait rien chez elle qui fut déplacé ou faible. « _Comment faisait-elle ça ?_ » S'interrogea-t-il avec une surprise sincère.

- _On se revoit demain alors_… Se retira-t-il en commençant à s'éloigner.

- _Oui._ Sourit-elle doucement.

Il n'avait fait qu'un pas qu'elle le rappela.

- _Hotch !_

Malgré une angoisse dont il ne parvenait pas à identifier la source, il lui fit à nouveau face.

- _Oui ?_

Elle détourna les yeux et se passa une main gênée sur la nuque. Pendant une seconde, elle sembla hésiter, puis elle releva son regard sur lui, redressa les épaules et sembla prendre une courte inspiration.

- _Merci !_ Sourit-elle doucement.

- _Pourquoi ?_ S'étonna-t-il.

- _Pour… Tout !_

Le regard de la jeune femme sembla vouloir s'enfuir à nouveau, mais Prentiss prit sur elle malgré la légère rougeur qui colorait ses joues habituellement si pâle. Pendant un moment, Hotch fut incapable de détourner les yeux de sa compagne. La beauté de son tempérament venait de lui sauter aux yeux. Lui qui avait cherché à réprimer son admiration depuis si longtemps. Il la reçu comme un coup de poings dans le ventre.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se reprendre. Sans qu'il comprenne comment cela se s'était produit, soudain Prentiss avait franchi le pas qui les séparait et ses lèvres, douces et tremblantes, se posaient sur les siennes.

Il en fut à ce point troublé qu'il ne réagit que lorsqu'elle mit fin à ce fugace contacte.

- _Merci_. répéta-t-elle dans un sourire gêné.

Et elle recula d'un pas, laissant le vide s'insinuer à nouveau entre eux.

- _Bonne nuit_. Lança-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante avant de s'élancer vers la porte d'entrée.

En l'espace d'une seconde, Hotch prit conscience de ce qui allait arriver s'il ne l'arrêtait pas. Elle allait mettre cette porte entre eux, puis demain se comporterait à nouveau comme la collègue, parfois l'amie, qu'elle était pour lui depuis toutes ces années, et puis, elle repartirait en Angleterre et un océan se dresserait entre eux. Cette perspective lui fut intolérable.

Il se précipita à sa suite, la saisit par le bras, l'attira à lui et prit possession de ses lèvres. "_Un peu plus brutalement qu'il ne l'avait voulu_". Réalisa-t-il tandis qu'il s'emparait sa bouche. Mais, après une première seconde de stupeur, il eut la satisfaction de sentir Prentiss s'agripper à lui comme un naufragé à une bouée de sauvetage.

La tiédeur de sa bouche, les courbes du corps qu'il sentait plaqué contre lui, l'impatience avec laquelle elle le gardait tout contre elle. Pendant quelques secondes, Hotch perdit tout contact avec la réalité. Lorsqu'il reprit pied dans le monde, il se découvrit en train d'écraser Emily contre la porte d'entrée de Rossi, ses propres mains parcourant les courbes du corps de sa compagne de manière indécente et le souffle court.

Il se força à s'écarter, essoufflé comme s'il venait de courir le marathon de New York. Aussitôt, une vague de froid s'insinua entre eux. Lorsqu'il trouva le courage de lever les yeux vers Emily, il la découvrit dans le même état que lui : les joues rougies, le souffle court et les pupilles agrandit par le désir. Teintées d'une fraction de crainte également. Réalisait-il. Mais, stupéfait, il découvrait aussi que ses traits reflétaient un sentiment inédit : du plaisir ! Cette constatation lui gonfla le cœur et il réalisa pour la première fois depuis des années à quel point elle avait tenu un rôle important dans son existence. Elle avait disparu de son quotidien par 2 fois déjà. Il ne voulait pas la perdre à nouveau. Il la voulait dans sa vie pour le restant de ses jours. Et d'une manière bien plus entière qu'elle ne l'avait été toutes ces années !

Sans la quitter du regard, il approcha à nouveau son visage de celui d'Emily et, avec une douceur nouvelle cette fois, il reprit possession de ses lèvres. Elle ne ferma pas les yeux et tendit qu'ils s'embrassaient, ils se dévisageaient également. Et puis, au fur et à mesure que le désir et leurs certitudes se définissaient, leurs paupières se fermèrent et le jeu de leurs lèvres se fit moins hésitant, moins teinté de crainte. Ils ressentaient la même chose. Ils le découvraient peu à peu. Ils se voulaient l'un l'autre. Alors, à travers leurs interminables baisers, ils sourirent.

Malgré leurs paupières closes et leurs lèvres soudées, la main de Hotch trouva la poignée de la porte et bientôt ils furent à l'intérieur.

Désorientés par un désir qui avait pris possession d'eux, ils chancelaient à tour de rôle, appuyés sur les murs qui parsemaient leurs chemins, lèvres soudées, ils trouvèrent en tâtonnant la voie de la chambre.

Et pour la première fois depuis des années, Hotch cessa de réfléchir. Il ne songea pas à la douceur de la peau d'Emily, ni à ce puissant désir qui lui broyait les hanches et qui l'aurait effrayé en temps normal. Il ne pensa ni aux apparences, ni aux conséquences de ce qui était en train de se passer entre lui et Prentiss.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, il se contenta de ressentir…

Du bout du pied, il poussa la porte de la chambre. Leurs lèvres, à Emily et à lui, ne s'étaient pas dessoudées depuis le perron. Ses pensées ne s'étaient pas manifestées non plus. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, il lui semblait qu'il n'était que désir et instinct. La seule et unique autre fois où il avait ressenti un sentiment s'approchant de celui qui l'animait en cet instant, c'était lorsqu'il était au lycée, la première fois qu'il avait embrassé Hayley. Ce souvenir l'arracha à la bienheureuse inconscience où les baisers de Prentiss l'avaient plongé. Il s'écarta un instant de sa compagne.

Elle levait vers lui un visage troublé par le désir et l'étonnement. Mais, alors qu'il n'y découvrait aucunes traces de gêne ou d'hésitation, il sentit soudain une bouffée de soulagement lui dénouer l'estomac. Elle ne regrettait pas, elle ne le rejetait pas.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, certain cette fois que cet instant était censé arrivé, et ce, malgré lui, malgré elle, et malgré leurs métiers.

Il sentit Prentiss sourire sous ses lèvres et sourit à son tour. Il glissa ses mains sur les hanches d'Emily, sous son chemisier. Sa peau était fraîche et douche. Elle nicha ses doigts sur sa nuque, dans ses cheveux. Son désir se fit plus impétueux. Il était trop tard pour lui, il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière.

Ils basculèrent sur le lit et elle le fit rouler sur le dos, l'enjambant sans honte. Elle abandonna sa bouche le temps d'ôter son chemisier, dévoilant une poitrine ronde et pâle, délicatement galbée dans des dessous d'un bleu ciel discrètement rehaussé de dentelles noires. Une cicatrice flétrie ornait son ventre plat et blanc, preuve qu'elle avait risqué sa vie quelques années plus tôt, preuve qu'elle aurait pu disparaître à ce moment-là sans leurs laisser une chance d'arriver jusqu'à cette chambre.

Le sourire qu'elle lui adressa, confiant, apparu à Hotch comme le summum du « sexy ». Il sourit à la pensée que c'était cette femme sexy, intelligente et forte qu'il tenait entre ses bras. Il se redressa et s'empara presque violemment de sa bouche, pressant son entre-jambe contre la jeune femme.

« _Bon Dieu !_ Jura-t-il intérieurement. _Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas désiré une femme à ce point ?_! »

- _Tu es sure ?_ Les interrompit-il d'une voix enrouée par le désir.

- _Je n'ai jamais été plus sure de quoi que ce soit !_ Souffla-t-elle en s'emparant encore de sa bouche.

Cette fois, Hotch ne se posa plus de question. Elle était à lui. Et c'était tout ce qui lui importait en cette seconde. Il bascula sur elle, l'écrasant de tout son poids. Ses lèvres descendirent sur la peau satinée de son long cou blanc, jusqu'à la vallée de ses seins. De ses dents, il repoussa le mur de dentelle du soutien-gorge et mordilla le téton qui se présentait à lui, gonflé de désir et se soulevant au rythme altéré de la respiration de Prentiss. Il se sentir gonflé de plaisir au son du gémissement qui lui échappa.

Il se redressa brusquement pour se saisir de sa bouche une nouvelle fois. Il sentit les mains de Prentiss se glisser sous sa chemise, dessiner de ses doigts froids les contours de son torse. Et puis, d'un geste impatient, elle lui passa la chemise au-dessus de la tête. Ils se sourirent, rendus complices par le même désir qui les taraudait, cette même conclusion à la relation qui les liait, qui n'avait jamais été de l'amitié, qui n'avait pas encore été de l'amour, et libérés de cette retenue qu'ils s'étaient eux-mêmes imposée aux cours de leurs années de collaboration, trop effrayés qu'ils l'étaient l'un et l'autre de bousculé leurs vies et celle de leur équipe pour une relation qui aurait pu paraître déplacée aux yeux de certains, voir même à leurs propres yeux.

Un tel sentiment leurs paraissait complètement incompréhensible à cette seconde tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient encore.

Les mains de Hotch s'aventurèrent sur les fesses d'Emily, fermes et rebondies. Impatient de sentir à nouveau la peau soyeuse de sa compagne sous ses doigts, il arracha presque le bouton de son pantalon et inséra ses mains pour la saisir à nouveau. A coup de pieds impatients, il fit descendre le vêtement de Prentiss jusqu'aux pieds du lit. « _Bon Dieu, qu'elle était belle !_ ». D'un même geste empressé, Emily défit le bouton qui fermait le pantalon de Hotch et le glissa sur ses cuisses puissantes. Son désir se pressa plus fermement encore contre la peau de la jeune femme et celle-ci songea avec délice au pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui, au fait que, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Hotch était sien.

D'un geste impétueux, Hotch descendit le soutien-gorge de Prentiss sous ses seins et saisit de ses lèvres impatientes les pointes qui se dressaient. Emily se cambra, s'offrant entièrement aux délicieux supplices auxquels Hotch la soumettait. Les mains de son compagnon creusaient ses hanches, la forçant à s'offrir à lui. Son désir se pressait entre ses jambes comme un avertissement de ce qui l'attendait. Impatiente, le souffle court, Emily noua à nouveau ses doigts sur la nuque de son compagnon et l'attira contre elle, exigeant sa bouche.

Cette fois, ç'en était trop ! Sans plus aucune considération pour les dessous d'Emily, Hotch arracha ce qui restait du soutient gorge bleu ciel et le lança loin de Prentiss. Il introduisit sa main, sans délicatesse, dans la fine culotte de la jeune femme et, au contact de la tiède moiteur qu'il rencontra, n'hésita pas à pénétrer d'un doigt la chair palpitante de l'intimité de la jeune femme. Cette dernière laissa échappa un gémissement rauque, complètement aveuglé par le désir que Hotch avait fait naître en elle, et se cambra encore d'avantage. Encourager par les réactions de sa compagne, Hotch retira son doigt avant de l'y renfoncer à nouveau dans un mouvement lent et étudié. Emily exalta et, dans des gestes impatients, dévêtu Hocth du boxer qui les séparait encore. Dès qu'il fut nu, elle saisit son membre et l'attira contre elle. Avec une satisfaction qu'il ne put maîtriser, Hocth réalisa qu'elle en avait oublié qu'elle-même portait encore son ultime sous vêtement. Il accentua l'enfoncement de ses doigts entre les cuisses de la jeune femme. Elle se crispa sous lui, se raccrochant à ses épaules. « _Maintenant !_ » Supplia-t-elle dans un souffle rauque.

Hotch abaissa la culotte de Prentiss de sa main restée libre tandis que de l'autre, il lançait un doux va et vient entre la chair de la jeune femme. Haletante, Emily n'était plus que désir. « _Maintenant !_ » Supplia-t-elle encore. Mais Hotch prenait un tel plaisir à la voir ainsi offerte à son désir, fit durer son supplice avec délectation. A nouveau il sortit ses doigts de la chair pantelante de Prentiss, avant de les renfoncer à nouveau, et de les ressortir encore avant de les rentrer à nouveau.

Les halètements de Prentiss se firent plus saccadés. Une symphonie de gémissement, presque des cris, s'échappait de sa gorge renversée. Et, sans qu'elle n'ait pu se retenir, le plaisir explosa en elle et elle se perdit en elle-même pendant quelques secondes.

Lorsqu'elle revint à la réalité, Hotch, d'une poigne intransigeante, ramenait ses hanches à la hauteur des siennes et, sans autres formes de somation, la pénétra d'une seule poussée. Emily laissa échapper une plainte rauque et continue tandis que Hotch, accroché à la masse de cheveux noirs de sa compagne, noyait son visage aux creux de son épaule.

Pendant un instant, ni l'un, ni l'autre, n'osèrent esquisser le moindre mouvement. Et puis, comme poussés par un instinct qui les dépassaient tous les 2, leurs bassins commencèrent à se mouvoir dans un lent va et vient. Inexorablement, ils progressaient vers une connexion plus entière et plus complète. Et, plus l'intensité de leur plaisir augmentait, plus leurs retenus s'émoussait. Au fur et à mesure, leurs poussées devenaient plus profondes. Plus brutales. Plus violente. Le silence de la demeure s'emplit de grognements rauques et de gémissements essoufflés. Les hanches de Hotch claquaient contre celle d'Emily. Plus vite. Plus fort. Plus dure.

Et soudain, perdus au milieu de cette bataille des corps, ils se rejoignirent dans un ultime assaut et il se rependit en elle, comme une coulée de lave sur les flancs d'une cavité, dans un gémissement rauque.

Une poignée de seconde plus tard, il s'effondrait sur elle et elle l'accueillait comme jamais encore elle n'avait accueilli un amant, confiante et certaine que c'était avec Hotch qu'elle était supposée partager cet instant et personne d'autre que lui.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Hotch se retirait d'Emily, abandonnant leurs 2 peaux moites de transpiration à la fraîcheur de la nuit. Etendus, nus, sur le lit, ils oublièrent pendant un instant le reste du monde. Rassasiés. Entiers.

Le souffle court d'Emily ramena Hotch à la réalité un instant plus tard. Il prit impitoyablement conscience de la brutalité à laquelle il s'était abandonné lorsqu'il avait pris conscience qu'elle était sienne quelques secondes plus tôt. Immédiatement, il le regretta. Il avait perdu toute retenue, il avait laissé parler ses plus bas instincts, ceux qu'il s'efforçait de combattre jours après jours. Mais Emily avait réveillé en lui ce qu'il y avait de plus primal. Et à présent qu'il entendait le souffle rauque de la jeune femme à ses côtés, il réalisait qu'il avait mal agit. Il avait été égoïste et si cela signifiait qu'il l'avait blessé d'une manière ou d'une autre, jamais il ne se le pardonnerait !

Il se tourna vers elle.

- _Je suis désolé_. S'excusa-t-il.

Emily tourna un regard étonné vers lui.

- _De quoi ?_ S'étonna-t-elle.

- _De… ma manière de… C'était trop brutal… et égoïste_…

Cette fois, Emily se redressa.

- _Hotch…_

- _Aaron…_ La corrigea-t-il doucement.

- _Aaron_, sourit-elle, _j'ignore de quoi tu t'excuses. Ce qui vient de se passer, ce qu'on vient de partager, est l'instant le plus parfait qu'il me vienne en mémoire. Ne t'excuse pas, je t'en prie. Il me semblait avoir été explicite sur le fait que j'étais plus que consentante… non ?_

Le sourire espiègle et confiant qu'elle lui adressa le soulagea de sa culpabilité immédiatement. « _Ainsi donc, il n'avait pas été le seul à sentir la libération qu'avait été cet instant !_ » Sourit-il à son tour, soulagé et rengorgé par le bonheur d'Emily.

Il se sentit à nouveau le droit de laisser son regard s'attarder sur le corps abandonné de la jeune femme à ses côtés. Hormis la cicatrice qui ornait son abdomen, la peau de sa compagne était d'une parfaite pâleur, fragile et hypnotique, qui contrastait avec la masse sombre de ses cheveux éparpillée sur l'oreiller. Ses seins, encore gonflés de désir, se soulevaient au rythme régulier d'une respiration redevenue normale. Ses hanches et ses cuisses dessinaient des courbes rondes et régulières de chaque côté de ce puits attirant qu'il avait fait sien une minute plus tôt.

Il détourna les yeux, tentant de réfréner l'envie qui le saisissait à nouveau, d'y glisser la main et de voir Prentiss se tordre et gémir de plaisir à son contact.

Devinant les pensées de son compagnon aux brusques troubles qui venaient de saisir ce dernier, Emily ne put réprimer un petit sourire de satisfaction et de tendresse. De toutes évidences, Hotch allait avoir besoin de temps pour se sentir libre avec elle. Mais, certaine qu'elle l'était qu'il était ce qu'elle avait toujours espéré trouver chez l'homme de sa vie, et qu'elle-même était celle qui pourrait apaiser ses craintes et panser ses plaies, elle se sentait intensément libre de se montrer lascive ou entreprenante avec lui. Il était bien trop raisonnable pour l'instant pour se montrer tel qu'il était en réalité, intense, doux… et parfois autoritaire. Mais aucun de ses côtés de déplaisait à Emily alors, elle réalisa qu'il lui reviendrait – à Elle – de le faire se sentir libre d'être ce qu'il voulait. Et elle commencerait par lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucune gêne à la désirer comme n'importe quelle femme aurait aimé être désirée.

D'une main douce, elle força le visage rude de Hotch à lui faire face. Elle lui offrit alors le sourire le plus doux qu'il ait jamais vu sur ses traits avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il lui répondit avec la même tendresse et leur baiser s'éternisa. Lorsque finalement, ils se séparèrent, Emily se blottit contre lui, heureuse, à sa place…

Hotch aurait aimé dire quelques choses, quelques choses de doux et de rassurant. Mais la gêne l'en empêcha. Il n'avait qu'une seule crainte à présent, c'était de faire fuir Prentiss. Il avait le sentiment qu'à présent qu'elle avait été sienne, il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer de sa présence à ses côtés ou de son corps nu contre le sien. Alors, il resserra son étreinte, comme si cela avait pu la tenir éloigné de L'Angleterre, d'Interpol ou des psychopathes qui parsemaient son chemin…

Il déposa un baiser sur son front. L'odeur de sa peau, mélange du sel de sa transpiration et du parfum de vanille de ses cheveux, ranimèrent les souvenirs de leurs ébats et le désir qu'il avait d'elle. Il tentait de réfréner ce désir lorsque le visage d'Emily se leva à la rencontre du sien et qu'au lieu de son front, il trouva ses lèvres.

Cette fois, la tendresse de leur baiser se transforma bientôt en un échange passionné et intense. La violence du désir qui l'avait emporté plus tôt réapparut dans ses veines et, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il roula sur Emily, l'écrasant de tout son poids, exigea ses lèvres avec plus d'intransigeance qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Mais, sous lui, les réactions d'Emily, fiévreuses et impatientes, le convainquirent qu'il n'y avait rien dans son propre comportement qui fut déplacé. Et, comme pour le convaincre, Emily bascula sur lui. A califourchon, elle l'embrassait avec plus de fougue et de désir qu'il n'avait jamais osé en rêver. Ses propres mains descendirent à nouveau le long des formes de la jeune femme, formes qu'à présent il connaissait, jusqu'à ses hanches et ses fesses. D'une poigne ferme, il les guida vers son membre déjà emplit de désir. Mais Emily, un sourire au coin des lèvres, se défila.  
Ses lèvres quittèrent celle d'Aaron pour descendre le long de son cou, sur son torse musclé, jusqu'à cette marque pourpre – preuve qu'il avait risqué sa vie pour elle. Ses mains s'aventurèrent entre leurs 2 bassins, le saisissant. Un gémissement plaintif échappa à Hotch. Il avait l'impression que l'impatience et la frustration allaient le foudroyer sur place. Et les lents mouvements des mains d'Emily, caressant et pressant son désir, ne faisaient qu'accentuer ce sentiment. Il grogna et l'attira à lui sans ménagement, mais la jeune femme s'esquiva dans un sourire et continua son lent va et vient. Hotch grogna à nouveau et ferma les yeux, serrant entre ses poings le tissu du dessus de lit. Ses hanches se mouvaient à la rencontre des mains de Prentiss dans un ensemble de mouvements incontrôlés et tendus. Lorsqu'il sentit la pointe de son membre être saisit par les lèvres, humides et fermes de sa compagne, il sursauta. Mais lorsqu'elle le prit entièrement dans sa bouche et que commença alors le lent jeu de succion, d'aspiration, de massage auquel elle le soumit, il se tendit à nouveau au bord de l'agonie.

La bouche de Prentiss descendait puis remontait, exerçait une pression puis aspirait, mordillait puis léchait… Le rythme de ce jeux l'obsédait, le menait jusqu'aux portes de la démence. Et brusquement son esprit explosa et se perdit dans le néant. Un grognement rauque emplit le silence de la chambre pendant une poignée de seconde, jusqu'à disparaître dans un souffle, tandis qu'il jouissait.

Il revint une fraction de temps plus tard. Emily, toujours à califourchon sur ses hanches, posait un regard presque inquiet sur lui. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? L'avait-il blessé ou gêné d'une manière ou d'une autre ? Mais, il comprit soudain que c'était justement ces doutes qui inquiétaient sa compagne. Alors, il décida que le Hotch raisonnable et tempéré n'aurait plus jamais lieu d'être lorsqu'il serait seul avec Emily. Il était évident qu'elle acceptait tout de lui. Cette idée lui arracha un sourire resplendissant. Il se redressa et prit possession des lèvres de son amante – puisque c'était ce qu'elle était à présent. Et, avant qu'elle n'ait à nouveau eu le temps de s'esquisser, il la pénétra d'une seule vague. Sous ses lèvres, il entendit celle de Prentiss émettre un gémissement mais, pour la première fois, il ne s'en inquiéta pas. Ses mains trouvèrent à nouveau les hanches d'Emily et il la guida et la força à reprendre ce jeu de va et vient qui, il le savait, les mènerait tous 2 vers le plaisir.

Prentiss se cambra, le souffle court, offrant ainsi sa poitrine et sa gorge au regard de son compagnon. Les mains de Hotch remontèrent jusqu'à eux et les saisir, les malaxèrent, les taquinèrent, les pincèrent, émettant des foudroiements dans tout l'être de sa compagne. Son bassin, indépendant, se mouvait dans une danse lente et exigeante. Elle sentait l'intérieur de son être se gonfler, hypersensible à tout ce qui lui parvenait et à chaque mouvement, elle sentait Hotch la remplir toute entière, puis lui échapper, avant de la combler à nouveau. Elle s'apprêtait à crier lorsque soudain, il la quitta.

Désorientée, elle rouvrit les yeux et le regard taquin de Hotch qu'elle croisa la surprit, la fit sourire et la rassurèrent. Il avait compris : Elle acceptait tout de lui.

Il la fit basculer à son tour, les emmenant au bord de l'immense lit. La tête de Prentiss bascula dans le vide, tendant sa gorge et sa poitrine. D'une poigne ferme, Hotch souleva ses hanches. Prentiss s'accrocha à l'édredon pour ne pas basculer entièrement à terre. Et Hotch la pénétra à nouveau. Brutalement. Avant de sortir d'elle encore. Un grognement animal, de frustration, lui échappa. Mais il la prit une nouvelle fois. Et cette fois, ils glissèrent sur la moquette rugueuse de la chambre. Emily le sentit se retirer et elle s'apprêtait à émettre une nouvelle protestation, mais au lieu de cela, il la pilonna plus profondément. Encore. Et encore. Et encore. Sous elle, sa peau frottait contre les moquettes, la brûlant méchamment. Mais Hotch persistait. Il l'écrasa encore. Et encore. Et encore. Emily crut devenir folle. Et puis l'orgasme vint, la libérant de tout, et elle sentit Hotch la rejoindre et s'effondrer sur elle.

Un même sourire satisfait, heureux, étirait leurs lèvres.

De longues heures plus tard, alors qu'ils reposaient nus l'un contre l'autre, assouvis et sereins, leurs estomacs les rappelèrent à la réalité. Un même rire les tira de la couche qu'ils s'étaient créé au milieu des couvertures, draps et couettes, aux pieds du grand lit.

Complètement coupés du monde réel comme ils l'étaient depuis des heures, ils ne songèrent pas à s'habiller lorsqu'ils descendirent les vastes escaliers qui menaient de l'étage au hall d'entrée. Sur leurs droites, la cuisine offrait un vaste espace, moderne et impersonnel. La lumière émise par le réfrigérateur lorsque Prentiss en ouvrit la porte leurs suffit à se repérer et ils ne virent pas l'intérêt d'allumer la lumière. « _Surtout_, réalisa soudain Hotch, _qu'ils étaient tous 2 nus comme des vers et que 2 des murs de la pièce étaient quasiment uniquement constitué de fenêtres !_ »

- _Je meurs de faim !_ Souligna Emily avec une gourmandise non dissimulée.

Mais Hotch, que la vision du corps de la jeune femme à demi illuminé, à demi caché dans l'ombre, avait troublé, avait oublié sa faim, laissant place à un désir qui était devenu familier au cours des dernières heures mais qui le surprenant toujours autant par son intensité. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il se demanda si ce désir, primaire, perdurerait si sa relation avec Prentiss venait à durer, ou si elle se changerait en quelque chose de plus raisonnable ? Mais pour l'instant, le raisonnable n'avait plus place dans son esprit. Les souvenirs de leurs ébats des dernières heures occultaient tout le reste et, lorsqu'il s'approcha du frigidaire devant lequel se tenait la jeune femme, ce ne fut pas parce que la faim le taraudait.

Il y a encore quelques heures, il aurait peut-être hésité à exiger d'Emily quoi que ce soit qui fut égoïste. Mais à présent, après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, tout ce qu'elle avait accepté de lui et tout ce qu'il avait découvert d'elle, ces tergiversations n'avaient plus lieu d'être. Il laissa sa main effleurer la cuisse, puis la hanche de la jeune femme. Cette dernière lui adressa un haussement de sourcil amusé.

- _Ce n'est pas vraiment à cette faim là que je pensais !_ Souligna-t-elle en refermant la porte du réfrigérateur.

- _Navré_, s'excusa néanmoins Hotch, mais sans retiré la main qui effleurait négligemment la hanche de la jeune femme.

Au contraire, il avança sa main sur le ventre plat d'Emily, savourant le contact tiède de sa peau qui contrastait agréablement avec la fraîcheur ambiante. Cette dernière balança la tête en arrière, jusqu'à trouver l'épaule de son compagnon, contre laquelle elle s'appuya. Légitimé par cet abandon, Hotch enlaça la jeune femme par derrière, abandonnant son autre main sur l'autre hanche de Prentiss. Il embrassa sa gorge offerte. Et, tandis que ses mains remontaient jusqu'aux seins de sa compagne obligeamment exposés, ses lèvres remontèrent jusqu'à l'oreille d'Emily. Du bout des dents, il en taquina le lobe tandis que ses doigts taquinaient les pointes des seins de la jeune femme. « _Bon sang, s'en lasserait-il jamais ?!_ » Songea-t-il intérieurement, le cœur gonflé par une bouffée de bonheur comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti jusque-là.

Les gémissements qui échappèrent à Prentiss l'excitèrent d'avantage. Il sentit son désir se dresser contre les fesses rebondies et fermes de sa compagne. Ses mains remontèrent à la gorge de cette dernière et forcèrent son visage à se tourner vers lui. Dès qu'elles furent à sa portée, il s'empara des lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec autant de sensualité qu'il en mettait à l'embrasser. Elle tourna sur elle, l'entraînant dans sa danse et bientôt, Prentiss se retrouva prisonnière entre la table centrale et son compagnon. Et Hotch, avec une satisfaction qui commençait à devenir familière, trouva la situation tout à fait tolérable. Il l'exposa à la table et la pencha en avant, l'étendant à demi sur le plan de travail, savourant la cambrure de ses reins et le rebondit de ses fesses. Avec une autorité qu'il ne chercha pas à estomper, il écarta les jambes de la jeune femme d'un pied. « _Elle était à sa merci !_ » Songea-t-il avec un plaisir coupable.

Ses mains sculptèrent le dos d'Emily, puissamment, intransigeantes. Il se pencha sur elle, pour qu'elle sente la force de son désir contre elle, avant d'aventurer ses mains entre ses cuisses où il trouva une moiteur délicieuse. Ses doigts, rudes, écartèrent sa chair pour s'y engouffrer avec autorité. Les gémissements qu'il fit ainsi naître chez sa compagne dressèrent son désir plus haut encore. « _Oh, ce qu'elle réveillait en lui !_ » Songea-t-il en se découvrant soudain une envie irrépressible de la posséder le plus égoïstement possible. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent aussi profondément qu'il était possible entre les cuisses de Prentiss, creusant sa chair aussi loin qu'il leurs était possible. Elle tenta de se redresser, de le toucher, mais il la maintint à demi écrasé sur la table de cuisine. Et elle ne protesta pas. Elle haletait. Bruyamment. Et gémissait. Et suppliait. Et Hotch savourait chaque seconde de ce moment. La paume de sa main claquait contre la peau d'Emily à chaque poussée qu'il infligeait à ses doigts et son bassin semblait vouloir faire de même.

Il écarta Prentiss de la table, mais sans toutefois lui permettre de se redresser. Et, s'accrochant aux bords du plan de travail, la jeune femme subissait ses assauts avec une frustration proche de l'agonie. De sa main libre, il saisit un sein et le malaxa et en taquina la pointe, et le pinça. Prentiss laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise qui se noya dans un gémissement rauque. Et les doigts de Hotch s'enfonçaient en elle, encore et encore et encore. Et elle sentait son désir contre ses fesses, et son dos contre le sien, et sa main sur son sein. Il était partout et elle jouissait de ce bonheur comme jamais elle n'avait osé l'imaginer.

Et brusquement, il la força la lui faire face, ses doigts toujours en elle. Il s'empara de ses lèvres brutalement, sans concession, écrasant sa bouche contre la sienne. Ses doigts, à l'intérieur d'elle, continuaient de se jouer de sa chair, et elle bascula en arrière, contre la table tant elle se sentait proche de défaillir. Hotch, toujours intransigeant, passa une jambe de la jeune femme par-dessus son épaule, appuyant encore la pression de sa main contre son entrecuisse et le forage de ses doigts en elle. Elle aurait voulu le supplier d'abréger cette délicieuse torture mais, haletante, le souffle lui manquait. Et la main de Hotch continuait leurs claques entre ses jambes, là où pulsait son désir, lui infligeant à chaque contact une frustration supplémentaire.

Et soudain, alors qu'elle était proche de l'extase, il retira ses doigts. Elle en aurait hurlé de rage si elle en avait eu la force. Mais elle était à bout, elle n'avait plus la force de rien. Il l'embrassa longtemps, avant de descendre dans son coup, de se saisir l'un après l'autre de ses tétons et de les mordiller savamment, la portant au bord d'une agonisante frustration. Et puis, sa langue trouva l'entrée de sa chair et, avec une délicatesse étudiée, la mit à la torturer. Pendant une éternité. Elle sentit la chaleur de sa langue contre les pulsations de sa chair, à la frontière de l'intérieur d'elle. Elle s'apprêtait à jouir lorsqu'il arrêta brusquement ses caresses.

Lorsque, brusquement, Hotch saisit ses hanches à 2 mains pour la retourner à nouveau, elle lui en fut presque reconnaissante. Elle avait besoin qu'il la touche. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait se dissoudre dans le vide s'il arrêtait de la toucher.

Lorsque les doigts de Hotch retrouvèrent à nouveau sa chair pantelante et humide, un grognement de satisfaction lui échappa. Mais ils ne la pénétrèrent pas à sa grande déception. Au lieu de cela, ils jouèrent timidement avec les pans de son excitation comme pour la taquiner cruellement. Ses hanches allèrent à leur rencontre, mais Hocth, intraitable, refusa de reprendre leurs jeux. Au lieu de cela, il appuya d'une main sur la cambrure des reins d'Emily, la forçant à lui offrir ses fesses. D'une main, il s'empara d'une large poignée de sa chevelure d'ébène, la forçant à se cambrer d'avantage. Et là, enfin, ses doigts accentuèrent leurs pressions, appuyant là où cela la soulageait, l'abandonnant à un essoufflement douloureux. Ils la pénétrèrent enfin, violemment. Et jouèrent avec les vas et vient qu'ils intimaient à son bassin. Leurs rythmes se faisaient de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus court. Hotch la tenait par cette poigne intransigeante.

Et soudain, elle sentit ses lèvres et sa langue à l'extrémité de son dos, à la naissance de ses fesses. Bientôt, les doigts de sa 2nde main les remplacèrent et, humidifiés par la salive, ils écartèrent les vallées de ses fesses et s'y glissèrent rudement. Emily laissa échapper un cri. Elle était prise de toutes parts, incapable de rassembler ses esprits, et chacune des mains de Hocth la claquait délicieusement. Et ses doigts la pénétrait et l'emplissaient de toutes parts. Un gémissement, presque un cri, de frustration la secoua des pieds à la tête. Elle ne tenait plus, il fallait qu'il soit en elle. Maintenant. Elle tenta de se défaire des mains de Hotch, de le forcer à venir en elle, mais, la main qui explorait ses fesses l'abandonna subitement, la laissant presque au désespoir, pour venir se saisir de ses poignets et les maintenir au-dessus de sa tête. Elle gémit. Mais bientôt, ce fut un cri qui lui échappa lorsqu'il la pénétra par derrière sans qu'elle ait eu le temps de s'y préparé. Un cri rauque échappa également à Hotch.

Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent toujours d'avantage dans Prentiss tandis qu'il la remplissait par derrière. Elle était étroite et ferme. Et à chaque poussée de son bassin, il avait l'impression qu'il allait jouir. Mais la pression était toujours là, inextinguible. Alors il raccorda le rythme de ses doigts avec celui de ses hanches, et dans le chant haletant d'émettait Emily, il s'enfonça en elle. Encore et encore. De plus en plus rudement, de plus en plus profondément. Elle gémissait sous lui et émettait de petits cris. Et il continuait de l'écraser contre la table de la cuisine, à chaque poussée de sa pénétration. Il fallait qu'elle soit sienne, toujours et encore d'avantage. Il ne pourrait plus jamais la laisser partir, il en avait la certitude. Ses doigts, à l'intérieur d'elle, l'agrippaient comme un crochet. Intransigeants. Son membre, entre la douceur de ses fesses, la remplissait comme un poignard se frai un chemin dans un corps. Et, tout à son plaisir, Hotch la labourait. Encore. Et encore. Et encore…

Un hurlement, trop longtemps retenu, s'échappa de sa gorge lorsqu'il jouit en elle. Et elle l'accompagna dans cet instant de béatitude. Enfin !

Après un instant, ils se laissèrent tous 2 choir sur le carrelage glacé de la cuisine, haletant.

- _C'était…_ Commença Prentiss, mais sans toutefois pouvoir achever sa phrase.

- _En effet !_ Souffla Hotch, un sourire resplendissant et complice sur son visage.

Ayant retrouvé sa respiration, Emily s'appuya sur un coude pour lui faire face.

- _Si on doit explorer tous les panels de ces jeux, il va falloir qu'on investisse_… Sourit-elle.

- _Invertir ?_ S'étonna Hotch.

- _Dans le petit livre Indien_…

THE END

**REVIEWS:**  
**Voilà, cette fois, c'est vraiment la fin. Je n'ai plus de chapitre - ou de scène coupée - en réserve.**  
**Bien que ce chapitre-ci s'éloigne - radicalement ! LOL - de l'esprit de la série, j'espère que vous l'avez quand même appréciée... **  
**Une dernière fois : Merci d'avoir suivit cette fic tout du long. Merci pour vos commentaires. Bref... MERCI ! ^_^**

**Sbcortone**


End file.
